Good cop gone bad: Paw Patrol story
by Ace the new pup
Summary: After so many time throwing hints at Skye about his feelings, Chase feels that Skye doesn't love him. But, Skye DOES love chase and is just waiting for him to come out and tell her that he loves her. but, when Chase meets another German Shepherd and starts to fall for her, Skye notices chase is different and tries to get Chase back. But is she too late to bring Chase back to her?
1. The beginning

Good cop, gone bad

Chase's POV:

"God, I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this" I thought "does she know that I love her? I mean, I left more than enough signs and hints" I reflected going deeper into my mind.

"I mean… does she… even… LOVE ME? It sure doesn't feel like it." I muttered

She is everything to me but she just can't take a hint. Was that designer collar I got her on her birthday, which she wanted so much, not a pretty good hint that I love her." I contemplated getting upset in my pup house.

"Dammit Skye, do you love me or not!" I said quietly screaming under my breath in my pup-house almost crying.

I then looked at the clock and it read 1:35am. "*yawn* I need to get to sleep but I can't stop thinking "what do I have to do to make her see that I love her?"

I mean I have in multiple missions showed publicly that I cared more about her well-being than anyone else. Then it hit me,

"maybe she is just not into me… NO I won't believe that, it can't be true." I debated with myself silently starting to tear up

"but, it sure as hell seems that way" I thought now silently crying.

"I must find out the truth tomorrow" I thought as I cried myself to sleep that night, like I have been doing more and more in the past month.

We were playing tag at the pup-park and Skye was it. She chased me around the jungle gym and cut through an over pass and crashed into me.

"Tag your it Chase!" She said happily and ran off.

I gave chase but I jumped up on the jungle gym and on a big ball-like part and waited till she came running around. As Skye came up and stopped looking around for me I giggled and I jumped down on her. As she was under me I at down tagging her nose

"hehe your it Skye" I said looking down at her

she giggled and her eyes sparkled and I thought that this was the time to tell her.

"Skye there's something I have to tell you." I said getting nervous.

She got up from under me and looked at me with concern "Chase is something wrong?" she asked.

"yes, there is" I said.

"what's wrong?" Skye asked her voice full of concern and standing up.

"Skye… I… Um… LOVE YOU" I practically shouted out to her at the empty pup-park.

Skye stood there for a moment. She had a dumbfounded look, which quickly was over taken by a look of complete utter disbelief. A smile formed on her face and she fell over laughing. I stared at the ground listening to her laugh. I looked up at her with tears forming in my eyes and she looked at me now settling down.

"Oh, Chase your funny. We both know we are just friends, that was a great joke though" She said.

"Skye that wasn't a joke" I said sadly.

We were silent for a minute, Skye was speechless for a minute.

"Chase, just no, it won't work out. I'm sorry but it's silly, we are just friends." She said then got up and ran off

"WAIT SKYE!" I screamed and took off after her.

As I charged after her, she kept getting further and further away no matter how fast I ran. I was completely shattered inside and I was crying hard and my tears falling freely. Suddenly I could hear my name being called from every direction

"Chase, Chase, CHASE!".

My eyes shot open and I jumped hitting my head on the roof of my pup house.

"*smack* OW!" I said rubbing my head

"Chase is everything ok, you were screaming and crying in your sleep." I heard Ryder say outside my door.

"Yes, Ryder sir, I'm fine" I said looking down at my sweat and tear soaked bed. I wiped my eyes and walked out of my pup house.

...

Skye's POV:

I saw Chase walk out of his pup house as I got up. He looked bewildered and his fur was messed up.

"man, looks like he had a rough night" I guessed.

I went back in my pup house to finish getting ready for the day. Once I finished getting ready I put on the designer collar Chase gave me.

"*sigh* I love this collar… but not as much as I Love Chase." I said to myself smiling.

I then walked out of my pup house and into the lookout for breakfast.

...

Chase's POV:

As I walked in the kitchen and sat up at the counter for breakfast I saw Skye walking up wearing the designer collar I got her. I smiled and she came and hoped up on the seat next to me.

"morning chase" Skye said,

"good morning Skye, how are you?" I asked her

"I'm good, the real question is that are you ok? You didn't look the best this morning." Skye said to me concerned.

I quickly turned so she didn't see me blush

"oh, you saw me" I said embarrassed

"that must have been a really bad dream" Skye said.

"you don't know the half of it" I said.

"aww poor Chase" Skye said leaning up against me.

I started to sweat and yet it felt great.

...

Skye's POV

Just as I leaned up against Chase feeling his warm body against me and enjoying it, Ryder walked in talking with Marshall and I sat up.

"Sure Marshall, we can check your truck out after breakfast, well good morning you two." Ryder said to us

"Good morning Ryder sir" Chase said

"morning Ryder" I said sitting up quickly.

Ryder walked into the kitchen and Marshall and the rest of the pups grabbed the other seats.

"alright then, who wants what for breakfast?" Ryder asked all of us.

"I'll take waffles Ryder sir" Chase said

"coming right up, Skye how about you?" Ryder asked her.

"I'll have waffles too Ryder" I said

"sure thing Skye, Marshall?" Ryder asked him

"um, I'll take waffles too." Marshall said

"ok then, who else wants waffles?" Ryder asked.

Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma all raised their paws.

"well that makes things easy, 6 waffles coming right up." Ryder said turning around and started to make the waffles.

Once we all got our waffles, we started to eat.

...

Chase's POV:

Me and Skye finished first so, we hopped off the seat and walked out of the lookout. As we were walking around the lookout alone, I was reminded of a memory.

 **I woke up full of energy, I popped out of my pup house**

 **"up and atum every pup!" I called out.**

 **I looked over and Skye walked out, she still had her hair curler in her hair, she looked beautiful.**

 **"All set" she said and looked up**

 **"well almost" she said shaking it out of her hair laughing.**

"So, chase what do you want to do today" Skye then asked me.

I snapped back to the present and looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure, I'll do whatever you want to do Skye." I said.

She smiled and then looked around. As she thought about what we were going to do, I just stared at her. I couldn't get over how fantastic she looked. She then smiled and turned to me

"let's go to the park." Skye said

"let's go then" I said and we took off to the park.

When we go to the park chase and I saw that we were the only ones there.

...

Skye's POV:

"cool, we're the only ones here." I said

Then I turned to Chase who wasn't looking at me and I smiled and tagged him

"tag your it!" I said and ran off seeing him run after me laughing.

"I'll get you Skye" he said playfully and ran after me.

I was fast but Chase was faster, he jumped and tackled me and we rolled and she ended up on top me. Chase tagged my nose

"hehe your it Skye" Chase said laughing. She smiled and I tagged him back

...

Chase's POV:

"now your it Chase" Skye said laughing and hopped off still looking at me with at sparkle in her eyes.

As she stood there the wind was blowing and it made Skye look mesmerizing with her fur blowing in the wind.

"wow" I said out loud

"what?" Skye asked looking behind her.

"Oh, I meant you Skye, you look… beautiful." I said nervously scratching the ground.

"Aww, thanks Chase that's very sweet." She said.

when she said that a memory from my past replayed in my head.

 **"Yes, Skye's ok, She's ok!" Chase said.**

 **Skye looked at Chase with a smirk "aww you were worried" Sky said.**

 **Chase immediately blushed hard,** **"A… no I wasn't, I'm just… glad you saved chickaleta"**

 **Chase said nervous and still blushing. Skye's eyes then became soft and she gave Chase her signature smile of love.**

 **"thanks Chase, that's very sweet" Sky said.**

 **...**

Skye's POV:

When Chase said that to me I know that he liked me. I was just hoping that he would finally ask me out right here.

"your welcome Skye" Chase said with a nervous smile and scraping the ground.

I walked up to him, "Chase, you ok?" I asked hoping for a certain answer.

"huh, ya I'm ok" he said,

"oh… ok" I said hiding my disappointment that he didn't ask me out.

"Does he really love me, or is it just me that loves him?" I thought

*beep beep* "paw patrol to the look out!" Ryder said over the pup tags.

"Come on, Ryder is calling" Chase said,

...

Chase's POV:

"let's go" Skye said taking off for the lookout.

As I ran after her I wanted to hit myself.

"Dammit Chase, you had her why didn't you ask her out. But it looks like she doesn't love me, otherwise she would have said something." I though

The pups got to the elevator and Marshall just walked in without wiping out the others.

"whoa Marshall you didn't crash into us, that's odd" Rocky said

suddenly Marshall sneezed "ah all better" he said.

The pups laughed as they went up the elevator. Ryder needed Zuma and rocky to help Captain Turbot with a hole in his boat. Once they left, I left the command center and went for a drive into town.


	2. Chase meets Sylvia

Well I'm happy to say that it sounds like everyone likes this story. So, without wasting anymore time here is chapter 2

* * *

Chase's POV:

"I'm sick and tired of waiting for Skye to notice that I'm in love with her." I said to myself as I drove into town.

I stopped at the Restaurant in town to get my mind off Skye. I walked in and sat up at the bar area.

"Hey Chase, what can I get for you." My friend Justin said from behind the bar.

"I'll take a soda" I said to him

"you got it buddy. What's with the long face Chase?" Justin asked as he handed me my soda.

"It's Skye; I have dropped hint after hint to her, showing her that I really care for her. But she just doesn't seem to notice, I'm sick of trying and being… well… dejected." I said half angry and sad.

"maybe it's just time to accept that she my like you only as a friend and move on Chase." Justin said cleaning glasses.

"your right, she would have said something by now if she did love me" I said.

Then the door opened and someone walked in

"Hey Sylvia, how are you. I haven't seen you here in a while." Justin said as someone sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm doing great Justin, thanks. Can I get a soda please?" Sylvia said to him.

"sure thing. Here you go" Justin said handing Sylvia a soda.

"hey are you ok" Sylvia asked me.

"ya, I'm ok thanks for asking." I said

I looked up at her and I was shocked to see that she was… a German Shepard pup. Her fur was blue with her face and paws grayish blue with beautiful violet eyes.

"oh, I'm sorry I'm Chase. I didn't know that you were a pup." I said

"yep, I'm a pup and I already know who you are. We faced off in the Adventure Bay sheep herding competition." She said

She took one last drink of her soda and left money on the counter. She then turned to me,

"hey, don't worry so much. Whatever is wrong, I bet it will be ok" she said smiling,

She hopped off the bar stool and walked off. I stared off after her then I turned to Justin in awe.

"Oh, my god, she is gorgeous, does she come in here a lot Justin?" I asked him.

"Well I guess she back in town so, she will probably be here tomorrow" Justin said

"That's perfect, then I'll be here tomorrow." I said giving Justin the money.

"you like her Chase?" he asked

"yes I do, and I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. I'm not going to wait like I did with Skye." I said as I hopped off the Chair.

"see ya tomorrow then Chase." Justin said

"yep see ya tomorrow." I said walking out.

As I walked out someone called my name "hey, Chase is it" I turned to my left to see Sylvia standing there.

...

Skye's POV:

"Hm, I wonder where Chase went" I thought as I was waiting in the lookout.

Ryder, Rocky and Zuma had just left for the mission.

"he seemed really unhappy, is it because of something I did at the park?!" I thought in panic.

I quickly went to the periscope and looked for Chase. I saw his truck at the restaurant.

"oh boy, he only goes there when he is upset. That's not good" I said under my breath.

Then I saw another German Shepard pup walk in. Then after about 10 minutes that pup walked out

"wait a second… it's a SHE!" I thought in panic.

I them saw that Chase come out a few seconds later and started to talk to her.

"what is he doing?" I said quietly.

"Never mind, I know that Chase is in love with me."

I thought as I sent the periscope up. Then went down stairs to wait for him.

...

Chase's POV:

"Oh, hi again Sylvia. Yes, I'm chase." I said to her feeling nervous

"you're a police dog, right?" she asked

"yes I am." I said confidently.

"that's cool, wish I had a job. But then I wouldn't get to have as much fun as I do." She said

"um Sylvia, could I ask you something?" I asked starting to sweat

"sure" she said.

"well I'm coming back here tomorrow; would you like to join me… like for lunch?" I asked

I started sweating and getting nervous of what she'll say.

She thought about it for a moment "chase, are you asking me out?" she asked with a small smile.

"I guess so, will you go out with me then?" I asked a little more confident.

"Chase, I would love to. I got to go though, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sylvia said walking away.

I felt as light as a feather as I walked over to my truck and headed to the lookout with a huge grin on my face.

...

Skye's POV:

It was about 20 minutes after I saw Chase in front of the restaurant when I heard his truck pulling up the lookout driveway. As he came up to the lookout he had a big grin on his face, it looked weird but I dismissed it. I walked up to Chase as he jumped out of his truck, once he saw me his grin disappeared instantly.

"Hey Chase where did you go?" I asked,

"I went to get a soda at the restaurant downtown" he stated.

"Ok cool, by the way Ryder, Zuma, and Rocky finished helping Captain Turbot. They are on their way back now" I told him

"ok that's good; I'm going to see what the other pups are doing, wanna come Skye?" Chase asked me.

"Sure, I think they are playing a game in the back" I said

"then, let's go join them." Chase stated

He then ran off to the back to find the other pups.

"Hm, something seems different about Chase. No, I'm just imagining things" I thought taking off after him.

...

Chase's POV:

Skye and I went and played a game of capture the flag with the other pups. It was me and Marshall against Rubble and Skye. Marshall and I were the red team and Rubble and Skye were the blue team, we played one game where me and Marshall won the game.

"Great job Marshall, that was an awesome juke for the win." I said excitedly

"Thanks Chase" Marshall said

Then Ryder, Rocky and Zuma pulled up the driveway. After they parked their vehicles, Rocky and Zuma joined us. Zuma was with me and Marshall, Rocky went with Rubble and Skye. We played a good 9 more games tying up the score of 5-5.

"Ok pups, time for dinner then you can finish your game." Ryder called from the lookout.

We had Ryder's signature meatloaf, and no matter how much we asked he wouldn't tell us how he makes it.

"It's a Family secret of mine pup's, I couldn't tell you or else it wouldn't be a secret anymore." Ryder said

he came around picking up the finished bowls,

"ok pups you have a little bit before bedtime. So, why not go and continue playing your game." Ryder suggested as he got the last bowl.

We all ran outside to the playing field, I took up a position at the line facing Skye.

"Ready to lose fly-girl" I said challengingly

"in your dreams blue-boy" she teased me.

"Oh, it's on" I said

Then Ryder yelled from the sideline "GO!"

I sped past Skye knocking her to the side and as I ran past her I saw Rubble guarding the flag. He took a defensive stance as he saw me coming and I just grinned seeing this. As I neared him he tried to block me, but I jumped over him and landed right next to the flag grabbing it. Spinning around to face him I saw Skye and Rocky trying to flank me, as I saw the two charging me I darted towards Skye which shocked her. She kept coming towards me but I already had my plan going; I dove to the ground sliding towards her, she tried to dodge but I ended up sliding under her and knocking her over. With that I shot back up and speed towards my side, then I saw Zuma and Marshall running towards me to provide blocking cover. Then as they blocked Rocky and Rubble, Skye made it past them but by then it was too late. Thanks to the block I made it to my side securing the flag. Marshall and Zuma cheered and Skye just pouted towards me

...

Skye's POV:

"that was just luck" I said

"no, that was strategy" Chase said back smiling.

"Well you won't be so lucky next time Chase" I said walking back to my side

"we'll see about that Skye" Chase called back

My team and I did win the next game.

"Last game pup's then It's bedtime" Ryder called from the sidelines

Chase came up to the line to face me yet again.

"Next game wins now" he said with a smirk on his face

...

Chase's POV:

"May the best team win" Skye said with a glint in her eyes,

"ready… set… GO!" Ryder yelled excitedly.

We all exploded towards each other's flags. It took about ten minutes of each team dropping the others flag,

"come on Marshall and Zuma, we can beat them. Follow me, I'll get that flag just cover me." I ordered

"Sure Chase", "you got it dude" each said to me

They took a position on each side of me. Then we Charged the other team, Rubble and Rocky Charged straight towards us. Marshall and Zuma ran ahead to block Rubble and Rocky, I then launched myself over the line and raced towards Skye guarding the flag. She got in to a defensive stance

"too easy" I thought and speed up

But she took off towards me. Then as we got within 2 feet of each other I planted a paw in the ground and swung myself around her and she ran right past me. I then grabbed the flag and spun around to see Marshall and Zuma running to me. They spun around and blocked Rocky and Rubble and I ran to the right to dodge them. As I was running past them I saw Skye running towards me, suddenly I saw a flash of white, then Marshall was there to block her and I made it over the line safely.

"YAY, WE WON!" I heard Zuma said.

"Alright pups, time for bed now" Ryder said

"yes sir, Ryder" I said and we all headed to our pup Houses.

Skye ran up to me "That was fun, but I'll beat you next time." She said to me

"you can try Skye, but I'll win." I said as I got to my pup house.

"hahaha ok sure, goodnight Chase." Skye said as she went into her pup house next door.

"night Skye." I said walking in my pup house.

That night I dreamed… but of Sylvia. I dreamed that we played in the pup park, like how me and Skye use to play. I dreamed of how her beautiful fur would feel soft and fuzzy, just like my fur. We were running through the forest when suddenly someone was calling me, my eyes shot open and I heard a voice quietly calling my name on the other side of my door. I opened the door and saw Sylvia standing there.

"Sylvia?!, What are you doing here it's 2:15 in the morning!?" I shouted quietly so I didn't wake anyone up.

"Come on I need your help" She said

I got on my gear and followed her down the Lookout driveway.

"What do you need help with that couldn't wait till morning?" I asked her.

"Someone stole from me and I need your help to get it back. Will you help me Chase?" Sylvia begged looking at me with her green eyes which made me melt inside.

"Of course, I'll help you, I'll do anything for you" I said

"great, Come on then. The guy lives over here" she said bolting towards the restaurant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please review or PM me and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or anything else. Thanks everyone -Ace


	3. Sylvia steals Chase's heart

sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up, I have been really busy with work and school, but anyway enough chat. Here is chapter 3, enjoy

* * *

Chase's POV:

As we got to the building we walked up to the door.

"Wait Sylvia, I need a probable cause to search this building before going in." I said to her quietly.

"The guy stole from me what more probable cause do you need." She whispered back to me.

"I don't know…"

"PLEASE CHASE, I really need what's in there and it belongs to me" Sylvia stressed quietly.

"Alright I'll do it *bark* lock-pick" I ordered quietly

On command, out came two arms and they started picking the lock. Once I picked the lock Sylvia stopped me from opening the door and pointed to the box on the wall.

"Chase, kill the power so we don't trigger the alarm" I nodded

I killed the power to the building and opened the door. Once we opened the door, Sylvia ran in and grabbed a bag and tossed it to me and she grabbed one herself. Then she handed me boots and I looked at her confused.

"put them on so the owner thinks it a person who was in here and not us" she said

I nodded and put them on, we walked into the big dark room

"night-vision" I whispered

My visor came down and I could see the room. As I looked around I as rows of things everywhere.

"Sylvia, where are we?" I asked

"over here, come on" Sylvia whispered

I sighed, clearly not hearing me but, I followed her anyway. We went down one row and she stopped.

"Ok this is all my stuff. Grab what you can carry but, be quiet about it." She ordered

she then started grabbing things off the shelves

"wow, ok you got it" I said grabbing things off the shelves.

We grabbed a lot of stuff once our bags were full, Sylvia and I quickly and quietly headed for the door. As we got to the door we heard movement in the building,

"QUICK MOVE!" Sylvia screamed very quietly

We then sprinted to the back door silently. Once we got to the door and closed it softly, Sylvia turned to me

"quick follow me with the bag". She said

picking up her bag and she headed for the forest, I picked up my bag and raced after her. We ran for about five minutes straight, we were deep in the forest already and we stopped in a big clearing. I lifted my visor and I saw that we were by a cliff platform overlooking the ocean.

"Phew, Thanks Chase I really needed these" Sylvia said.

"Sylvia, where were we and what is this stuff it smells… good?" I asked her unable to see the bag.

she gave a big sigh "let me ask you this first, did you have fun?" she asked.

"yes, I did I haven't felt that rush in a long time" I answered.

"Good, we were at the grocery store taking food so I could eat for the week." Sylvia answered

"oh ok... wait a second… WE ROBBED THE GROCERY STORE!" I yelled softly.

"Ya, but it's so I can survive this week. Like you said it was fun, relax we didn't get caught." Sylvia finished

"I should arrest you but, since it's for you to eat for the week I'll let it pass this time. Just make sure you eat it all." I said to her in a serious tone turning around to walk away.

"Chase wait" Sylvia said, I turned around to see her approaching me.

"what" I said somewhat upset at her.

"listen, I know that what I did was wrong. But I only did it to survive, this was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me before though." Sylvia said

she then leaned in and whispered to me

"it was very sweet of you Chase, helping me like that" She said before kissing me on the lips.

It took me by complete surprise and I shut my eyes. It felt amazing and then it stopped and when I opened my eyes, I saw Sylvia eyes were just opening and we just started at each other for a minute in awe.

"well, I'll see you tomorrow officer." She said winking at me, grabbing the bags and walking away.

I stood up and started walking back to the lookout still in shock.

"I just had my first kiss, and it felt like magic." I thought as I arrived at the lookout.

As I went into my pup house I still couldn't believe what just happened and fell asleep with the greatest feeling in the world.

"that night was so much fun. I would do anything to do that again… especially the kiss" was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

...

Skye's POV:

"Chase, are you here?" I asked in the dark.

I kept hearing footsteps but I couldn't see anyone

"Chase?" I called again

"goodbye Skye" Chase's voice called from the darkness

"WAIT CHASE!" I cried running not knowing where Chase was.

"CHASE PLEASE DON'T GO!" I wailed tearing up, still running.

I ran faster and faster but, it felt like I wasn't moving forward.

"CHASE I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DON'T GO!" I screamed.

I then my eyes shot open, I sat up sweating profusely and I could feel tears falling down my face. I looked down at my bed, it was soaking wet from all the sweat and tears from my nightmare. I shook the dream off, wiped my eyes and fix my fur. I looked at the clock and it read 3:10am.

"Ugh, that was an awful nightmare. I need to get some air" I said to myself.

I opened up my door and stepped outside. Once I got out, I looked over to Chase's pup-house and I saw that his door was open but he was gone.

"Chase, you out here?" I whispered, but there was no answer.

I looked inside his pup-house to see his gear gone,

"where did you go chase?" I said to myself.

"He probably went for a walk and took his gear to keep himself safe, but I need to get back to sleep." I thought to myself.

I trudged sleepily back to my pup-house, once I got inside I flipped my bed over to the dry side and laid down staring outside. Then a few minutes later I heard footsteps and saw Chase walking up the lookout driveway. I looked at him closely and realized that he was acting strange. He had a goofy look on his face and he was stumbling all over the place, like he was dizzy. I decided to stay inside my pup-house and not scare him. But, I still had this feeling that something wasn't right with Chase.

"he's probably just tired from his walk and he had a good time on his walk" I thought to myself hoping I was right.

I closed my door and finally fell asleep.

...

Skye's POV:

When I woke up the next morning I gave a big yawn and stretched. I walked out of my pup house and I looked over to Chase's pup house it was closed. I walked up to it and I could hear him still sleeping inside.

"hey chase you awake!" I shouted through the door

*BANG* "ow, ya I'm up Skye." I heard him say on the other side if the door.

Then I stepped back as his door opened and he walked out looking exhausted.

"Man, I didn't sleep well last night" he said

"ya, you look like you slept like crap." I said already knowing why he couldn't sleep last night.

"Come on, Ryder should have breakfast ready." I said to chase who nodded in return.

As we walked in the kitchen Ryder was talking with the other pups

"then rocky slipped and fell right off his barge with this funny look on his face" Ryder was saying

"oh you mean this one" Rocky said as he made an annoyed look on his face

"that's the one" Ryder said laughing with the other pups.

Chase and I hopped on the stools

"morning you two, Chase you look exhausted." Ryder said

"ya, I had a tough time falling asleep last night" he said.

"that sucks buddy, ok now that we are all here I'll start making pancakes for everybody" Ryder announced.

"YAY" we all howled.

After breakfast, the pups went and did something different. Zuma and Marshall played Pup Pup Boogie, Rubble and Rocky went to build things with stuff Rocky had, and I went to find Chase. I walked out of the front of the lookout and I looked around for chase. I started to walk around the left side of the lookout and I saw Chase sitting at the far end of the yard looking out over the ocean.

"Why is chase acting so weird?" I thought as I walked up to him.

...

Chase's POV:

After breakfast, I went outside to the far end of the yard and took a seat at the edge of the cliff and looked out over the ocean. All I could think about was Sylvia, I looked at the light blue water below and I reminded me of… Sylvia's beautiful fur.

"The night before was the greatest night of my life, I can't wait to see her again today" I thought.

"Hey chase what are you doing?" Skye said behind me,

"AH! oh geez Skye, you scared me half to death" I said to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chase. I didn't mean to scare you." Skye said sitting down next to me.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"what is she doing?" I thought as we sat there.

"So, where did you go last night?" Skye asked, I froze in horror.

"What do you mean, I was in my pup house sleeping like you were" I said nervously

"Chase; don't lie to me. I saw you walking back up the driveway last night at like 3am and before that I found that you weren't in your pup house. So, where were you last night?" Skye finished in a serious tone.

"I just went for a walk because I couldn't sleep that's all" I finished hoping she would buy it.

Sky stared at me for a moment, making me nervous.

"Ok that's all I wanted to know?" she said and smiled at me.

'Why now, was Skye Showing interest in my life. She did always care about each of us if we looked upset or sad and tried to cheer us up. Not to mention, she did act like a mom to us sometimes.' I thought

She looked out over the ocean again and smiled.

"The ocean looks so pretty right now" Skye said

"Yes, it does" I said standing up

"I have to go do something in town, I'll be back later" I said to her.

"oh ok, I guess I'll see you later then" Skye said

"yea I'll see ya" I said walking to my truck.

* * *

I hope that you all like liked the chapter. I'd also like to also give credit to the person who had the idea of this story, Insomni-Act. He created this story idea and let me bring it to life, so thank you for allowing me to do this. PM or review to me what you though of the chapter. I'll be posting the next one soon, thanks everyone.


	4. Skye gets curious

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but school finals and work and stuff like that kept me busy, anyway in this next chapter Skye gets a little too curious, I hope that you enjoy it, here is chapter 4.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As I watched Chase get into his truck and drive away, I turned and looked out over the blue ocean.

"Darn it Skye, why didn't you tell him" I said to myself under my breath. I stomped my paw to the ground

"I have to know what he is doing in town" I said to myself

I got up and ran to my pup house. As I ran past the lookout the doors opened and Rubble walked out

"hey Skye, wanna play Pup Pup Boogie with the rest of us?" Rubble asked as I sped past him.

"Not right now Rubble, I have something I have to do. If Ryder asks I went for a fly" I told him

"ok Skye, have fun" he said and walked back into the lookout.

I ran into my pup house, got on my green Jacket over my vest,

*Bark Bark* "osprey" I called and my house transformed.

As I started my pre-flights, the pup houses rotated until I faced the cliff behind the lookout. Then a runway appeared in front my osprey to a good 15 feet out over the cliff. I stared forward

"let's jet!" I said

pushing the throttle to full speed and took off over the bay. As I took off I pressed a black button with a white U-2 spy plane symbol on it

"voice command" my computer said

"spy mode" I ordered.

Suddenly my plane engines went silent and I started to climb just over the clouds.

Once I got out of the cloud, I turned my rotors to 90 degrees straight up and hovered there. I pressed another button and on my screen, I could see Adventure Bay. I looked for Chase's truck, then I saw it at the restaurant called Justin's burgers.

"hmm, he was there yesterday. What is he up to?" I said to myself in the cockpit.

As I continued watching, I saw another German shepherd dog walk up to the restaurant and went in.

"hey! That's the girl German shepherd that I saw Chase talking to yesterday!" I yelled in my osprey

"what is she doing here?" I thought.

I sat up there watching for a bit, then after about ten minutes I saw Chase and the other pup hopped into Chase's truck and drive off. So, I followed them with the camera. I followed Chase all the way to Farmer Yumi's farm.

...

Chase's POV:

When I pulled up to Justin's Burgers it was about 11:45am, about the same time as yesterday. I walked in and grabbed a booth near the door, that way I wouldn't miss Sylvia when she walked in. Justin walked up to my booth and looked at me

"Welcome back Chase, you and Sylvia have a lunch date today." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You could say that Justin." I said smiling

"Ahh got it, what can I get for ya?" He asked.

"A dark soda please" I replied just as Sylvia walked in.

"Hey Sylvia, you seat is right here. What can I get for you?" Justin asked

"A white soda" she said, "you got it" Justin said and walked away.

"Good morning… officer" Sylvia teased me as she hopped up in the booth.

I looked at her smiling and she giggled "good afternoon Sylvia, how are you" I asked

"I'm great… now that I'm with you." She said as the sodas came.

"Hey, if you two love birds are going to kiss could you do it already" Justin whispered to us and stated to laugh.

"JUSTIN" Sylvia and I said together in unison.

This made Justin laugh harder as he walked away.

"So wanna go do something fun today" Sylvia asked mischievously

"Anything is fun when you are here." I said

This caused Sylvia to blush and me to grin sheepishly. She then pushed her drink over to my side, crawled under the table, came right up under me and kissed me on the cheek. I then returned the kiss and we giggled.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously as she crawled up on the seat.

"Well, come on and I'll show you" She said hopping off the booth pulling me along.

"Hey whoa, we have to pay" I said as we walked out and to my truck. As we got into my truck, she said to me

"I do it all the time, now let's go." She said as we pulled away from Justin's restaurant.

"Ok, so go to the farm that's in town." Sylvia ordered

"You mean Yumi's farm?" I asked

"Yes, that one" she said

"You got it" I said driving out of town towards the farm.

...

Chase's POV:

Once we arrived at the farm I looked over to Sylvia.

"So, why here?" I asked

"Because we are going to have some fun" Sylvia said.

"What kind of fun?" I asked her

"Come on and I'll show you" Sylvia said hopping out of my truck.

I hopped out and followed her over to the sheep pasture.

"sheep?" I said confused

This brought back the memory of the Sheep herding competition Sylvia and I were in a while back. I came here to train and also round up the sheep. I had to deal with... Marley the black sheep. I beat Sylvia by tricking Marley, getting him dizzy and scaring him into the sheep pen with only seconds to spare. I smiled knowing that I still hold the record for the fastest sheep herder.

"yep we are going to scatter them all over" she said hopping over the fence.

"Wait we can't" I said hoping over the fence after her, but she was already doing it

"lighten up cop pup, it's fun try it." she said to me gesturing to another herd.

So, I charged the herd barking sending the sheep scattering all over the field.

"Wow, that was fun; Let's do more" I said excitedly.

We spent the next half hour scattering sheep until we heard Farmer Yumi walking outside.

"Sylvia, we got to go now!" I yelled quietly over to her.

As she turned to look at me and she also heard Farmer Yumi.

"ok, let's get out of here." She said

We made a mad dash over to my truck on the far side of the field and sitting behind some trees. As we got to the truck we heard Farmer Yumi yell

"OH NO! MY SHEEP ARE EVERYWHERE!" she yelled, we giggled quietly and drove away.

"you were right Sylvia that was fun." I said to her

"see I told ya, stick with me and we can have more fun." She said in a mischievously fun voice

"that sounds great" I said.

She then leans her head on me and I breathed in her amazing scent.

"would you want to hang out with me again tonight if you're not doing anything" I thought out loud not realizing it.

"what was that?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I slapped my paw to my mouth blushing

"oh crap" I said

she started to giggle "I'm not doing anything tonight, I would love to hang out with you." She said

"where do you want to go?" she asked

"I know there's a movie playing at the drive-in theater tonight wanna do that?" I asked

"what movie?" Sylvia asked

"it's Aladdin" I answered

"oh, I love that one. Yes, then let's do it." She answered very excited.

"Great it starts at 8pm so I'll get you at 7:30pm." I said

"sounds great" she said as we pulled up to her building.

"so, I'll see you tonight" Sylvia said getting out

"yes, you will" I answered

"bye chase" she said walking inside the building.

I drove away with a big smile- I have a date.

...

Skye's POV:

As I sat in my osprey I watched Chase and that other pup drive up to Farmer Yumi's sheep pasture.

"what are they up too" I said as I saw them get out of chase's truck.

I watched as they hoped over the fence; the other pup started chasing the other sheep scaring them and sending them running away in different directions.

"Hey that's not a nice thing to do it will take Farmer Yumi a long time to catch the sheep, but I know that Chase will- WHAT!" I said as I saw Chase doing the same thing.

"Chase what the heck are you doing, you should be stopping her not joining her" I said inside my osprey.

Then I saw them run away as Farmer Yumi came and saw all the sheep scattered.

I watched as she saw the mess and started to round up the sheep. Then I decided to go back to the lookout, I couldn't watch this any longer. As I landed, Ryder walked up to me

"Hey Skye, how was your flight?" he asked

"It was great, nice and relaxing" I lied to Ryder in a happy voice.

"that's good, lunch is almost ready" Ryder told me

"that's great, I'll be there soon. I have to… fix my fur, it's a little messy from my vest and Hemet." I said hoping he would buy it.

"sure, thing Skye, I'll see you inside then." Ryder said as he turned and walked away.

As Ryder walked away I turned and entered my pup house. Once the door closed I buried my head into to the pillow and screamed all my anger out. Once I finished, I did fix up my fur and walked outside to see Chase driving up the driveway. Once I saw him I felt the anger start to well up inside me.

* * *

if you noticed any spelling errors or just want to talk about the story please PM me personally or write a review, hope you enjoyed it. the next chapter will be out soon.


	5. Chase and Sylvia's first date

hey everyone, I'm so glad that you all love this story. some fun things are going to happen here...oops I said too much, or did I? Well here is the next installment of Good cop gone bad. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's POV:

As I approached the lookout I saw Skye walking towards the front door of the lookout.

"Even though I'm over her, she still does look pretty." I thought

I parked my truck and hopped out as Zuma walked towards me.

"hey chase, wanna play pup pup boogie?" He asked

"Why, so you can brag about winning or throw a fit when you lose. No way pup." I said coldly

"whoa dude, that was harsh. All you had to say was no" Zuma said

"well, it's the truth dude" I said to him walking away.

"Wow chase, not cool dude" Zuma said walking away head lowered.

"Whatever." I thought walking to the door.

Once inside I saw Rubble, Skye, and Ryder sitting watching tv. A re-run of MythBusters was showing.

"Hey guys" I said walking over

"Hey Chase, wanna watch MythBusters with us?" Ryder asked me.

"Sure, what are they testing in this episode?" I asked sitting down between Skye and Ryder.

As I sat down sky looks at me with a look of disgust, stands up and walks out of the lookout. Ryder and I look at each other,

"What's her deal?" I ask Ryder. "I have no idea, she has been mad at something since noon today and it just got worse." Ryder said.

"Oh ok" I said continuing to watch MythBusters with Ryder.

As I walked out of the lookout after the episode was done I saw Skye sitting on the edge of the yard looking out over the town. As I approached her I saw that she had her headphones in and the music up really loud. As I approached her I could hear her singing the end of a song

Hey Skye" I said after she finished that song.

She jumped a few feet up and spun around, clearly scared out of her fur.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said to her as she took off her white and pink beats.

"Oh, Chase, what's up?" She asked in a blank tone.

"Is everything ok, you seem mad today?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Chase, nothing to worry about" she said

"ok, then what was that back inside?" I asked.

"What was what?" Skye asked

"you left the room as soon as I sat down next to you" I said

"oh, I just didn't want to watch the show anymore, that's all" Skye said.

"Ok" I said unsure.

"Well, I'll see you later then Skye." I said remembering that I need to get ready for tonight.

...

Skye's POV:

"see ya chase" I said as he walked away and into his pup house.

I turned my gaze back to the view of adventure bay and put back on my headsets. As I pressed play on my headsets as a new song had started. The song is called "I don't care" by fall out boys, as I listened to the song, I could only think of how mad I was at chase for what he did.

"how could you do this chase, this isn't like you. I just hope that you stop this, I'm going to kill you if I see anything like that again… that's a promise." I said to myself.

After the song, I just stared out over the town. Suddenly I heard a noise and when I turned around I saw Chase walk out of the lookout dressed nicely and well groomed. I took off my headphones and called out to him

"what are you up to tonight?" He froze and turned around

"I'm going out tonight, see ya" he said

He then quickly jumped in his truck and drove down the driveway before I could ask another question.

"Something is different about chase, but I just can't put my paw on it yet" I thought to myself

...

Chase's POV:

As I finished my bath I looked at Ryder

"thanks Ryder" I said

"ya sure no problem, what are you doing again?" He asked

"I was invited to guard a VIP at a movie theater", 'My VIP' I thought smiling.

"Sounds like fun, good luck Chase." Ryder said

"thanks, I have to go, bye" I called

I then headed down the stairs from the bathroom. As I exited the lookout.

As I got to my truck someone called to me "what are you up to tonight?"

I spun around to see Skye sitting there

"I'm... going out, see ya" I said

then I quickly jumped into my truck and drove away so she couldn't question me further.

"Thank goodness that I got out of there, what is going on with her. Skye is just acting weird that's all." I thought.

As I pulled up to where Sylvia told me to pick her up I couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and turned to see her sprinting towards me. I look up and she is running away from a nicely dressed man screaming

"get back here!"

Sylvia leaped into my truck and looked at me terrified

"GO, GO"

I looked at the man who had just got to the truck

"Chase, thank goodness, she was stealing from me." The man said to me.

I looked at Sylvia and she looked beautiful in this silver dress she was wearing and... wow she truly did looked amazing. I looked at the guy standing next to my truck. Luckily, I knew him because he helped me with my tuxes.

"Alec, would it be alright if she could just barrow it tonight, I promise that I'll bring it back to you, personally." I offered him.

He thought about it for a good minute

"all right, I'll let her barrow it for tonight and that is all, I better hope you bring it back Chase" Alec said.

"I will, don't worry" I said to him as he walked away and I started driving away.

"thanks chase, so are we really returning this dress?" Sylvia asked

"yep, I never break my promises" I said confidently.

Putting my truck in drive and starting for the theater.

Sylvia sighed sadly "oh, ok" she said sounding defeated.

...

Chase's POV:

It took about ten minutes to get there, as we were driving down the road to the entrance I could see the gate come into view.

"Chase, turn here" Sylvia said.

I stopped and looked at the back gate she was pointing at.

"That is an employee gate only, we can't go through there." I told her

"it's ok Chase, I do it all the time and they don't mind and they won't question you because... you're a cop." She said

"That's a good point" I said

We then entered through the employee gate and drove into a parking spot. We got popcorn and drinks and watched the movie. As we watched the movie, Sylvia snuggled with me and I could smell her sweet scent. Part way through the movie, I looked over at her, she smiled and started laughing as Aladdin's monkey messes with the fruits salesman in the marketplace. Her laugh was perfect and made me smile.

She looked at me "what's wrong?" She asked

I smiled "absolutely nothing is wrong, you just look majestic and your laugh is perfect." I said to her and she started to blush

"That was so sweet Chase, and you... you look like a billion bucks." She said back.

We looked at each other for a moment longer then I realized that we were slowing getting closer to each other, suddenly we were inches from each other. I saw her close her eyes and I closed mine as I then leaned in and kissed her, holding the kiss. I could only feel complete joy and happiness as we kissed. When we released the kiss, Sylvia slowly opened her eyes and blushed smiling.

"That was great Chase" Sylvia said

"I completely agree" I said smiling at her.

Then the genie made is appearance in the cave.

"oh, this is my favorite part" I said

She giggled and leaned her head against my body and we watched more of the movie. Almost immediately we were laughing at genie's jokes. As we continued watching and laughing at genie's jokes and the silly things he did, Aladdin as the prince visited jasmine in her room

"oh! This is my favorite part" Sylvia said.

I just giggled and she smiled and she laid her head on me and mine on hers.

After the movie, we drove back to the dress shop and as we turned on the street Sylvia looked at me.

"Do we have to return the dress, I love it" she said whining

"yes we do, I'm sorry" I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"But he doesn't need it, he has so many in there anyway" she wined

"I'll get you one later I promise, now let's return this" I said to her as I got out of the car.

The man was happy to see us walk in and return the dress to him.

"Ah, so you did keep your promise chase" Alec said as we walked in

"of course; now if you'll excuse us, she needs to change out of her dress"

I told him as I escorted her to a changing room. Once she entered, she took a few minutes then she came out with the dress off and we returned it.

as we walked out Sylvia pouted "I still can't believe that we had to give the dress back" Sylvia said upset,

"I know. It looked perfect on you tonight" I said with a smile on my face.

She blushed, started to scratch the ground, then smiled at me. Then a thought came to me,

"how badly do you want that dress?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a curious look "I really want it, why do you ask?" Sylvia said curious

"we are going to get it tonight when he closes the store" I said looking at her.

"Breaking and entering with stealing, sounds like fun" Sylvia said with a smile on her face.

She then leaned in and kissed me "let's go get ready" she said and we drove away.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! what will happen next... you will have to wait and find out. I will try to get the next chapter out in a week. so please comment, review, criticize, and PM me. I want to hear what you think. Am I still doing good, or should I change something. let me know and thank you all for reading my story. TTFN (ta ta for now)


	6. Skye goes overboard

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to post this but I was really busy. Anyway, some of you guys had some questions, so I'll answer them for you.

Guest: please don't cry, I would feel real bad. I'm glad that you like the story.

PawPatrolLover73: the stealing is the first things that Chase does that he does that turns him _bad,_ there is no more stealing after the next chapter. I'm glad that you like this story, I'm really proud of this story.

PBM: thanks, I'm glad you like this story. Skye and the rest of the paw Patrol will be meeting Sylvia soon I promise. it is going to be great.

keep posting any questions/comments/concerns/anything that you have. so, without wasting anymore time, here is the exciting next chapter of Good cop gone bad.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As chase drove away, I was shocked at how rude he just was to me. Just then I saw Ryder walk out of the lookout.

"Good evening Skye, how are you?" Ryder asked.

I gave a sigh "I'm doing great"" I said sarcastically.

Then Ryder walked up to me and knelt beside me "Skye, what's wrong?" Ryder asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Ryder" I said trying to sound happy

"Skylla Rose, don't lie to me. Now, tell me what's on your mind?" Ryder asked again in a somewhat serious yet caring tone.

I looked at the ground and stayed silent.

Ryder gave a big sigh "it's Chase… Isn't it" Ryder said.

Ryder is the only one I've ever openly told about how I feel about Chase. I nodded and I could feel tears start forming in my eyes.

"he is acting weird towards me and the others. I have also seen him doing weird things too." I said to Ryder

"Weird?" Ryder asked

"yes weird, not acting like himself weird" I said.

he then looked at me "Skye, have you told chase about your feelings yet?" Ryder asked,

"I'm afraid to, I wanted him to tell me that he loves me first."

Then a thought hit me *gasp* "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING, DID YOU!?" I said still tearing up.

"No Skye, but you have to tell him soon before he starts thinking that… well… you don't love him." Ryder said.

My head shot up and I looked at him feeling my tears starting to fall.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, Ryder gave another big sigh.

"Chase, I saw him with a pup… a girl pup, I think, in town at James's restaurant the other day." Ryder said to me.

"how do you know that?" I asked now slightly whimpering.

"You think that I don't check on you pups when you leave the lookout, think again" Ryder said smirking.

I gasped "so you know what I did the other day" I said shocked

"yes, I know you spied on Chase, although you do it every once in a while" he said smirking

"do you think he has… well… fallen in love with her?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"I don't know Skye, but if you don't tell Chase soon, then I think he will go for that other girl." Ryder said.

Then I felt my heart rupture and I broke down and started to cry "I-I knew it, he has f-fallen for t-that German Shepard pup!" I cried

"I should have said something the other day!" I screamed, now sobbing.

Ryder sat down and picked me up and hugged me saying nothing to me, just holding me. After a few minutes, he stood up, I looked up at him

"I-I do l-love him Ryder" I cried as we walked towards the lookout.

"I know Skye, I know. Just let it all out, I got you." Ryder said in a comforting voice.

I then buried my head into him and just cried, harder than I ever have before.

...

Skye's POV

I heard the lookout doors open and we walked inside, I heard the tv going and I knew that some of the other pups were watching tv.

"Hey Ryder so what… wait, what happened?!" I Marshall ask

"I'll tell you later Marshall." Ryder said walking up the stairs to his room and closing the door behind him. By the time he sat down on his bed I was only sniffling.

"Ok Skye, I can tell you, I don't know if Chase does like this girl. But I would suggest that you tell him how you feel about him soon" Ryder told me.

"*sniff* I don't know if I can, I want him to admit it" I said.

Ryder sighed "Skye, I believe he already did tell you. He just didn't come right out and plainly say it. You just never noticed" Ryder said.

"WHAT! But how, when did he tell me!" I screamed

"all the time Skye; the way you two play at the park, how he sometimes looks at you in the elevator, the way he acted when you two play pup pup boogie, with the camping trip that you went on with rocky, when he passed out from worry when you were a mur-pup, when you crashed up at Jakes mountain he completely freaked out. Even on valentine's day, when he bought you that collar that you're wearing, I'm surprised that you didn't notice after that one." Ryder said to me.

"So, your saying that I since I didn't notice his real feelings, he might have given up on trying for me?" I asked tearing up again.

"that could be the case Skye" Ryder said.

"how could I be so blind" I said hanging my head looking at the collar he bought for me now around my neck.

"Skye, I guess all you can do now is tell him soon. I mean, he could still Love you and not this other pup. you never know." Ryder said to me.

The thought of chase still loving me did cheer me up a little bit. "thanks Ryder, I'll do that." I said hugging him.

He got up and turned to me "why not stay in here for a bit and get collected and when you are ok then come down dinner should be ready by then" Ryder said.

"I will, thanks" I said lying down on the bed.

"Anytime Skye" Ryder finished and closed the door.

As I lay there all I can think about was why I never told chase how I felt about him since he clearly did love me. "but… I still love him" I muttered to myself as I started crying softly.

...

Skye's POV

After I collected myself (and fixed my hair of course) from the breakdown I had, I walked downstairs to see Ryder just finishing up making dinner and the other pups were watching tv. As I came down the stairs I saw that Marshall was walking over to me.

"hey Skye, are you ok?" Marshall asked voice filled with concern.

I smiled "yes Marshall I'm fine now, thanks for asking" I said to him.

He smiled then gave a big sigh, looked directly into my eyes with extreme intensity and suddenly Marshall felt intimidating.

"tell me Skye, who hurt you?" he asked.

I looked at him, realizing he was serious and wanting an answer I heaved a huge sigh

"it's nothing I can't handle Marshall." I said somewhat confidently.

He then growled which made me jump a little "bullshit, nothing but pure pain makes someone cry like you did, I know what that's like!" Marshall said.

I was in shock, "Marshall…" I started

"no, someone hurt you and they will pay, I don't care who it is." He said angrily.

"Marshall, watch your language." Ryder said as he walked into the dining area.

"sorry Ryder, I'm just worried hehe" He said trying to laugh it off.

"I know, but it Skye's decision to tell us, if she thinks she can handle this then we must let her. we can only help when she decides to tell us. Only time will tell how this all plays out for her." Ryder said

"dude Wyder, I never knew you were so wise." Zuma said walking in the room

"hehe me either." Ryder said and we laughed about it.

"alright dinner is ready, come and get it" Ryder said to us

"what are we having Ryder?" Rubble asked

"we are having meatball lasagna, Rubble" Ryder said to him

"sounds really good" Rubble said.

After dinner, while the other pup went outside, I went to the tv and I turned on the game console and went to look at the video games we have and I saw a game that I have sometimes seen Ryder play when we are sleeping (or supposed to be) I smiled at that thought. So, I pulled it out and looked at the cover and I looked at the cover. The game is called Grand Thief Auto V. I took the game over and put it in the gaming console and as the loading screen came up Ryder walked in the room

"hey Skye the other pups went out… huh… so, what do you think you're doing?" he asked me.

I shuffled my paws "ahh… just playing games Ryder" I said getting nervous

"hmm… ok then, I'll come back in a few minutes to watch but I must finish the dishes"

Ryder said as he walked back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"ok" I called to him and returned to the tv. I have already see Ryder play this game before, it was bad, but I knew I could get something out of this game. As I started playing the game just as Ryder came walking in and took a seat in a beanbag chair next to me.

"so, you wanna tell me why you're playing this game?" he asked me surprised.

I just continued to play the game and I had just started shooting people. I could feel my anger come out into this game as I kept playing. Ryder then looked at me

"Skye, is this about Chase?" Ryder questioned. I still said nothing to him, getting angrier and I start pushing the buttons harder.

"Skye?" Ryder said persistent.

"FUCK! Yes, it's chase! I'm just not happy with him right now! You wouldn't understand Ryder, he is acting really strange… like his personality has changed!" I screamed at him putting my paws on him and looking dead into his eyes filled with rage.

Ryder was just in shock, then I realized what I said to him and I quickly got off him. I started to shake violently

"Ryder, I-I-I'm so Sorry." I said shakily then I spun around and bolted out of the lookout

"SKYE WAIT!" I heard Ryder call out as I sped for my pup house.

I literally dove into my pup house and slammed my head against the back wall

*BANG* "AH-OW" I screamed as I closed my door and locked it.

I started rubbing my head viciously trying to get the pain to go away 'what did I hit?' I thought.

Suddenly there was knocking on my door

*knock knock* "Skye it's Marshall, I heard a loud bang can I come in and check on you?" Marshall asked voice concerned.

I sat there quietly thinking he might go away

"SKYE… SKYE ARE YOU ALRIGHT! CAN YOU HEAR ME!... Alright, that's it" I heard him say then I heard scratching on my door and it flung open

"AHH!" I screamed Marshall jumped in surprise

"Skye, why didn't you answer me?!" Marshall demanded concerned and somewhat angry.

I didn't know what to do, I was freaking out, "I-I-I-I" I tried talking then I got lightheaded and "I-uh…um…" *groan* and I hit my pillow hard.

...

Marshall's POV:

"SKYE" I screamed and lunging into her pup house

"SKYE! ANSWER ME, SKYE!" I then quickly turned her over on her back

"*bark* stethoscope"

One shot out of my pack and I listened for a heartbeat. I got extremely worried then after a few seconds but, I found it and I sighed with relief. I then stepped out of her pup house

"RYDER, PUPS, COME QUICK! SKYE IS UNCONSCIOUS!" I howled. Within seconds, I saw Ryder and the other pups sprint towards me.

Ryder's POV:

I was in shock, I have never seen Skye this angry before. Then she apologized and sprinted out

SKYE WAIT! I screamed a little mad but mostly concerned for her.

'what is going on, I'm so confused. What is chase doing?' I thought to myself.

I sat there on the floor for a few minutes but then I heard Marshall screaming something.

"what the-" I started and struggled to get up, then once I was standing

Marshall screamed "COME QUICK! SKYE IS UNCONSCIOUS!" fear shot through my whole body and I sprinted faster than I ever have before to Marshall.

I almost ran into the other pups, when I got there Marshall's face was full of fear.

"Ryder, I have no idea what happened." Marshall said trying to stay calm but not doing the greatest job, then the other pups started throwing questions to Marshall.

"DUDE, what happened!"

"Is she going to be ok"

"is she bleeding… WILL SHE DIE!" they all were saying.

"pups, back up give Marshall space he needs to work, let's go inside the lookout and let him work. I ordered

"what! Dude! Are you serious!" they all screamed at once

"yes let's go, we can't distract him" I said as I herded the other the tree pups into the lookout.

I turned back to Marshall as I got to the door

"take care of her Marshall, call me if you need help." I said concerned

"I will Ryder, I will make sure that she is ok." Marshall said more serious than I have ever heard him before.

He sprinted to his pup house and it transformed into his ambulance and he drove over to Skye. As he loaded her inside as I walked inside the lookout to calm down the other pups.

...

Marshall's POV:

I was in shock, as I loaded Skye in the ambulance. Skye is knocked out in front of me, then I just shook my head

"get a fucking grip Marshall" I said to myself

"I have a patient and she needs my help" I told myself as I looked down at Skye.

"why can't it be like when Skye got hurt on Jake's mountain, that was easy" I said to myself

I put on my extra-long stethoscope and taped it to Skye's chest so I could keep an _ear_ on her heartbeat. I giggled at that joke, but then I got serious. I then checked Skye's head to make sure she didn't cut open her head when she hit it.

"oh shit!" said as I saw a good size gash in her head. I quickly grabbed my "blood towel" out of my bag and held it against her head as I reached for the bandage roll, gauze, stitching thread and disinfectant cream. I quickly started to wipe the cut clean and then I grabbed the thread and started to stitch the cut close, then I rubbed some cream over the cut and took some gauze, folded it into a square, put it on the cut and I started to wrap up Skye's head. Then, once I finished the bandage on the right side of her head leaving her ear out, I also put on a cone so she wouldn't try to scratch it off in the morning.

"*sigh* there, finished" I muttered

I carried her carefully back into her pup house. Once I laid her down in her bed, she shifted and sat up

"w-what happened? Skye asked groggily.

"Skye, you passed out for a few hours. You have a cut on your head so I bandaged it up. You just need to rest now" I informed her.

"but, I feel fine Marshall" Skye said and struggled to get up but stumbled back into her bed.

"whoa, take it easy. I'm telling you you're not fine, now you need to rest, you lost a lot of blood. That's an order Skye." I instructed in my doctor's voice.

"alright" she said drowsily and fell asleep almost immediately.

...

Ryder's POV:

As I herded the other pups inside Zuma rounded on me

"is Skye going to be ok?" he asked worried

"Zuma, Skye is going to be ok." I reassured him.

"Ryder, what happened to Skye?" Rubble asked.

"did someone hurt her!" Rocky demanded.

"all right everyone needs to settle down" I said calmly

"are you serious Ryder, we won't settle down till we know what happened" Rocky said determined

"ok, let's go sit in the living room and I will explain everything to you guys" I said to them as I started walking over to the living area.

As I sat down with the other pups I explained to them what happened, just leaving all the Chase stuff out.

"So, she just ran into a wall?" Zuma questioned

"yes, that's it" I said to him

"so that is what happened to her." Rubble said

"yes, that is what happened to her" I said to them. We all just sat there for a few minutes quietly thinking.

Then rocky gets up and starts walking away. He then stops "I'm going to turn in for the night" he said,

"ok Rocky, goodnight" I said

"goodnight, even though it's not a good night" He said then Zuma and Rubble stood up.

"I'm getting a snack but then I'm going to bed too" Rubble said I just smiled shaking my head.

"Dude, how can you think of your stomach at a time like this" Zuma said shocked.

I just laughed "well, sleep tight pups. try to get some sleep and don't worry, Skye will be just fine." I reassured them

they walked out the side door to their pup houses.

'Although they didn't know the real reason why all this strange stuff is happening now, but, I soon fear that they will' I thought to myself as I decided to go and see Marshall.

...

Marshall's POV:

Then Ryder walked out "hey Marshall, how's it going?" Ryder asked nervous.

"hey Ryder, I'm done. She will be fine, she had a good gash on the top, right side, of her head so I had to stitch and bandage that up. She just needs rest now." I informed him.

"thank goodness" Ryder said relieved

"hey Ryder, can I asked what happened?" I said.

"well, when you pups went outside, I found Skye in the living room playing one of my video games. I went and joined her so I could keep an eye on her. I asked her why she was playing this game and she didn't answer. After a few more times of asking her, she finally blew up at me and swore at me. She apologized and bolted out the door. One thing lead to another and now here we are." Ryder said as he recalled the events, just like he told the other pups.

"huh… wait, I thought we aren't allowed to play those games?" I asked

"none of you are, so I was surprised that she choose the worst of them and even knew how to play it. I'm still trying to figure out how she knows so much about that game." He said

"ok well, we'll just ask her tomorrow when she wakes up." I said to Ryder as he looked at Skye.

"good idea, let's let her sleep" Ryder said

he turned around and started walking toward the lookout doors. I took one last look at Skye.

"something weird is going on around here… but what?" I thought to myself

"Marshall, are you coming?" Ryder called out to me

"yep, I'm coming" I said as I went inside with Ryder. When we walked in, we saw Rubble carrying food in his mouth.

He saw us and froze "what I eat when I'm stressed" he said,

"oh Rubble, when don't you eat" I said. we laughed

"well, time for bed pups. good night" Ryder said walking up the stairs to his room.

"good night Ryder" me and Rubble said together.

I decided to move my pup house next to Skye's pup house so I could keep an eye on her.

* * *

WOW. Skye finally talked about how she feels about chase, and now she PASSED OUT! people and pups are getting suspicious/curious about what is going on with her. also there were a few things that I put on this chapter that I used from another story out there. so, I'd like to thank insanityisablessedgift for letting me use parts from his story _"PAW patrol origins"_ (highly recommend you read it). I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. TTFN everyone.


	7. Getting the dress back

hello all, sorry it took me so long, I was just gone for a week on vacation and before that 2 jobs took up almost all of my time but I'm able to get this chapter out now for you.

PBM: I'm glad to hear that you now have an account, I will also be looking into some of your stores when I get the chance.

If any of you have questions comments or concerns when reading my stories, just send it as a reviews and I will answer them personally when I post the next chapter, or you can PM me and I will discuss it with you there. thank you all for reading my stories. so without further delay her is chapter 7 of Good cop gone bad.

* * *

Chase's POV:

I got back to the lookout after the movie and everyone was asleep.

'Perfect' I thought as I pulled into my spot and my truck turned into my pup house.

I went inside and changed into my spy gear, then I stepped out of my pup house and looked around making sure all the pups were still asleep. Once I checked and knew they were asleep I turned to my pup house

"*bark* spy truck" I said quietly.

Then I jumped into my truck and quietly drove down the lookout drive way to get Sylvia for our little "outing to the dress shop". As I pulled up to Sylvia's place she walked out in all black clothes.

"wow, you look…amazing Sylvia." She walked up to my truck

"hehe, thank you chase that's sweet." She said blushing as she jumped into my truck.

"you look great too Chase" Sylvia said to me.

"Alright let's go get that dress, of yours" I said and took off towards the store.

It took about ten minutes to get to the store area and park across the street. the shop was still open when we got there

"Crap, it's still open, what now?" Sylvia asked.

"we wait" I stated

"ah I hate waiting" Sylvia said.

"well we don't have a choice, I'm sorry" I said, she looked at me

"don't be Chase, it's not your fault" she said and smiled at me.

"well. it shouldn't be too much longer until he closes his shop, then that is when we strike" I said somewhat menacing.

After a little bit, the store owner Alec walked out and locked the store up for the night.

"alright let's go" Sylvia said but I stopped her with my paw

"whoa, hold on there, we need to wait until he is out of the area." I said to her as Alec walked to his car.

"why?" she asked

"so, we can be sure he won't get caught" I said.

"oh… right hehe" Sylvia said.

I just rolled my eyes in amusement and look back in time to see Alec start driving away.

I smiled as he drove out of sight "alright let's go." I said as I drove over to the shop.

As I got out I went over to the alarm system to check it out.

"oh crap, this might be tough, we can't just kill the power because that would set off the alarm. What's worse is this system comes with a laser security grid inside" I said to Sylvia

"well, we will just have to find a new way in" she said hopefully.

I looked around the building no cameras inside but the store is small so there might be one on the inside. Then a thought hit me

"I got it we can go in through the roof into the attic of the building find the wires for the camera which is separate from the alarm system and disconnect the cables, then we get your dress and get out." I told Sylvia.

"sounds great, but how do we get in, or in other words how do I get in?" she said questionably.

"simple, you need to become a spy" I said.

She turned to me with a confused look, then I took her over to my truck and gave her a super spy suit. I let her go inside the back of the truck to change.

…

Chase's POV:

"so, how do I look?" she asked as she came out of the truck.

As I looked at her I was completely dumbfounded by her appearance. Her blue fur mixed perfectly with the stealth black and green striped suit with a special back up pup pack.

"wow" was all I could say.

"so, shall we get my dress?" she asked.

"of course, let's climb *bark* suction cups" I said green colored suction cups popped out of my boots

"*bark* suction cups" Sylvia said and her boots did the same.

Then we started accenting to the top of the building. Once we got to the top I looked around for any kind of opening, then I saw a window.

"perfect, come on follow me" I said to her as we made our way to the rooftop window. When we got to the window and looked inside I saw the attic and another window into the shop. I opened the window and took a step back

"*bark* zip-line" I said

it shot right out of my pack and attached the hook into a pipe in the roof. I looked over to Sylvia.

"go head, try it" I said to her

"*bark zip-line" she said and her pack did the same as mine.

"ok follow me" I instructed as we lowered ourselves into the shop's attic.

As we landed I looked up and instantly saw wires, I quickly went to the window

"bingo, camera wires" I said

I saw a camera in the ceiling of the shop right under the wires. The Sylvia rushed the wires and ripped them out. Then I saw the camera go limp, showing it was off. No alarm went off after the few moments it was pulled.

"ok we're clear" I said

I opened the hatch into the shop and we descended into the dark room. We put on our masks so we couldn't be seen by people outside in case someone passed by and saw us. As we descended I felt like I was back in Detmold city still in the street gang on a night time raid. As we landed I saw all the lasers on the floor as Sylvia landed in one of the outlined boxes of lasers.

"whoa, high tech" she whispered

"be careful, the dress is right over there." I said pointing over to the girl dog clothing section.

"let's go" she said as she slowly stepped over each line. I followed her until we came to the dress.

"there it is" she said and sure enough it was the same dress she had on earlier.

She then grabbed the dress, being careful not to touch the wires as she put it in the pup pack. Then we both slowly walked back over underneath the hatch, shot out zip-lines into the attic and raised up into the attic. I plugged in the camera again and we climbed out onto the roof through the window. Then we climbed back down the wall and jumped off the wall and into my truck, and sped off away from the store.

"that was… AWESOME!" Sylvia yelled

"that was, but keep it down, we don't want to wake anyone and get caught." I said to her

"oh… right… sorry" she said quietly excited

she reached into the pup pack and pulled out the dress.

"EEEK! Oh, thank you chase!" she screamed quietly as we pulled up to her house.

She then kissed me "it was my pleasure" I said smiling and blushing.

"I'll see you later… bad pup" she said mischievously

she jumped out of the car without the spy gear on, holding her dress. She turned to me

"I'll see you later, officer" I smiled as she walked inside.

As I drove off I couldn't stop thinking about what she said bad pup. I thought about it for a minute…

"I like to sound of that" I said to myself smiling as I drove over the bridge to the lookout.

"a bad cop, I like it… I like it a lot." I said to myself as I started up the driveway.

Once I pulled in and got out of my truck it turned back into my pup house. As I crawled in I thought about what had happened tonight.

'Wow this was the most fun I have had since I was a street pup.'

Suddenly memories of my past hit me like a freight train at full speed and I slowly fell asleep. I dreamed of my past because it felt like I have recently started to relive it before I got put in the pound.

...

Skye's POV:

I sat up to a throbbing pain in my head and as I reached up to rub my head I found a bandage wrapped around it.

"Hm, this must be Marshall's work" I thought and smiled.

Then a familiar beeping sounded "Paw Patrol to the lookout" Ryder's voice came over my pup tag.

I got up and I staggered a bit but got my balance and walked out of my pup-house and headed to the elevator. As I walked into the elevator I saw chase sitting there looking tired… again.

'this is weird, Chase is normally always fully awake in the morning and always gets a full night's rest. But lately, he has been the opposite of that."

Once I got there I saw that he was actually sleeping. "hey Skye, how's your head doing today" Marshall asked concerned behind me. I turned to face him.

"it's better, thank you Marshall. Although I don't remember much from last night" I said rubbing my head.

"Its ok. Just be careful when rubbing your head, I don't want you to undo the wrap by accident." Marshal told me.

"ok, I'll try to take it easy on it" I said as the elevator doors closed and we went up to the command center.

…

Chase's POV:

I woke up and had a minor headache and I just shook it off.

"ugh, now I know why everyone hates Mondays." I said to myself as I stretched in my pup house.

Then a beeping came from my pup tag "Paw Patrol to the lookout" Ryder called through the tags.

I yawned "time to go to work" I said

I charged out of my pup house and into the lookout. "*yawn* man, I'm tired" I said Then Marshall walked in

"whoa, Chase you look exhausted." Marshall commented

"I feel like it dude." I said as Marshall tripped and crashed into me.

"Marshall" I said annoyed.

"sorry Chase" he said as he got back up.

I then could feel my eyes closing until I fell asleep. It was just a few minutes because once I woke up we were going up to the command center. Once we got out we all jumped into the room and lined up

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir" I said feeling more awake suddenly.

"alright pups we have multiple problems today, over the weekend two stores were robed, the grocery store and the tux shop. we all gasped.

"oh no, those were the ones we robed. I have to play this cool so I don't get caught" I thought.

"So, for this mission I need…Chase, you will be able sniff out who did this." Ryder said

"chase is on the case" I said hiding my nervousness well… I hope.

"I will also need Rocky, you will check for security cameras and if they have any cameras then check camera feed of both places to see if you find anything" He said,

"Green means go" Rocky said

"the last pup I need is Skye, with your goggles that zoom in, nothing could hide from you" Ryder said

"this puppy gotta fly" Skye said and flipped but when she landed she staggered a little.

Everyone flinched but me "I'm good guys." She said "

"hey, that's my line" Marshall said and we all laughed.

"but in all seriousness Skye, you need to take it easy while you heal" Marshall instructed Skye.

"*sigh* alright Marshall I will" Skye said.

"did something happen yesterday while I was gone yesterday?" I asked already knowing that I was on a date not a mission.

"while you were gone Chase, Skye cracked her head open and passed out from her injuries last night." Ryder said.

"oh no, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"well I'm awake, so that's the good" she said slightly hinting something like exhaustion.

"well that's good, glad to know you're ok" I said to her.

I still care about her… just not like how I use to. It's more like she is my little sister now that I think about it.

…

Skye's POV:

I was happy to hear that Chase cared if I was ok, maybe he still does love me. I then turned my head to Ryder to finish listing to the briefing.

"Alright first we will go to the grocery store, then the tux shop after." He finished

"paw patrol we're on a roll" Ryder called and ran towards the fireman's pole and slid down.

As Chase, Rocky and I slid down the slide to our vehicles and we all headed towards the grocery store.

* * *

oh boy, will Chase get away with what he and Sylvia did or will they get caught? Questions will be answered so stay tuned for the next chapter. again thank you all for reading my stories, its an honor to have your support. TTFN


	8. The investagation: Part 1

Hey everyone. I'm glad that you all did enjoy this chapter. I also know that some of you didn't really like the whole "stealing thing", but it's done now.

PawPatrolLover73- I'm glad that you did turn out to enjoy the last chapter. as for where I went on vacation, where I went is in a new story that I just posted today, that story says where I went on vacation, you should check it out.

Since there are no other questions posted from the last chapter, I now give you the 8th chapter.

* * *

Chase's POV:

I was super nervous as we headed to the grocery store. 'what if they find out that it was me, I guess I might just have to go against orders to keep me and Sylvia safe and out of trouble' I thought to myself. As we got to the grocery store I hoped out and followed Ryder and Skye inside, once I got in I started to get nervous but I kept my cool as the store manager came up to us.

"Ryder, thank goodness. Thank you for coming, come over here" The Manager said.

We walked over to the row where me and Sylvia took the food.

"this is where the thief or thieves, I can't really tell, but this is where they stole the food" he said.

"ok, thank you Gorge, we'll find out who did this" Ryder said,

"thank you, Ryder, so much" Gorge said

"your welcome Gorge. Ok pups, let's get to work" Ryder said he started to look around. "ok Chase see what you can smell out, Skye you look around the rest of the building and see if you can find anything else that could tell us who did this, and Rocky check for damage on the building in case the thief damaged the building when entering or leaving" Ryder ordered

"you got it Ryder" Skye said,

"Green means Go" Rocky said,

"sure thing" I said and Ryder looked at me funny.

"Chase, everything ok?" Ryder asked,

"everything's fine, let's find this guy" I said to him although the thief is standing next to you is what I was thinking. I started to sniff around the row and as I came up to the middle of the row I caught the scent of Sylvia but something was weird… It was fresh! I got nervous.

'Could she be in here right now' I thought extremely nervous "Chase, did you find something buddy?" Ryder asked.

I had to think fast "um… I think so" I lied and continued sniffing finding my old scent and then… cat and I smiled with a new plan.

*A-A-CHOO* I sneezed "sorry my allergies again, I found cats Ryder" I said.

"Hm alright that could be something but let's keep looking" Ryder said.

After about 45 minutes of looking and not finding anything of interest Ryder decided to check with Skye.

"hey Skye, find anything?" Ryder called, nothing for a minute

"oh sorry, I was taking one last check but nothing of interest up here Ryder" Skye reported.

"alright Skye, come on back we still have one more job to do." Ryder said followed by a sigh.

…

Skye's POV:

As we got to the grocery store I noticed that chase seemed tense… well more tense than usual.

As I landed and jumped out of my helicopter, we all started walking into the grocery store to look at the crime scene. When we walked in the store looks bigger on the inside then on the outside. The shelves running from the roof all the way to the floor, classic white tile floors, and blue walls with lightning shaped stripes going across the wall. Ryder greeted the store manager and they talked about what had happened, out of the corner of my eye I saw chase shuffle his paws.

'What is he doing? Is he nervous about something?' I thought to myself.

Then Ryder finished up with talking to the manger and looked to us. Ryder gave us our assignments

"you got it Ryder" I stated

"green means go" Rocky said

"sure thing" Chase said

I almost fell over and I looked at him with utter disbelief. Rocky's mouth hung open in shock

"Chase, everything ok?" Ryder asked curiously yet concerned.

"everything's fine, let's just find this guy" he said sounding slightly nervous but I dismissed it as nothing.

"ok, good. Skye, you start looking around and see if you can find anything of interest, Rocky go and Check for Damage instead of a security system" Ryder said

I nodded and walked off to search for clues. I checked the other aisles to see if I could find anything. I was sniffing around looking for anything.

"what I wouldn't give to have a nose like chase does, it would make looking for things easier" I thought to myself.

Suddenly a scent hit me. *sniff sniff* the sent was unfamiliar with me. I decided to see if I could find anything that could link the scent. I looked around at the products on the shelf for a few minutes. Then, as I came up to a product in a white box I noticed this little patch of light blue on the corner of it. I touched it and it fell off. Then I realized that it was a patch of blue fluff. As I picked it up and looked at it closer I became shocked to find that it was…DOG FUR! I put it in my pack and kept looking around the rest of the aisles. After 10 minutes, I didn't find anything else in the rest of the aisles, so I decided to look elsewhere, so I went up to the store manager.

"excuse me sir, does this place have security cameras that I could look at? I asked him.

"In fact, there is, I had them installed over the weekend. Come on Skye, it's upstairs, follow me." Gorge said.

"great" I said following him into the back and upstairs.

When we got up there it was a pretty big space. It stretched from one end of the building to the other, but it wasn't as wide as downstairs was but it had lots of rooms for different things. Gorge took me to the new security office that he had made.

"Well, here we are, the security office. I was taught how to use this thing on Friday before I closed the shop for the weekend. Here I'll pull up the footage and show you how to use it." Gorge said.

"Thanks, this will help us a lot in the hunt" I said as he nodded and started up the computer system.

After he showed me enough to work the system and look through video footage, he left to go downstairs and open the shop. I started on Saturday morning because it was installed on Friday night and that footage was mostly static or showed the people who installed the system. I had to fast forward for a second until I saw movement on the screen.

"I got them… wait it is just gorge" I said to myself.

I had only got to 5 pm on the footage and gorge was just checking the store. I fast forward through the footage again. At about the 2:30 am mark I saw static again and I stopped.

"what the heck?!" I said stopping the fast forward

Then suddenly the screen came back on and I saw movement in the store. As I let it play I saw shadows move in the store. So, I hit a button and turned on night vision. Gorge told me that at night the camera records in normal and night vision footage, "wow really fancy system" I thought aloud to myself. So, as I shifted over the aisles I finally found the thief's in the 5th aisles.

"ha now I finally got… WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed

As I watched the video, I realized that the thieves were… dogs. But, these were not just common street dogs.

"I can't believe this… how could you… CHASE! What's even worse was that you are with… HER!" I screamed in that soundproof room.

I was violently shaking. I didn't know what to do. How was I going to tell Ryder about this? What would happen to chase? What would happen to the Paw Patrol. Then something else hit me… he was with that girl.

"oh no! has he already fallen for this girl? I might be too late to save…us" I said sadly.

Then as I kept watching Chase and that Girl steal food and other things, they suddenly stopped and bolted out. I watched a little longer, but no one came in after they ran off. Then I took a jump dive and started to download the footage onto it. After I finished the download the footage, I heard a beeping sound and I jumped, then I realized it was my pup tag that beeped and I sighed with relief.

"hey Skye, did you find anything?" Ryder called through the pup tag

"oh no, if I show Ryder this then chase could get in a whole lot of trouble, or worst of all… kicked from the Paw Patrol!" I thought in a panic. "I'll just have to *gulp* lie to him" I started to sweat badly when I answered Ryder

"oh sorry, I was taking one last check but, nothing of interest up here Ryder" I reported.

Great I just lied to Ryder, what am I going to do. If he finds out I'll get into trouble too. Looks like I will have to has a little chat with Chase later. I thought upset with him

"alright Skye, come on back we still have one more job to do." Ryder said followed by a sigh.

I then took the jump drive, shoved it deep into my pack and headed downstairs to regroup with Ryder, Rocky and Chase before we head to the tux shop. Once I got downstairs, I saw Ryder and Chase standing at the counter talking with the manager, Rocky was walking towards Ryder and Chase from the back-entrance area. Once I walked out from behind the counter, Ryder and Chase looked a little surprised to find me back there.

"How was your search?" Ryder asked me.

"it was good, but I didn't find anything so that's the one bad part of it." I lied again

"that's ok Skye, you tried your best. But let's get going, we still have one more place to check out." Ryder said to us

He then thanked Gorge for letting us look around the store and we walked out to out vehicles and headed to the tux shop. On the way, over to the tux shop, I just kept thinking of that video and the same question kept running through my head

"why would you do this Chase?" Then before I knew it we were on the other side of town at the tux shop.

* * *

OH BOY! HERE WE GO! Skye has just found out What Chase was trying so hard to hide... he is the thief, not to mention with Sylvia again. Skye now has to keep this from the rest of the Paw Patrol just to keep Chase safe, but can she keep this big of a secret? Skye is freaking out now... can she get chase to come back to her or is it too late.

Again and as always, if you have questions, comments, or concerns on anything from this story or about me PM or write a review and I will personally answer it

tune in for the next Chapter, which I hope to post by next Sunday August 13th (if life allows). but until then TTFN -Ace


	9. The investagation: Part 2

hello everybody, as promised I have the next chapter here for you. they at now at the tux shop trying to find new thieves. so without further delay, here is chapter 9.

* * *

Chase's POV:

When we got to the tux shop, I became more nervous when we were at the grocery store, mostly because I knew this place had cameras and I was hoping that we weren't caught on any cameras, in case of a fail-safe system on them. As we walked up to the store Alec opened the door,

"thank goodness it's you Paw Patrol, please come in" Alec said he then looked at me

"well hello again Chase, how was that movie" Alec asked

Ryder then looked at me confused, I had to think of something quick.

"Oh, this was where I had to pick up that VIP last night" I told Ryder

"Oh, ok. Alec, do you mind if we could look around the store for clues?" Ryder asked him

"Sure thing, have at it" Alec said gesturing the whole store.

"Thank you, Alec" Ryder said

As Ryder and Skye walked away, I looked at Alec.

"so how was your date with that girl?" Alec asked

"SHHH, don't say anything to Ryder… or else" I said darkly.

Alec then looked freaked out and scared. I got closer to him, getting right up to his face I looked him in the eye

"I don't want them to know anything until I tell them, is that clear" I told him.

He nodded franticly, I then walked away starting a search that was pointless.

"I'm the thief, but I can't tell anyone or let anyone know" I thought to myself.

As I was searching for clues that I needed to cover, up I saw in the corner of my eye Skye searching over by the checkout counter and Alec standing there looking at Skye. She then started to ask him a question, and just as he started to answer I shot him a death glare and he immediately changed what would have been his other answer about the truth of what happened. I then went back on my search for clues to cover up. When I came to the back of the store I found a patch of my fur on the ground.

"So, I did lose fur when the vent cover scratched me, Better pick this up fast" I thought to myself.

So, I quickly looked over at Skye and Ryder and then I snatched up the tuff of fur and shoved it into my pack, I only hope that my sent is not strong enough to be found by Skye. I then sniffed in that spot for a minute and then looked up as Ryder called.

"find anything over there Chase?"

"there's nothing here Ryder, I can't find anything" I lied to Ryder trying to convince him.

"Alright, Skye did you find anything on your side?" Ryder asked her, she didn't answer

"Skye!" Ryder called her

"Oh, sorry Ryder, no I didn't find anything over here either." Skye said with a scarce edge to her voice

"Ok… Rocky any sign of breaking and entering anywhere"

"Not yet…wait" Rocky said. Ryder then walked over to him.

I got super nervous as I walked over to them to see what they found. 'oh no, did he find fur too, or anything that could point to me or Sylvia' I thought nervously.

"up there, the vent hatch is opened" Rocky said pointing up

"good find Rocky, we can start on that" Ryder said "Alec, do you have a security system here?" Ryder asked him. I then became scared when he asked.

"yes, we do." Alec said

"great, would you take…"

"I'll go" Skye piped up interrupting Ryder.

I was shocked that she volunteered to look at the camera footage, apparently so was Rocky and Ryder

"we'll ok then, would you take Skye to where she can review the footage" Ryder asked Alec "we will still be looking for clues around here" Ryder added.

"Sure thing Ryder, I'll take her to our security camera office" Alec said. I instantly became terrified but I didn't show it as he took Skye into the back.

"ok boys, let's keep looking around" Ryder said

…

Skye's POV:

As we pulled up to the tux shop, the door swung open and the owner Alec looked grateful to see us.

As we walked up Alec looked at Chase and smiled

"well hello again Chase, how was that movie" Alec asked

I looked at rocky and we were both confused by what he meant, as well as Ryder.

"Oh, this was where I had to pick up that VIP last night" Chase told Ryder

"Oh, ok. Alec, do you mind if we could look around the store for clues?" Ryder asked him

"Sure thing, have at it" Alec said gesturing the whole store.

"Thank you, Alec" Ryder said and we headed in the store.

As we walked in I had a strange thought "was chase responsible for this too… and with her" then we all looked to Ryder for the plan.

"All right pups, here is the plan Chase and Skye, look around the store for clues, Rocky check for how the thief of this place got in, look everywhere, and check the cameras to see if they were damaged. Alright let's get to work" Ryder said

As we broke off it looked like Chase had already started searching for clues near the human section

"so Alec, what was stolen exactly?" I overheard Ryder asked the store owner. I decided to stay close so I could find out.

"there were only two things stolen; a silver dress, and a jewelry set of earrings and a neckless. The weird thing was that it's sized for dogs. But I found clues that people took the stuff." Alec said which caught my attention.

So I then went to look around the pup sized clothing section. I looked around for 5 minutes and with having nothing so far, I was about to give up when I picked up an old sent… it was familiar to me. it was the same scents I found at the grocery store… it was that girl, she was the only one with chase. Then almost right after I got that scent I was hit with another and it made my suspicions correct, it was Chase's scent at least a day or two old.

I then decided to go ask the manger a question. As I walked up to him Chase passed by me to check the adult dog section. As I got to the checkout counter I saw the owner working on his computer.

"excuse me, Alec, is it?" I asked him

"yes, it is. what can I do for you?" he answered me with a question

"could you tell me by what you meant by when you asked chase about that movie? I asked

"well…" he started but froze for a minute "…I just saw him pick up someone in front of my shop here last night, now I have to finish some work, good luck on the search" he quickly said and went back to work.

I quickly turned and looked in the direction he was staring before and there was nothing there, but chase just entering that spot.

"What caused him to change his answer so fast?" I thought.

"find anything over there Chase?" Ryder asked Chase

"there's nothing here Ryder, I can't find anything" chase respond to Ryder with a somewhat sad tone

"Alright, Skye did you find anything on your side?" Ryder asked me,

'I have a sickening feeling that the reason that he changed his mind so quickly had to do with someone. I had a good guess, but I prayed I was wrong" I thought to myself

"Skye!" Ryder called me, snapping me back to reality

"Oh, sorry Ryder, no I didn't find anything over here either." I said a little cross

"Ok… Rocky any sign of breaking and entering anywhere"

"Not yet…wait" Rocky said. Ryder then walked over to him.

I got excited 'finally a clue to who we could be looking for' I thought, still holding on to my suspicions.

"up there, the vent hatch is opened" Rocky said pointing up

"good find Rocky, we can start on that" Ryder said "Alec, do you have a security system here?" Ryder asked him.

"yes, we do." Alec said

"great, would you take…" Ryder started saying then I got an idea

"I'll go" I called out interrupting Ryder.

Everyone looked at me surprised "what?" I asked. I had to see the footage to see if my suspicions are correct or not.

"we'll ok then, would you take Skye to where she can review the footage" Ryder asked Alec "we will still be looking for clues around here" Ryder added.

"Sure thing Ryder, I'll take her to our security camera office" Alec said.

Alec then turned to me "follow me Skye" he said opening a swinging door to behind the counter, then we entered another door into the back of the building. We entered a big break room and I followed Alec down a short hallway with a door at the end and a bathroom door on the right. When we entered the room at the end of the hall it was lit up by the computers inside. It was a big system with two desktop computer sets on the table with a joystick between the two keyboards.

"wow, that is impressive" I said "yes, it is" Alec said

"We do have a security guard that was working last night, but he told me that he was in the bathroom for a while when he got here. So I believe he missed the whole robbery, or slept through it" he added followed by a sigh. I just giggled a little and he joined in for a minute.

"anyway, do you know how this works?" he asked me "Kind of, could you show me the basics though please? It's different then the grocery store's system that I just used." I asked him he just started laughing. he then showed me how to work the footage replay part of this system.

"thanks Alec" I said kindly "your welcome Skye, anything to help you catch the guy." He said walking out of the room.

"I have a feeling the thief is already here" I quietly to myself as I started to look at last night's footage. Luckily, Alec started it from just as he left the store last night so, it didn't take long until I found something.

The camera read at midnight when I saw static so I stopped fast forwarding the footage "well that's just great" I said slamming my paw into the table. I then heard a beeping sound and looked up. The screen read in a red box "emergency backup batteries activated" it then turned green and the footage came back.

"cool, I'm back in business" I said looking at the screen once again.

As I started watching the footage again, I became really upset as my suspicions once again were right. The thieves were again dogs, but what got my attention what they were wearing. They were both wearing Super Spy gear designed by Ryder for…

"DAMMIT CHASE!" I screamed as I watched him and another pup went to grab a silver dress from the pup section.

Then as they made their way back under the vent hatch one went up but the other stopped on top of the jewelry case labeled pups. His looked back and an arm with glass cutter came out, opened the case and holding the glass piece. Then another arm came out and grabbed a very expensive looking earring and necklace set, then the first arm put the glass piece back, fix it up, and carried back up the second pup through the vent just as the first up got through it. then a green box appeared "emergency backup batteries disabled, power restored." And the footage fuzzed up and went back to normal.

I sat there in utter shock and disbelief "two times in two days, Chase robbed stores with that… that… BLUE COLORED BITCH!" I screamed angrily pounding the table.

I started to cry "why Chase… why are you doing all of this? This is not you, you're a good pup." I said to myself sobbing.

Then I shot up with tears falling down my face as a though hits me "its… HER, she is changing you Chase, and not in a good way." I said still crying but in rage

Then I started thinking "what if… the old chase, the pup I-I fell in l-love with is… gone and bad Chase is here to stay! I wailed burying my face into my arms crying.

I then shook my head "no, I won't let him turn bad. This blue bitch, who is killing the chase I love and replacing him with a complete stranger, must be stopped to save the chase I love" I said plugging in another jump drive, started to download the footage and wipe away my tears.

"I do love you and I will save you chase… **or die trying** " I said determined to get the good Chase back, the one I still love. I then finished the download, took the jump-drive out, put it into my pack and headed out to meet the others fixing myself up along the way.

...

Chase's POV:

After Skye went into the back of the store, I then remembered that I turned off the cameras so there was nothing to worry about. It would just be static footage. Rocky, Ryder and I kept looking for any clues until Skye returned. I went over to the dress area where we took Sylvia's dress from to look for any evidence of her or me.

I was looking around the dress rack for pups when I caught her scent as well as mine. I looked around and saw Rocky walking towards me 'oh crap, what do I do' I thought frantically.

"Hey chase, find anything here?" Rocky asked

Then I thought of something "Nothing but my scent from checking over here earlier" I said

"me either, no broken doors or nothing." Rocky said sadly. I was secretly relieved.

"Yeah, that sucks." I said

"Hey pups let's check outside of the building" Ryder suggested

"Ok" me and Rocky said together 'oh no, if they check the roof they might find how we got inside and the zip line gear we left behind' I thought as we went outside the building.

When we got outside, Ryder was standing just outside the door looking around.

"What are you looking for Ryder?" Rocky asked as we got next to him

"Places where the robbers had their car that night." Ryder said crouching down to look at the road. "Well, they took off from the front of the store. The skid marks are right here." Ryder said standing up.

"Where else should we check." I asked hoping he would not look elsewhere.

Ryder turned around towards the building "Chase, how about we check the roof" Ryder said and my heart stopped and my blood froze 'oh shit' I thought

"Chase?"

"… huh, oh sorry I blanked out. The roof… sure" I said starting to get scared.

"Are you ok Chase, you've been acting weird today" Ryder asked concerned

"I'm fine Ryder, let's go check the roof" I said quickly dropping that question. I then walked up to the building and stopped right next to the wall. I turned and looked at Ryder,

"I'll climb up the store wall and I'll pull you up Ryder." I said *bark* "suction cups" I called out and suction cups came out the bottom of my shoes.

I started climbing the wall just like I did the other night. Once I got to the top, I saw the gear we left behind laying right in front of me, I quickly grabbed it and ran it over to the back side of the store and threw it into the bushes. Then I quickly went over to the center of the roof.

*bark* "grappling hook" I called out and my gun came out of my pack "alright, here it comes Ryder!" *Bark* "fire" I called and my grappling hook shot over the ledge and down to Ryder.

"Good to go Chase. Pull me up" I heard Ryder call up to me *bark* "line retract" I called out and I pulled up Ryder over the ledge.

"thanks for the lift Chase" Ryder said, "no problem Ryder" I said.

Ryder brushed the dust off his vest, then looked around. "over there, the skylight looks damaged" Ryder said as I just finished pulling up Rocky. We all walked over to the glass pyramid to look at the damage… that I made.

As we got up to the glass I saw the hole I made the previous night.

"Wow, a perfect hole. That takes top of the line tools and real skill" Rocky said examining the hole. I smiled 'I'll take that as a compliment, I guess' I thought to myself.

Ryder looked inside the hole holding a flashlight. "hey, it looks like some of the wiring fir the building was damaged, it looks like the wiring is for the cameras by the looks of things." Ryder said sounding defeated.

"then, how will we find out who did it?" I asked trying to sound worried, but I was happy.

"I'm not sure chase, these robbers must have been pros because we didn't find anything they left behind" Ryder said sounding worried.

*sigh* "well, let's head back down and see if Skye found anything we can use" Ryder said walking to the front ledge of the store and I started to lower Rocky down followed by Ryder.

Once I knew I was out of ear shot I started to giggle "perfect, I got away with it" I said to myself then I walked down the side of the wall with my suction cups to the ground.

"come on pups, let's see if Skye has anything inside" Ryder said walking towards the building.

"don't worry about it because I already know that she doesn't" I thought smiling and following Ryder and Rocky inside. We saw Skye sitting there waiting for us by the front counter.

"find anything Skye?" Ryder asked

Skye lowered her head "I'm sorry Ryder, someone had cut the feed from the camera, so someone must have damaged the wires. I didn't get anything" Skye told us sadly, Skye then saw me and quickly looked away.

"That's ok Skye and yes, your right, we just checked the roof and found how they got in and the wiring in the building cut and broken. We also didn't find anything either." Ryder said sounding truly defeated.

"But we can't give up pups, we will find whoever did this." Ryder said suddenly determined

'great, just great' I thought.

Ryder then thanked Alec and we headed back to the lookout. I still couldn't figure out why Skye looked at me funny.

* * *

Wow, Chase is doing anything and everything possible to make sure that he doesn't get caught. but it's not enough, Skye if finding proof that he did it. will she turn him in to Ryder or will she keep it a secret to protect him and the Paw Patrol, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next exciting chapter. * **SMALL** **SPOILER** * Paw Patrol meets Sylvia! *GASP*

As always, pleas let me know how I'm doing, if you like the story or anything by leaving reviews or by sending me a PM. thank you al for continuing to read my stories, I greatly appreciate it. I will try to have the next chapter by Sunday, August 20. until next time, TTFN


	10. The Fight

Hello readers, Surprise! I'm posting this a day early. So, there were a lot of questions some you asked from the last Chapter so lets go to those first.

Zuma Lover: I like the idea of using your OC, PM me and we can discuss how you want me to use him (or her). the way that Sylvia is bad is because, she is changing chase's character from a good law following police pup to a law breaking rouge police pup.

Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. this one will be more exciting the last.

PawPatrolLover73: Wow, thank you, I've put a lot into this story. Chase and Skye will be talking about what happened from the investigations soon, very soon. Your welcome, it's a pleasure to write this story for you and all who read it. I'm glad that I have your support.

Guest: Thank you, I will keep giving it all I've got.

I believe that was everyone from the previous chapter comments. if I missed anyone le me know. Now, let's jump into the next exciting chapter of this story. Here is Chapter 10, enjoy.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As we got back to the lookout the other pups raced up to us

"did you guys find anything?" Rubble asked

"who do we have to find?" Zuma asked

"where is this guy…or girl not sure?" Marshall asked slightly confused.

"pup's we didn't find anything at either place, but we are not giving up on the search. We just have to keep looking" Ryder said.

The pups cheered 'but I already knew who robbed both places… and he is standing right next to us' I thought. As we broke up the group huddle Ryder and the other pups went inside the lookout, Ryder then poked his head out the door.

"you coming Skye, I'm going to be starting dinner soon?" Ryder asked

"I'll be inside soon, I'm just going to put my stuff in my pup house" I said

"Did you need help?" Ryder asked still probably worried after my accident.

"No thanks Ryder, I can manage." I said

"alright, let me know if you do need help with anything." Ryder said

"Will do Ryder." I said.

I saw Chase walk into his pup house and I just started to get angry. I stalked into my pup house and closed the door behind me. I then threw my pack across my pup house and buried my head into my bed

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into my bed and then I took a deep breath and walkout of my pup house to see Chase walking out of his at the same time. I frowned when he started towards the door.

"hey Skye" Chase said

"hey" I said

"what's up, you seem mad about something?" Chase asked.

I wanted to burst out laughing then turn on him and give him my full rage about him breaking and entering, stealing and everything. But I didn't,

"I'm not mad about anything" I said trying to sound cheerful and happy even though I was beyond pissed off at him.

"Ok cool. Let's go see what the others are doing." Chase said walking into the lookout. I stare after him with anger behind my eyes. I still followed him inside.

When we got inside I saw the other pups playing pup pup boogie and Ryder cooking in the kitchen. Chase smirked and walked over to the pups

"I dib's next game" He said

"I'll play you chase" I said almost cutting him off.

He turned around and smirked 'I won't go easy on you, just so you know"

"wouldn't want it any other way" I said returning the smirk.

Once Marshall and Zuma finished by a famous Marshall wipeout, me and chase took the mats over.

"You ready to get beat, fly girl" Chase said challengingly

"Only if you are, crossing guard" I said tauntingly

"OOOOHHHH!" the other pups jeered behind us and Chase swung his head to shoot a warning glance at them, instantly quieting them. I was shocked that he did that to them

"Oh, it's on now… Princess" Chase shot right back with a devilish smirk

"DAAAAAAAAM!" The other pups jeered behind us again and I was stung by that remark

"Bring it" I said slightly growling at Chase with a smile as the game started the starting countdown.

3-2-1-GO the game announced and we started the game. I looked over and saw that Chase looked determined to beat me.

As we played the levels got harder. "The funny thing is Chase" I said as we danced on the mats.

He looked at me confused "I thought you how to play, but I didn't teach you everything I know" I said looking at him as rapid-fire mode activated and I started hitting the moves with ease and Chase was struggling to keep up.

DONE- GAME OVER the game announced and we stopped. Both me and Chase collapsed exhausted and heaving for breath. We both looked up PLAYER ONE: SKYE WINS

The other pups cheered and Chase stood up and walked up to me. I looked up at him and he held out his paw. I took it and he heaved me up until we were touching noses. The other pups gasped as I looked directly into his eyes.

"You got lucky there, princess. It won't happen again" Chase said darkly and dropped me on the ground.

I was exasperated and scared at the same time as I watch him stalk away from the game and sit on a beanbag on the other side of the room. The other pups ran over to me and helped me up,

"You ok Skye?" Rubble asked concerned

"I'll be fine Rubble" I reassured him. I looked to my right to see Marshall walking over to Chase and he didn't look happy at all. He must be going to talk to him. 'Oh no' I thought as I saw Marshall stop right in front of him

…

Chase's POV:

'Unbelievable, she distracted me. Cheater' I thought as I laid down in the beanbag chair. I then heard paw steps expecting Skye to be there.

"What the hell was that Chase!?" I jumped surprised that it was Marshall standing over me clearly mad at me.

"What was what?" I said

"What do you mean what was what, why did you do that to Skye? I WANT AN ANSWER CHASE!" He yelled making me jump. "NOW"

"Geez, ok. Skye cheated by distracting me so I got mad" I said, "at least I didn't hit her" I said annoyed.

Then something hit me in the back of the head I wiped my head around to see Marshall putting his paw down

"ouch, what was that for?!" I said

"You never do that to a girl, especially family Chase." Marshall said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"I suggest you apologize for hitting me Marshall, or else" I said warningly as he started to walk away

Marshall stopped "Or what Chase? What are you going to do if I don't?" Marshall asked challengingly not turning around.

"Try me and find out what will happen" I said challenging him.

He then turned to face me, "Chase I don't want to fight you, but if it a fight you want then a fight is what I'll give you" Marshall said growling.

"well maybe a fight is what I want then" I said growling

"fine then, you asked for this" he said baring his teeth

He then lunged at me and I lunged at him. Marshall bit my leg and I yelped and bit him in the tail and he screamed and punched e in the face, then I punched him back in the face as he did a series of jabs to my chest and then kicked me sending me flying and crashing into the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryder run over.

"Marshall and Chase stop this at once!" he commanded

I saw Marshall get up "you'll pay for that!" I screamed and crashed into him and we rolled out the lookout doors kicking, punching and biting each other into the drive way. We rolled apart and fell on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Marshall looking at me while laying on the ground. We both jumped up into a defense stance.

"Had enough Chase?" Marshall asked

"you wish!" I screamed and jumped on him biting his back he howled and he rolled over squishing me underneath him I squeaked and then he was sitting on top on top of me holding my arms down and he started punching me repeatedly in the chest and face. At that moment memories of me on the streets flooded back to me.

I then moved my head and Marshall punched the ground and I bit his arm and Marshall howled and I then kicked him in the chest and sent him flying off an onto the ground. I then quickly got up and jumped on him pinning him down and I started to punch Marshall in the chest, then in the face repeatedly. Then he bit my arm and lunged, crashing into me. sending us rolling in a ball of fury both of us biting, punching, and kicking each other. Then we hit a tree and our ball exploded and we both flew in different directions and I landed on my feet but staggered on landing. I was surprised to see Marshall do the same. the he started charging towards me and I charged towards him.

Suddenly a blow to my side sent me flying into the grass and I also saw the same thing happen to Marshall. I tried to get up but then someone pinned me down.

"Chase, stay down, if you know what's good for you." I heard Rubble say to me as he held me down. I looked over and saw that Zuma had Marshall pinned down across from me.

"I'M NO DONE WITH HIM, LET ME AT HIM" I shouted

"I HAVE TO FINISH THIS, GET OFF ME!" Marshall screamed

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Ryder screamed and we both froze as we only saw is feet pass between us.

"Zuma, Rubble release them now please." Ryder said in a calm voice. The instant change in his voice terrified me as I felt the weight of rubble instantly off me. I sat straight up and Marshall right next to me did the same thing.

Ryder then sent the other pups inside. He just started pacing in front of us. His face showed nothing but confusion, anger, and disappointment. I looked at marshal and he looked at me. he shared the same look of terror as me. we had never seen Ryder this mad before. He continued to pace for a few more minutes then stopped dead in between us. Both Marshall and I froze as he turned to face us.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THAT CAUSED YOU TWO TO GET INTO THIS BAD OF A FIGHT!" Ryder screamed at us

We were silent for a moment. "WELL, TELL ME!?" Ryder demanded looking from me to Marshall. I took a deep breath "… I"

"Chase and Skye were playing pup pup boogie and as they played it got really competitive between them. When they finished, they both fell of exhaustion and it said that Skye won, chase went over to supposedly help her up to only grab her and bring her nose-to-nose with him. He then threatened her that he wouldn't lose against her again and then dropped her on the ground and stalked off. I then went over to talk with him." Marshall was saying

"you didn't talk you yelled at me. you came up to me swearing and demanding what I did it for then you hit me in the back of my head, which then caused this huge fight." I interrupted Marshall

"you literally asked me if I wanted to fight I didn't want to but you clearly wanted to so I did what you wanted so it wouldn't be taken out on someone else." Marshall interrupted me

I went up to Marshall and glared at him and started to growl he did the same right back to me as we were nose to nose.

"STOP THIS NOW, BOTH OF YOU" Ryder yelled separating us at the same time.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BE FURIOUS OR EXETREMELY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO! THIS IS ABSOLUETLY UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BOTH DO THIS. WE DO NOT FIGHT EACH OTHER TO SOLVE PROBLEMS, YOU TWO SHOULD KNOW THAT BETTER THEN ANY OF THE PUPS." Ryder yelled at us. Then he took a couple deep breaths then got down to look at us in the face

"I thought that you two are best friends. Best friends don't fight like this and never should." Ryder said

"you two were the first two pups in the paw patrol, I met you both as best friends. You guys had a bad fight then but this tops it as the worst fight between you two." Ryder said in a sad voice.

"So, I have decided that both of you are grounded for two weeks; you both are not allowed to leave the lookout, except on missions; you'll be cleaning all the pup houses every day and you are to go straight to your pup house for the rest of the night after dinner" Ryder announced.

"WHAT?! BUT!" both me and Marshall cried Ryder just held up is hand silencing us both.

"I don't want to hear anything else about this tonight or you'll go to bed hungry tonight, are we clear boys?" Ryder asked calmly

"…Yes sir" we both said together. "good now go and eat, I can guess that the other pups are done eating by now" Ryder said and we all went inside after that.

...

Skye's POV:

I watch Marshall talk to Chase, then he hit him *GASP* "oh no" I said as the other pup looked at what was happening. Rocky saw what was happening and ran to get Ryder. Just as he ran off I saw the unthinkable happen, Marshall hurtled at Chase and they started fighting each other.

"both of you stop please!" I cried out but they didn't seem to hear me.

Then Ryder and Rocky came running out of the kitchen and Ryder went over to the brawl between Marshall and Chase. "Marshall and Chase stop this at once!" Ryder ordered

Then I saw a flash of fury in Chase's eyes. "you'll pay for that!" he screamed and sailed into Marshall sending them both tumbling outside battling each other.

"we have to stop them, or they could kill each other!" I cried worried to death. Then Ryder stopped us

"Ryder what are you doing?!" I cried on verge of crying

"I'm making sure that none of you get hurt trying to stop them, let's let them fight this out for a little bit then we stop them when we have a chance. So, we watched in horror as the two charged each other and started fighting again. Everybody cringing as one or the other cried in agony. Then they were both sent flying in opposite directions and I saw Ryder gesture Rubble and Zuma to his side. He pointed to o both pups and then just as Chase and Marshall started to run towards each other again, Rubble and Zuma charged the two fighting pups and literally knocked them off their feet and pinned them down in the grass as the rest of us walked out.

As we got closer to Chase and Marshall I caught what they said

"I'M NO DONE WITH HIM, LET ME AT HIM" Chase shouted

"I HAVE TO FINISH THIS, GET OFF ME!" Marshall screamed

"THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Ryder screamed and all of us tensed up. We never heard Ryder so mad before.

"Zuma, Rubble release them now please." Ryder said in a calm voice. The instant change in his voice terrified all of us.

"can the rest of you please go inside, so we can talk privately" Ryder asked us, we all nodded and bolted inside. As the door closed we all stayed by the door for a moment and we heard Ryder screaming at Chase and Marshall.

"come on pups, let's eat and give them some privacy." Rocky said as he went to the table. The rest of us followed and we started eating in silence. We could still hear Ryder screaming at Chase and Marshall outside.

"this is all my fault" I said

"what!?" the other pups said, "that's not true Skye and you know it" Rubble said.

"yet it is Rubble"

"how Skye?" Rubble asked

I was silent, "just as I thought, don't blame yourself for this. It's their fault" he said pointing outside.

"I guess" I muttered. But it truly is my fault… or is it I'm just not sure. Then the door opened and Chase and Marshall walked in heads down and tails down with Ryder following close behind them. All three joined the table and the rest of dinner was silent.

That night I waited until all were asleep including Ryder and I went into the command center and watched the footage of Chase breaking into the stores. _I don't know what to do, I wish someone could tell me what to do!"_ I screamed in my thoughts silently crying on the outside.

* * *

Wow, I literally lost myself writing this chapter, I originally made it a lot worse but, I dialed it down because it was pretty graphic. Also, I know I said that the paw patrol would meet Sylvia this Chapter, but I actually read ahead in my plan and I almost missed this important part. She will meet the paw patrol in the next chapter actually.

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up everyone, my bad. As always please let me know what you thought of tis chapter, any Questions you have, or ideas you want to suggest. just leave a Review or PM me and I will get back to you by the time I post the next Chapter.

Speaking of which, I plan to post the next chapter by August 27th or the 30th (at the latest), so keep an eye out for the next chapter around that time. until next time, TTFN.


	11. Dinner Invitation

hello readers, I have a few comments I'd like to answer fist before anything else:

\- PawPatrolLover73: I'm glad that you like the drama, but there is more to come. I will more then likely Change the story by Adding the Charters names before their parts, but that will likely be after this chapter.

\- To both Hailey and Zuma lover- I like the idea of using other writer's OC's, so if you don't have an account on fanfic, create one so that you both can PM me, then I would love to discuss with both of you about using your Original Characters. please get in touch with me soon through Private Messaging, it would be awesome to talk with you two personally.

So, my birthday is Sept. 1st, and since that is in 3 days or so I will be posting a chapter to my stories each day and on the 1st, I plan to post a chapter for all of my stories that I have. I have a few chapters set up for this story and re ready to go. so, these next few chapters holds a surprise for the pups. the next 72 hours will be filled with new chapters for all of you. I hope you enjoy the 72 hour chapter frenzy, which starts... Right... Now.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As I sat there watching the security tapes of Chase and that girl. I slowly stopped crying and just got angrier at Chase for doing all of this. The breaking into buildings, being mean and rude to the other pups and… breaking my heart constantly.

"I just don't know what to do. I can't ask for help because then that could put the paw patrol in serious trouble. But Chase is getting worse the longer he hangs with… that girl." I said to myself. "There has to be something that I can do to help chase return to normal"

Then after the tapes ended I took the hard drives and put them back in my pack and walked down to head to bed. I decided to take the stairs we have in the lookout, we installed them incase Marshall ever missed the elevator again. I figured that I wouldn't wake anyone up if I took the stairs, but once I reached the floor the lights flipped on and I froze.

"Hi Skye, what are you doing up?" I heard Ryder ask questioningly with a slight edge to his voice. I turned around and saw him sitting in his reclining chair, staring at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Um... oh, nothing Ryder, I was just… um… reading upstairs for a little bit" I said lying to Ryder yet again.

"Oh... okay, goodnight Skye." Ryder said

"Goodnight Ryder." I said as I started for the door

"Oh, Skye one more thing" Ryder started "how's your head doing" he finished as he gestured to my wrapped head.

I stopped and turned to him. "it's doing pretty good. I just sometimes get headaches." I said

"I see, I would then suggest taking some medicine before bed." Ryder said walking to the kitchen.

He then handed it to me and I took it, after that I headed to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to someone walking past my door. I poked my head out to see Chase jogging.

"Well, at least he sticks to his schedule." I said annoyed. But after five minutes, he didn't jog past my house and I started to wonder where he went. So, I got up and walked around the Lookout. I found him just sitting by the edge of the cliff behind the lookout.

"Hey chase, what are you up to"

"Nothing Skye." He said with a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed his flight pack next to him

"Oh really... then what are you doing with your flight gear?" I asked knowingly with some sarcasm.

He then stood up and turned to me and he looked angry. "Skye, it is none of your business what I do in my life, ok. So just leave me alone, and if you tell anyone that you saw me leave, I'll make your recovery time longer." Chase growled threateningly

I took a step back "you'd… really hurt me, Chase?" I asked worried. He then took a step forward, looming over me.

"If you give me a reason to." He said in a dark tone, "I will be back before anyone even wakes up." he continued "and if you tell anyone I left, then I will hurt you." Chase said as he put on his flight gear.

I got really scared. Then once he put on his stuff he looked back at me with a dark look in his blue eyes.

"Not a word Skye, or else" he said. he then turned towards the cliff and hurtled himself over. I quickly ran to the edge and I looked down. I saw him deploy his glider and fly off towards the city.

"What is going on with you Chase. Why are you acting this way to us?" I said knowing he couldn't hear me, but I just wanted to say it.

After that I turned around and I walked back to my pup house. I figured that someone would find out even if I didn't say anything anyway. Once I got back to my pup house I closed my door and started to do my fur for the day.

…

Chase's POV:

I jumped off the cliff and called out my glider. Once I was flying I felt free, Free to do whatever I wanted. I was going to see Sylvia today. She sent me a message last night through the mail, she cleverly put a different name on the letter. I soon could see her house and started to land. Once I landed, I saw Sylvia standing there waiting. She walked up to me as I finished taking my stuff off.

"I was getting worried that you weren't coming." She started, then she paused and looked at me, then her eyes went wide and she gasped "what happened to you!?" she asked worried.

"I got into a fight with Marshall last night, now we're grounded. I'm not even supposed to be here, so I can't stay much longer. I just wanted to see you." I said smiling at her.

"What if I come see you?"

"What!?" I said surprise by her suggestion

"Yeah, tonight, you can just say that you asked me to come to the lookout when we went to see the movie." Sylvia said

"but then, that means that we'd have to tell everyone that, we are… well a thing." I said

"You haven't said anything yet?" she asked

"Not yet, I wanted it to be a surprise. Well... I guess the surprise will happen tonight then." I said smiling

"Really, I can come over tonight." Sylvia asked

"Yes, but I just don't wear the dress we stole. The paw patrol is doing the investigations on the two stores. So, we will be caught if you wear that dress." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad that I requested that.

"Well, we don't want to get caught now do we." She said with a playful smile.

"You are the greatest" I said giving her a quick kiss. "Ok, I have to go before anyone wakes up and see's that I'm gone. I'll see you tonight at 7pm, sweetheart." I finished

"I'll see you tonight, officer" she said giving me a quick kiss back and a smile.

I smiled and put my flight gear back on. I looked around to make sure it was clear, waved goodbye to Sylvia and took off towards the lookout just as the sun came up over the cliffs behind the lookout. It was very pretty. The sun blacked out the lookout's features and all I could see was the black silhouette of the lookout. I turned on the boost and flew low because I knew that Ryder would be waking up soon and I didn't want him to see me flying towards the lookout. As I approached he lookout I skirted to the back cliff and flew straight up and landed on the grass behind the lookout. I then sprinted to my pup house, once I got to my pup house I heard Ryder waking up the pups. I quickly threw my gear into my house, closed my door, and started stretching as Ryder came around the corner.

"Good morning Chase, how are you?" Ryder asked smiling.

'He must not have seen me flying this morning' I thought happily. "I'm doing good Ryder." I said to him.

He then lifted an eyebrow. I tilted my head then it hit me "Oh sorry, Ryder sir" I said.

He then went down on one knee "Chase, are you sure you are ok? You have been asking really strange lately and I'm getting worried about you. Can you please tell me what is going on?" Ryder asked me worried.

I sighed 'I might as well tell him now instead of later today." I thought then looked at Ryder.

"Your right Ryder, there is something I have to tell you. That one night when I said I was security for a VIP who was seeing a move… I lied." I said and saw Ryder put on a straight face "That VIP is a girl who I met in town a while ago and we have been seeing each other for a while. That night was our first date, and after that night I asked her to come over for dinner" I said looking at Ryder.

He then started to nod "I see, why didn't you tell me before. That's great bud, when is she coming for dinner?" he asked me

"um… tonight"

"Oh, tonight... Ok then, I will make a special dinner tonight for you two." Ryder said smiling. "but, is this why you've been acting so weird lately, because you didn't want us to know you have a girlfriend." Ryder asked confused.

I nodded. "Chase, why would you hide such great news from us. We wouldn't judge you because you got a girlfriend." Ryder said petting my head.

"I have to go wake up the other pups though. But, you don't have to hide anything from us Chase. we won't think anything of you. We are family, we don't judge each other." Ryder said as he went to wake up the other pups

'You would if I told you I was the robber of those two stores, along with my girlfriend as my partner in crime.' I thought sadly knowing that would be the truth. I'd probably be kicked from the Paw Patrol. I thought as I got up and walked to the lookout doors for breakfast.

…

Skye's POV

I was almost finished doing my hair when I heard a knock on the door, I opened my door to see Ryder there.

"Oh, good morning Skye. I didn't know you were up already." Ryder said

"Yeah, I've been up for a while." I said

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon." Ryder said casually

Ryder's tone was different than normal. "Ryder, is there something wrong?" I asked worried that he saw Chase had left or something.

"What, no. Sorry Skye, I was just thinking about something." Ryder said, "but I was wondering, how is your head doing?" Ryder asked.

I touched my bandaged head, and pulled my paw back quickly. "Still hurts, but the amount of headaches has gone down." I answered.

Ryder nodded "that's good, is Marshall still checking up on you?" Ryder asked

"Yes, he is"

"good, well I have to get the others up. I'll see you soon." Ryder said with a smile and walked off.

I finished my hair just as I heard footsteps stop outside my door. I sighed and stepped out to see Marshall in his EMT gear standing there.

"Morning Skye. How are you feeling?" Marshall asked kindly.

"I'm doing good, my head does hurt a little though" I said, "the real question is how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing just fine Skye, don't worry about me. Anyway, can I check your head?"

I nodded and I laid down. Marshall started to carefully remove the bandage. I winced as each layer came off.

"I'm so sorry Skye." Marshall kept saying to me

"Ah! You don't have to be sorry Marshall, you're only trying to help. Epp!" I said through the pain as he continued to unwrap the bandage.

"Are you sure you're ok from that fight Marshall, it was pretty brutal." I asked

"Skye, I'm fine. I can handle Chase, don't worry about me." Marshall was saying "we need to worry about your head." Marshall finished.

Then after a few more layers the bandage came off.

"Oh crap, it's infected. I'll have to clean it now before it gets worse." Marshall said

I sighed "do what you must Marshall" I said bracing myself for a little pain.

Marshall then got some special wipes out if his pack and started to clean my cut. I gasped as the cold wipe touched my cut. Then, I started to wince as I felt the cleaning chemicals got to work cleaning away the infection.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Marshall put on a new bandage on my head.

"There all done, again I'm sorry if I hurt you Skye." He said

"Again Marshall, you don't have to apologize to me." I said with a smirk

"Oh, right. Well then, let's go eat" Marshall said walking past me

I smiled and followed him inside for breakfast. Once I got inside I knew we were having omelets. They were very good.

…

Chase's POV:

After breakfast, the rest of the pups went to play. Marshall and I had to clean the pup houses. I was still excited that Sylvia agreed to come over for dinner tonight, I mean it was mostly her idea and I loved it. I had to be ready by 7pm because that was when she was coming. It took us about an hour and a half to clean all the pup houses. But after we all had lunch together, it was really nice to eat after working so hard. After lunch Marshall joined the others and went to play games, I had other things I had to do.

"Uh Ryder, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Chase, what is it?" Ryder answered back

"Well, I was wondering if my date and I could eat up in the command center tonight?" I asked Ryder.

"I think that's a great Idea Chase. Oh, I can also make Robo-dog your butler for the night, I'll just have to make a new setting on him. What do you think?" Ryder asked with a smile.

"I love that Idea, thank you Ryder sir" I said gratefully

"Not a problem Chase. Well, I better go fix up your butler for tonight. If you want Chase, you can go up to the command center and set up for your dinner tonight." Ryder said with a smirk. "Oh, and I won't let anyone else know about your date, yet. Also, your cook for tonight is Katie and Mr. Porter. They both happily agreed to help make food for you two. It will be a full on fancy dinner." Ryder finished.

I was about to burst with joy. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Ryder, you have no idea what this means to me." I said to him.

"Oh, it's my pleasure bud. Anything for one of my pups." Ryder said. I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug and ran into the elevator and headed up to the command center to set up for my date with Sylvia.

It took me about another hour and 15 minutes to set it all up. I had to clear out all the other furniture and put in one table with a fancy white cloth over it. I also had to make the table. I had to find the perfect center piece for the table and I had to find place mats for the plates, Ryder even let me use his family's special dinnerware sets. I set the table with a little help from Ryder and that itself took 45 minutes because of we had to look up how to set it all up, it was very confusing the first time as Ryder showed me how, but was simple the second time after I knew how to, but we got it done by 5:30pm.

"Oh boy, I better go get ready." I said

"Did you need help with that, I can ask Katie to see if she can come early and fix you up after your bath. Ryder said

"if she could that would be fantastic, but if anyone is helping me with my bath, I'd want it to be you Ryder sir.' I said

"Well, I finished Robo-dog a while ago, so I'd be honored to help you buddy." Ryder answered.

I smiled and we left the command center. Then I went to go get ready.

* * *

Oh boy, it's happening! Sylvia will be meeting the Paw Patrol. How will it go down, will it end in another fight or will it be to opposite of that? you'll just have to stay tuned during the 72 hour posting frenzy. This is where all will be revealed. So, I hope that you enjoy all the chapters that I will post for you.

As always, please let me know what you think, if you saw errors, or anything. leave your questions, comments and concerns in the reviews or send them via PM.


	12. Dinner at the Lookout

Hello readers! Well I finally have internet Yea! it was driving me crazy that I couldn't keep my promise to all of you with the posting frenzy. But, in honor of my 21st birthday yesterday, today will be a mass posing day! I'm putting everything on here today, so get ready, because her we go! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Skye's POV:

After breakfast we all went outside, well everyone but Chase. 'I wonder what he is doing'

"Hey Skye, come play with us" Zuma called snapping me back to the present.

"Oh, yeah ok. I'm coming" I said walking over to the other pups

"You ok Skye?" Zuma asked.

"yeah, I'm fine Zuma. I was just thinking about something. Come on, let's go play." I said becoming happier almost instantly as we headed over to join the other pups. We played games for about an hour or so then we took a break and went to get water. When we were getting water, I saw Chase carrying stuff from the command center and bringing it down the elevator and putting it in the closet by the front door.

"what is Chase doing" Rubble asked behind me making me jump

"Geez, you scared me Rubble. I have no idea" I said laughing. we watched him as he brought up a big round table and 2 metal cases up the elevator.

"well, that is weird" Marshall said walking up behind me and Rubble making us jump again.

"Marshall!" me and Rubble said together

"What?"

"You scared us" Rubble said as we all laughed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to" Marshall said

"It's ok Marshall, it was funny" I said smiling.

After that we went back outside to play for a little while longer. Then while we were playing tag I saw Mr. porter's truck pull up the lookout and he and Katie got out and carry cooking stuff inside.

We all stopped playing then and we all watched as they kept bringing things inside.

"Ok, what the heck is going on? Why is Mr. Porter and Katie here with all of this stuff?" Marshall asked

"maybe it's a special occasion or something" Rubble suggested

"I'm going to say or something" Zuma said, "none of our birthdays are anywhere close to today and there is no holidays around this time of the year either" Zuma finished.

"Well then, what could be going on that Ryder would ask them to come and cook?" Rocky asked

"I have a feeling it has to do with a particular reason, and I have a feeling I know" I said

"What do you think it is Skye?" Marshall asked

"Well, has anyone seen Chase today. Because he was doing some strange things inside and he hasn't come to play with us all day. Something is up, and I think that it involves him" I said mysteriously.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes since" Rubble said, "he was setting up for something, but I don't know what." Rubble finished

"Well, it must be important. Because by the way he is dressed right now, it looks important" Zuma said pointing at Chase's pup house.

We all looked towards Chase's pup house and we saw him dressed in a tux with a bowtie and looking well groomed. "Wow, he looks like the way he did before he left for Barkingburg." Rocky said

"let's go ask Ryder what this is all about." Marshall said "yeah" the other pups said

'I have a feeling that I know what this is all about and it's not a good feeling.' I thought to myself

As we got over to the lookout I saw Chase go back into his pup house. "you guys go on ahead boys, I'll catch up with you." I called to them as I headed towards Chase.

"Hey Chase, what's all of this for?" I asked gesturing to his tux.

He turned to me and looked happy. "It's a surprise Skye, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Chase said with a smirk

"Oh ok. Well, you look good Chase. I'll see you at dinner." I said dryly to him as I turned around and headed inside to see the others sitting in front of the T.V as dinner was almost done.

…

Chase's POV

I watched Skye walk back inside after that awkward chat we just had and laughed. "Ok, that was weird." I then back into my pup house to put some finishing touches on. I put on my special cologne and I centered my bowtie again. Once I stepped outside, I saw Mr. Porter walk out to move his car.

"hey Mr. Porter" I called to him, he looked up and smiled.

"there's the lucky pup of the night, how are you holding up?" he asked

"I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine. By the way thank you so much for doing this for me, it means a lot." I said happily

"it's my pleasure to help you pups, you help adventure bay so much. So, for all you pup do, we like to help you with things like this." Mr. Porter said with a smile as he go into his truck and drove it around to the back of the lookout.

It was ten minutes to seven and I sat outside I got really nervous, I started to pace for a few minutes then I stopped and sat down. I waited for Sylvia at the end of the drive way as 7pm approached. Then I saw a car pull up and the back door opened and Sylvia stepped out. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, her fur groomed picture perfect, she was wearing a white color with a violet-blue gem hanging from it which matched her light purple eyes.

My jaw dropped and I was left speechless by her appearance she then walked up to me and closed my mouth, smiled and gave me a kiss.

"good evening officer, how are you?" she asked teasing me.

"I'm doing much better now that you are here, my sweet partner." I said teasing her right back. She smiled

"So, shall we head to dinner?" she asked

"We shall. Please, follow me." I said leading her up to the lookout.

"So, are we eating with the rest of the Paw Patrol tonight Chase?" Sylvia asked me

"Oh no, not tonight. Tonight, it will be you and me in the top of the lookout tonight. I said as we came up to the top of the hill.

"That sound fantastic." Sylvia said as we approached the door. I got nervous, 'I hope that she likes what I set up for her' I thought as we came to the door. When it opened there was a red-carpet with a tunnel lined with lights on the top leading to the elevator door.

"Oh, wow Chase. This is beautiful." Sylvia said as we walked in

"Not as beautiful as you though" I said as we got into the elevator

He then blushed as we went up to the command center. When we got up to the top I saw Ryder standing there in his suit and acting like a host.

"welcome you two, right this way." Ryder said leading us to the candle lit table. I pulled out the Chair for Sylvia and she jumped up onto the chair and I pushed it back in for her. Ryder then pulled out my chair and I hopped up onto it.

"Thank you, Ryder" I whispered. He just winked in reply. "Hello, my name is Ryder, I'll be the host for tonight and you two are?" he asked sill playing his role.

Sylvia giggled "I'm Sylvia"

"I'm chase" I said smiling.

"Well it is very nice to meet you two, here are the menus and your server will be with you shortly." Ryder said and took the elevator down to the main floor.

We both looked at Each other and just started to laugh. "So, I take it he is your leader. He is very funny, I liked how he is the "host" for us tonight." Sylvia said laughing

"I honestly had no idea that he was doing this. But I'm glad that you liked it, it was pretty funny." I said laughing. I looked at the menu after I caught my breath and I was impressed at what choices we had.

Menu

Italian **:** Lasagna **:** Spaghetti **:** Alfredo

BYO foods

BYO pizza **:** BYO Burger **:** BYO sub

Salads

Creaser salad **:** strawberry salad **:** BYO salad

Apps

Chicken tenders **:** loaded fries **:** cheese curds

"holy crap Chase, did you know we had all these choices. It's amazing" Sylvia said shocked

"I knew we had a few, but not this many." I said in amazement

"it says it a full course meal, we choose either a salad or app to start, then one of the entrees." Sylvia said

"that I knew" I said laughing and Sylvia started to laugh. Then Robo-dog came up the elevator. Then, he came up to us wearing a navy blue tux and bowtie as well.

"hello, I'll be your waiter, what can I get for you." Robo-dog said.

"I thought that he couldn't talk?!" Sylvia said surprised, "he doesn't talk, ever. It's really weird, but cool" I said as surprised as her. So, we chose our food and Robo-dog left to get our food.

"So, Chase you're like the leader of the pups, right?" Sylvia asked

"Well I'm the second in command of the Paw Patrol, Ryder is the leader. But to be technical yes, I'm the leader figure of the pups." I said

"So then, wouldn't that mean that you're the leader of the pups?" She asked

"Well, I guess. Why did you want to know?" I asked

"I just was wondering why you take orders From Ryder, I mean you are the leader of the pups as it is when Ryder is not here, right." Sylvia asked

"Yes but…"

"Then why do you take orders from Ryder when you are a leader as well, you should both run the paw patrol. You should be working together and you shouldn't take orders from him" Sylvia said.

"I mean he is the leader of the paw patrol, but I mean you are right maybe I should head more missions and he stays here at the lookout sometimes." I said

"And not take orders from him?" Sylvia persisted

"Well…"

"Come on chase. You're a leader, you know that. Why would a leader like you take orders from someone else?" Sylvia said.

"I just don't know, I will think about it. Hey, here comes the food." I said as the elevator came up with Robo-dog carrying a tray of food.

"Alright, a big order of the Spaghetti for the cute couple." Robo-dog said, making us both blush a deep red.

"is there anything thing else I can get for you two, tonight?" Robo-dog asked.

"No, I think that we will be ok. Thank you, Robo-dog." I said

"Your very welcome, enjoy the food." Robo-dog said walking to the elevator and headed down.

"Wow, this is really good." Sylvia said

'Thank you, Mr. Porter' I thought to myself as I ate the awesome food.

It was all on one big plate. It was delicious, then as we ate there was one piece of pasta that we each shared and as we ate it we got closer until we kissed. Sylvia pulled away and blushed, I smiled and pushed a meatball towards her. She then smiled.

"Oh, you tramp you." She said kissing me back on the cheek and took the meatball. Then we continued to eat the rest of the food.

After we had finished eating the elevator came up carrying Ryder inside, he then stepped out wand walked to us.

"How was dinner for you two? He asked

"It was amazing, thank you Ryder." I said gratefully.

"That's awesome, but I have a quick question for you two… Would you two like to meet the other pups tonight?" Ryder asked

Sylvia looked at me smiling and with a glitter in her eyes " I know I would live to meet the other pups" Sylvia said

"Well then sure, I'll introduce you to all the other pups." I said smiling.

"Awesome" Sylvia's said happily.

"That's fantastic, we also have something else planned for the two of you after you meet the other pups." Ryder said smiling at us.

We looked at each other confused. "What is next?" I asked

"It's a surprise, but it's Katie's idea. I know that you will like it." Ryder said as he took our plate.

"You two can finish up while I take these downstairs and I'll come back and get you two, then you can meet the other pups." Ryder said walking to the elevator.

Then we go up from the table and I walked over to her and we started to fix up our appearance. As I brushed he fur I could feel her shaking.

"Sylvia, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm just nervous about meeting the other pups, that's all" she said

"Don't worry, they are all very nice and friendly. I think you'll like them" I said as I finished up. The she started to brush off my tux and she fixed my bow ti.

"Now your shaking Chase" she said

"I guess I'm as nervous as you. It's the first time the other pups. I don't know how they will react. I know that it will be ok because we will have each other's back." I said smiling.

She smiled "I love you chase"

"I love you two Sylvia"

Then we kissed on the lips and a few minutes after that, Ryder came back up the elevator.

"Are you two ready to meet the other pups?" He asked

"As ready as we'll ever be." I said with a nervous smile

"Don't worry, the pups are very nice and kind. I think that they will like you Sylvia and be happy for you Chase." Ryder said kindly with a smile. Then we headed into the elevator with Ryder and started to go down.

I turned to Sylvia "Well... here we go" I said as we stopped at the bottom

* * *

OMG! It's happening! The rest of the Paw Patrol is going to meet Sylvia! I'm super excited. I hope you are as well, now go check out the next chapter to see how it unfolds.

Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter. the good, bad, everything and anything. please leave a review or send me a PM and we can chat. Until next time, TTFN.


	13. The Big Reveal

Hello Readers, I hope you're enjoying the Mass Posting day! So, enough chit-chat lets get right back to it, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Skye's POV:

When I went inside for dinner I saw the other pups sitting at the table and Ryder was just bringing dinner out and placing it in front of each pup

"Shouldn't we wait for Chase?" Marshall asked Ryder as both me and him sat down.

"Chase will not be joining us for dinner tonight" Ryder said as he started to eat

"Why not?" I asked

"He has other plans tonight" he said

"Ok, let's eat." Rubble said and started to chow down.

The rest of us started to eat as well. As I ate, I started to wonder 'what is chase doing tonight?' A few minutes later Ryder finished eating and stood up.

"Please excuse me pups, I have to leave you for a bit, I will be back in a little while. Ryder said and walked into the kitchen, then came out and went up to his room.

We all looked at each other "ok, that was weally weird." Zuma said

"I agree, but let's finish eating" Marshall said. We then finished eating and I saw Ryder come back out wearing a red velvet vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt with black dress pants and a very nice watch on his wrist. He grabbed a white towel put it on his right arm and walked behind a black curtain. The curtain covered the whole way to the elevator so, I can't go over that way to see what's going on.

'Something really strange is going on here today, Ryder is all dressed up, Mr. Porter and Katie are here cooking food, and part of the lookout is closed off to us. Why won't Ryder tell us what's going on.' I thought to myself. I decided to go find the other pups, I found them outside on the obstacles course having a competition.

"Hey Skye! Come join us we need one more to make an even number of players! Rocky called over to me, the other pups call out for me to come join them right after Rocky said that.

"Alright pups, I'll join in' I called back jogging over to join them. They all cheered as I got over by them,

"Alright Skye, you'll be up against Zuma in this race, then Rubble and Marshall are next and I will be sitting out this round with a bye since I won the timed runs." Rocky said

I looked at Zuma who gave me a playful smirk "so, you think you can beat me Skye?" Zuma challenged me. "I don't think Zuma, I know that I will beat you." I said with a smirk

"DANG!" The other pups Jeered behind us. "Oh, it's on now fly girl"

"Bring it lifeguard" I came back at him

"Oh man, Zuma got burned twice." Rubble said

"Alright enough of that lets race!" Rocky announced "on your mark… Get set… GO!"

Zuma and I took off sprinting into the course. We ran through the tire rows, and then we had the hedges we went over then under and repeated that 2 more times. Then came target practice, I arrived a second quicker than Zuma. *Bark* "cannon" and out came a small cannon out of the top of my pack and I shot a ball at the target hitting it without stopping and ran past it leaving Zuma in the dust to the final challenge, the pillar dodging challenge. The pillars were hedges again and there was about 30 of them set in a 5 wide and 6 long. I looked inside and then sprinted inside dipping and dogging the pillars and I heard Zuma's paws not far behind me so I picked up speed and shot out of the pillars and made a mad sprint for the finish 100 yards away in front of me. Then I heard Zuma blast out of the pillars and start charging towards me and it was soon a race to finish as he started to catch up to me. I put on more speed and I pulled ahead at the last moment and crossed the finish line first.

"That was an intense battle you two, but Skye pulled ahead at the last second and won by a nose, literally, it was epic, congrats Skye. You two put on a real Show you two" Rocky said

"I'll say, that was fantastic to watch"

We all turned around to See Ryder standing there in his red velvet vest.

"Hey Ryder, wow you look nice. How much of the race did you see?" Marshall asked as he walked over by us followed by Rubble.

"Oh, I saw the whole thing" Ryder said it's a smile. Did you want to stay for the other races?" Rocky asked

"Sure, I'd be happy to" Ryder said. Ryder then walked over by Rocky followed by me and Zuma.

Once we got over by the others, Marshall and Rubble lined up at the starting line.

"Alright pups on your mark… Get set…GO!" Ryder called out.

Marshall and Rubble blasted from the start and with the first 100 feet sprint Marshall took the lead with rubble trailing but once they got to the tires then Marshall tripped and rubble took the lead to the hedge hurtles. But, Marshall jumped back up and shot through the tires and started to catch up with Rubble and eventually took the lead after the target practice section when he blasted it without stopping, like I did. Then at the hedge pillars Marshall was in the lead but kept crashing into the pillars. Rubble caught up to him and both exploded out of the hedge pillars at the same time and both sprinted for the finish line and in the end Marshall beat Rubble by a head, well his head. Marshall tripped right at the finish line which cage him the win.

"Greet race pups, Rubble and Zuma your out and Skye, since you had the fastest time in the two race you move on to the finals and Marshall you now race me. You've got 5 minutes to rest and stretch." Rocky said walking towards the starting line.

"Ok Rocky I'll be over there soon" Marshall said out of breath and started to walk over to the starting line.

"Hey congrats on making it to the finals Skye." Ryder said.

"Thanks Ryder. Hey, I was wondering, why are you so dressed up tonight?" I asked

"I'll tell you after the race, it looks like Marshall and Rocky are ready to go." Ryder said and I pouted

"All right you two, this is the semifinals race, winner faces Skye in the finals. On your mark… Get set… GO!" and the two took off.

Sprinting towards the tires and they both made through it without falling and both kept up with each other through the hedge hurtles. They both had to stop at the target practice part since they missed their first shots. Both were still neck and neck as they came up to the hedge hurtles, they dove inside and Rocky blasted out a split second faster than Marshall but in the end Marshall overtook Rocky in the final 100-yard dash.

"great racing all of you, now we are at the final race between Marshall and Skye, you have 10 minutes to prepare." Ryder said

I started for the starting line and Marshall walked up right next to me trying to catch his breath.

"Wow Marshall you have been doing really well in the past two races, will you be ready to Race me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be good by then. The question is, are you ready to race me?" Marshall asked

"You bet I am" I said with a smile as we got to the starting line. I started to stretch and Marshall went to go get a drink of water. Then after he got the drink and stretched a little, we were ready to race.

"All right, here we are at the finals, Skye vs. Marshall. So here we go… On your mark… Get set… GO!" Everyone screamed and me and Marshall bolted off the start line.

Marshall started taking the lead and I got worried. Once we got to the tires Marshall slowed down and I saw my chance and sped through the tires, leaving Marshall behind as I came to the hedge hurtles, I started them and suddenly I saw Marshall sail past me. I then got mad as he got out ahead of me and headed for the target practice. *Bark* "Cannon" and my cannon popped out and I fired it. Making a direct hit and speeding past Marshall and diving into the hedge pillars. But as I started through the hedge pillars I heard Marshall blast into the pillars, I picked up my speed and exploded out speeding to the finish and Marshall shot out right behind me. I could hear him catching up to me, I then gave it all I had and I started to pull away and won the race by a full body length.

"Congrats Skye, you won the race. Here is the trophy for winning the race" Rocky said handing me a medal that says, 'Fastest Paw Patrol Pup' I smiled at the medal

"Thanks Rocky and everyone. It was fun to race. We should do it again soon" I said smiling and happy that I won.

"Well now that all the racing is over I' have to go check on something I'll be back soon." Ryder said and started to walk towards the lookout again.

We all watched him go back to the look out. "So, what do you think he's doing in the lookout" Rocky asked us

"I wish I knew" I said, "I've go no clue dude" Zuma said, "I bet it's something cool" Rubble said, " I bet it's something fancy" Marshall said.

"Well whatever it is, we don't need to worry about it" Rocky said "so what do you guys want to do now? Rocky asked

"OH, let's play tag!" Marsha said excitedly.

"Sure, why not, but your it first Marshall. RUN!" Ricky yelled happily and ran away from Marshall and the rest of us did the same.

"I'll fired up" Marshall called out and started to chase Zuma and Rocky. We played for about five minutes until…

"Pups! Can you come over here please, I have surprise for all of you." Ryder called out. We all ran over to him and sat down in front of him.

"Well now that you are here I can show you the surprise, or well we can show the surprise." Ryder said

"We?" We all said at the same time Ryder pulled out his pup pad and touched it "come on out buddy" Ryder said and the lookout doors opened and Chase stepped out all dressed up still.

The doors behind him were blacked out as they closed behind him. 'I wonder what's behind the door, maybe a VIP of sorts' I thought.

"Hey everyone, so I have a big surprise for all of you today" Chase said

Then the other pups started to ask questions

"where were you?"

"what were you doing?"

"what is the surprise?"

"why are you dressed up?"

Chase simply put up his paw, "I will answer all those questions with the surprise. So now I will show it to you. Chase then walked over to the door and nodded to Ryder who then opened the door. When they opened everyone gasped, there in the door way was that blue German Shepard girl pup.

"Pups, I'd like you all to meet Sylvia… My girlfriend." Chase said leaving all the boys speechless and me destroyed and broken-hearted.

'oh no, I'm too late!' I screamed in my head.

* * *

THERE IT IS! The big shock to the Paw Patrol, and Skye. what will she do now? Can Skye change Chase's mind or it truly too late for these two to be together. find out in the next Chapter!

Just an FYI for everyone, School is starting for me and probably is or already has started for you as well. So, I will try and post a new Chapter every two weeks, put I can't make any promises anymore. I hope you all enjoyed the Mass Posting day today, let me know if I should do this again in the reviews.

speaking of which, tell me what you thought of this chapter. the good, bad, everything and anything. Please leave a review or send me a PM and we can chat. Any questions I will answer in the next Chapter I post. So, until next time everyone, TTFN!


	14. Later That Night

Hello readers, thank you all for being so patient, I know that you all have been waiting for me to post a new Chapter. Well, the wait is over because here it is. Due to a part in this chapter, I have to Change this stories rating to a M. Word of warning to you all there is an intimate scene described in this Chapter. Also, I'll be putting my answers to your comments at the end from now on so we can get into the Chapter faster. So, without further delay her is the next Chapter.

* * *

Chase's POV:

I smiled as Sylvia stepped out of the lookout doors. Everyone was shocked when I announced her as my Girlfriend, especially the pups. Ryder already knew because he helped me with this whole thing. She then came and stood next to me and I looked at the pups who were still in shock. Their mouths were hanging open. Sylvia looked at me and I nodded to her.

She took a deep breath "hi there, I'm Sylvia. I'm not sure if any of you remember me, but I competed in the Sheep herding contest against Chase a couple years ago." She said nervously.

The pups closed their mouths, then started to think. "oh yeah" they all said.

"Hold on, what are you doing back in Adventure Bay? Is there another competition?" Marshall asked

"Oh no, I live here now. I have been for almost a year now" Sylvia said

"Ok, so where do you live now?" Rocky asked

"I live in the suburbs just over the hillside suburbs, kind of closer to the bottom of the hill." Sylvia said to the pups.

They all just stared dazed and dumbfounded at both of us; well, all except Skye who I couldn't really tell what she looked like. I started to shift on my paws, I saw Sylvia shift nervously too.

"Wow you two look so much alike, except for the different color fur and eyes" Marshall spoke first, breaking the silence.

"How long has this been going on Chase?" Rocky asked next, clearly trying to regain his bearings on life.

"…um, for about a week, or so" I said thinking on it

"A WEEK!" the pus exclaimed in surprise

"Yes pups, about a week" I said as Sylvia stepped closer to me smiling shyly and blushing a light red.

"Holy crap Chase, did you two get busy yet?" Marshall asked mischievously

"MARSHALL!" both me and Ryder screamed as the pup fell over just laughed wildly

"HAHAHA…. oh… that was funny, I'm totally kidding chase." Marshall said as he started to calm down.

As I watch Marshall start to relax, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Skye hasn't moved an inch but she did close her mouth.

"Marshall, dude, not cool" Zuma stated sternly but not yelling, "anyway, hi Sylvia I'm Zuma. I the water rescue pup. It's nice to meet you Zuma continued in his normal "cool and collected" statue.

The rest of the pups came up and greeted her, I was impressed on how this all went. I thought it would be a lot worse or something. I'm so glad I was wrong, but then I noticed that Skye still stood in the same place, wide eyes and dazed almost confused it looked like. Then Sylvia walked up to her and started to talk to her and it snapped her out of "statue mode". I also saw Ryder walk over to Marshall and started to talk to him, it looked to be a serious conversation.

"Hey Chase" I turned around as Rubble walk up to me "so were you up in the command center eating with her earlier?" he asked

"That's right Rubble"

"Well, why didn't you eat with us. It would have been the same as if you two were alone." Rubble said, he was still too young to know this.

I cleared my throat "well, Rubble, it would have been a lot different. We were having a romantic dinner just me and her. if we had eaten with the rest of you, it would have not been a date, now would it?" I asked annoyed and knowingly.

Rubble shrank back "geez sorry chase, I was just wondering. You didn't have to be a jerk about it" Rubble said quickly walking away with his tail between his legs. I just huffed as he scurried away.

"Wow"

Someone said behind me scaring me out of my fur. I spun around to see Zuma standing there "that was hawse, Chase." Zuma said almost disappointed

"Well he asked a stupid question…"

Zuma didn't miss a beat "I don't give a shit Chase, that was wough and cold as ice. He is still young ad cuwious, you don't have to be mean to him." Zuma said sternly now clearly disappointed and left to go find Rubble

'Whatever, like I care what they think' I thought with another huff and walked over to the girls who were still chatting. As I got to them I instantly changed my mood.

"Thank you, oh hi chase." Skye said with a frown

I was confused by it but I brushed it off "hey Sylvia, I think it's time I be getting you home." I said and she frowned

"Oh alright, are you sure?" She asked in a begging tone with her best "puppy dog" eyes she could give me

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Oh alright, but I was just starting to have fun" she pouted

"I know, but I have to get you home before it gets really late. Your parents might worry" I explained to her

"Ok" she sighed then turned to the other pups "it was very nice to meet all of you, I hope to see all of you soon" Sylvia said to the other pups.

They all said bye as we got into my truck and I started to drive down the lookout driveway. Neither one of us talked for about a solid minute

"You have a great family Chase" Sylvia said

"Thank you, they are great." I said smiling

"So, are you seriously taking me home?" she asked suddenly

I was caught off-guard "well, where else would I be taking you" I said laughing a little

"Oh, I just thought we were driving around until we went back to your place later and I stayed overnight." Sylvia said

I was drop-dead surprised "well… I mean… won't your parents miss you?" I asked

"I guess, but I'd rather stay with you and I told them I'd be late. Can we please stay at your house for the night?" she begged.

I then pulled into a parking lot and stopped. "well… I'm not sure I can. I'm still grounded from that fight and if Ryder sees you there when he wakes up, he will kill me on the spot" I said.

"Well then, I'll just have to leave before then so we don't get caught." Sylvia said with a smile and gave me a quick kiss

I thought about it for a minute, I looked at the time it was almost 10pm. "well the pups will most likely be asleep when I get there, but Ryder will wait until I get back before going to bed himself." I said to her and she started to frown again. "but, I can fit you in here until he goes inside" I said as I jumped out of my truck and opened the front door of my truck where my wench is.

"That's awesome" she said jumping inside.

"Are you sure you're ok with riding in here and waiting until Ryder is gone?" I asked her

"Yes, I will be fine Chase. Don't worry, now let's get going" she said smiling.

"Ok then, lets head back" I said and I closed the door to the compartment, got into the driver's seat and started back for the lookout carefully so it wouldn't be a bumpy ride for Sylvia. It took about 10 minutes to get back to the driveway. Sure enough, once I reached the top I saw Ryder standing there waiting for me. I pulled into my spot and looked over to him.

"Hey Ryder, what's up" I said loud enough hoping Sylvia heard me.

"I was just waiting for you to get back before I went to bed. Did everything go well for you two tonight?" Ryder asked

"Yes, she enjoyed it as did I. Thank you for everything Ryder." I said gratefully

"Anytime Chase, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight" Ryder said walking towards the lookout

"Goodnight" I said back. I was going to have a great night.

I walked back to my truck and opened the compartment to see Sylvia sitting there. I gestured her to hop out and quietly. She jumped out and landed without making a sound. I then turned to my pup house

"*bark* house" I whispered and my truck transformed into my house. Once it finished changing into my house, I turned to Sylvia.

"And there we are, that is my house."

"That was so cool" Sylvia whispered

"Come on it's getting late, let's go to bed" I whispered gesturing her to follow me inside.

When we both entered inside my pup-house we both fit inside comfortably. Then I closed the door and I laid down and Sylvia laid down next to me.

"This is a nice place" she whispered to me smiling.

"It's a good house, I'm glad that you like it" I said smiling as well.

We just looked at each other for a solid minute then we kissed. When we pulled back, there was a sparkle in her eyes and I knew exactly what she wanted. I smiled and we kissed again, but this time we held it longer and wrapped our tongues together. Then I got closer to her as we started to make-out in my pup-house. We got closer to each other with each kiss until I was laying on top of her. then I pulled away and started to kiss her body moving down but getting all over her body. At the same time, I could hear her steady breathing and an occasional and quiet moan from her and I slowly moved back up getting her body, neck and face then I finished back where I started, on the lips. Then we separated breathing somewhat heavily but quietly, I looked down and I started to bush hard. Sylvia saw it too but she smiled and moved over to it and started to nose it and I shivered as she touched with her cold nose. Then she started to lick it and I gasped and started to moan as she continued to lick it with her warm tongue. It felt absolutely amazing, unlike anything I've ever felt then she stopped and smiled at me, she then crawled on top of me and started to kiss me all over. It was the greatest moment of my young life. Then we stopped and separated once again breathing heavily. At first nothing was said, we just sat there for a few minutes catching our breath.

"That… was… magnificent" I said between breaths.

"I… agree… it… was… amazing" Sylvia said between breaths.

I then rolled over and looked at her "you are so amazing, I love you" I said in awe.

"I love you too, that was fantastic" Sylva said.

We kissed one last time and then snuggled close together and quickly I heard Sylvia's breath become steady and I fell asleep seconds after her.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever done and felt. Sylvia is amazing and I truly love her" was the last thing that I thought before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

WTF! Chase and Sylvia just... wow. But what Happened to Skye after she talked with Sylvia? I guess you'll just have to stick around for the next Chapter.

I hoped that you all enjoyed the chapter, Skye will be the next chapter so we will find out what happens to her. will it be good or bad, you never know. so lets go to the comments:

To those wo have asked me about TTFN- it stands for "Ta Ta For Now", Tigger from Winni the Pooh says it when he leaves his friends.

Ron- I've been thinking of doing that between those two but I'm not sure yet, it is a big possibility though.

Guest- that's a big question. I'm honored that you asked me how to make Paw Patrol Fanfiction stories. What I did was that I saw the actual show (from babysitting) and I just let my imagination run wild, I sometimes use the show for inspiration. It normally happens when I start writing a story, once I'm writing I feel like I'm in the story and I'm watching what happens and write it/ type it. it's like whatever comes to me I write and there you have a story. All you need is inspiration and motivation and you just start writing/ typing it up and before you knw it, your story appears. hope that helps you.

Zuma Lover: I have decided that I will use all your charters if you will allow me. Also please if you are able to PM (Personal Message) me, not on the reviews. I wanted to discuss this more with you only. I believe that you'd have to make an account to be able to do that, unless you already have an account that can do that.

Well that's all I've got for now, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can for all of you. until next time, TTFN.


	15. Skye's Heart Breakes

hello again readers, I had to post another chapter because it was killing me not to post it. I was up all night last night writing this chapter and I actually fell asleep writing this. I absolutely love this chapter and I hope that all of you like it too. so without further delay her is the next chapter, mostly about Skye when she meets Sylvia. enjoy

* * *

Chase's POV:

I shot up out of bed *bang*

"ow, ah my head" I said.

I looked at the clock it said 3:20am I looked around to see that I was the only one in my pup house

"Oh, I remember now, I did take Sylvia home and dropped her off there." I said to myself as I saw I was alone in my pup house.

I remember that Sylvia and I took a walk around part of Adventure bay. When we got back to her house and we did kiss last night holding it longer than we ever have. Then I nodded off to sleep.

…

Skye's POV:

"Pups, I'd like you all to meet Sylvia… My girlfriend." Chase said and a German Shepherd pup with light blue fur stepped out of the lookout doors wearing a red dress. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in a silent wail as she stood next to Chase.

"Hi there, I'm Sylvia. I'm not sure if any of you remember me, but I competed in the Sheep herding contest against Chase a couple years ago." She said nervously. I then closed my mouth and had to think for a second, "oh yeah" I said with the others as the day came back to me.

"Hold on, what are you doing back in Adventure Bay? Is there another competition?" Marshall asked

"Oh no, I live here now. I have been for almost a year now" Sylvia said

'Oh god, she lives in this town too! I'll see her everywhere… and most of the rime with Chase' I thought to myself sadly but I didn't show my sadness as the others stated to ask more questions.

"Ok, so where do you live now?" Rocky asked

"I live in the suburbs just over the hillside suburbs, kind of closer to the bottom of the hill." Sylvia said to the pups.

'That's not too far from here, that just great, she will probably come over every fucking day now!' I screamed in my head. I was stricken with grief from that moment on.

'I've lost him' I thought felling 10 different emotions all at once, I didn't know what I was feeling. All I did know, I hated this feeling. Then I heard Marshal ask a question

"Wow you two look so much alike, except for the different color fur and eyes" Marshall spoke first, breaking the silence. I smirked a little at Marshall's silliness.

"How long has this been going on Chase?" Rocky asked next, when I heard Rocky ask that question I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer.

"…um, for about a week, or so" Chase answered calmly

"A WEEK!" we all shouted, I could feel my eyes starting to well up

"Yes pups, about a week" Chase said as Sylvia stepped closer to Chase and he started blushing a light red. I felt a tear escape my eye and I could feel it as it made its way down my face.

"Holy crap Chase, did you two get busy yet?" Marshall asked mischievously, I stared at Marshall with horror.

"MARSHALL!" we all screamed as the spotted pup fell over just laughed wildly 'that is not funny at all Marshall, you have no idea how much pain I'm in right now" I thought angrily at the Dalmatian pup

"HAHAHA…. oh… that was funny, I'm totally kidding chase." Marshall said as he started to calm down.

I sat there in total shock, it felt like I was paralyzed in place. I couldn't move, I couldn't even stand up I just sat there staring at Chase and Sylvia. They sat there together, my heart was nothing but dust now, I couldn't feel anything… but pain and heartbreak. I heard Zuma say something but I didn't listen I just stared straight ahead at the 2 German shepherds siting there with the sun setting behind the lookout behind them. I must admit the setting sun behind the lookout was beautiful but It was ruined by Chase's announcement.

I saw the rest of the pups go up and meet Sylvia, I also saw Ryder walk away with Marshall and they started what looked like a serious conversation. Then before I realized it, Sylvia was standing right in front of me, it took me by surprise.

Hello there, you must be Skye the only girl on the Paw patrol, right?" she asked

"yes, I am. But I'm not the only girl on the paw patrol, there is another girl." I said kindly, but yet angry at her but I didn't show it while I talked to her

"Who is the other girl on the paw patrol" Sylvia asked clearly curious, I started to get annoyed

"The other girl is Everest, she lives with Jake on Jake's mountain, she is out snow rescue pup" I told Sylvia

"Oh ok, well I have to say that you must be the more experienced one. I've seen you on a few of your missions before I met Chase, you are an amazing flyer Skye." Sylvia said.

"Well thank you" then I saw Chase walk up to us "oh' hi chase." I said with a frown and full of anger

"Hello Skye, um… hey Sylvia, I think it's time I be getting you home." Chase said and Sylvia frowned

"Oh alright, are you sure?" She asked in a begging tone with her best "puppy dog" eyes she could make to try to change Chase's mind.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Chase said sticking to what had to be done.

"Oh alright, but I was just starting to have fun" she pouted, I smiled on the inside as I knew she would be gone for at least 12 hours.

"I know, but I have to get you home before it gets really late. Your parents might worry" he said trying to explain to her.

"Oh, ok" Sylvia sighed then turned to the other pups "it was very nice to meet all of you, I hope to see all of you soon" Sylvia said to everybody.

"If I see you again Sylvia, it will be too soon" I thought crossly.

Everyone said goodbye to Sylvia and as they got into Chase's truck she waived to us "bye paw patrol, it was nice to meet you all, I'm sure I'll see you all soon." Sylvia called to as they drove down the driveway.

As I watched them go I could hear the other pups walking away, then I felt someone touch my shoulder

"Hey Skye" Ryder said "are you…"

"You did this" I said darkly, filled with rage and hurt.

"Huh?"

"You helped Chase plan this night, didn't you" I said getting angrier

"Well, yes but"

"But nothing, Ryder. This is your fault, all this pain I'm feeling right now… all this… heartbreak" I said starting to cry

"Skye I'm…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY SORRY, IT WONT CUT IT! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE, AND YOU WERE THE REASON IT HAPPENED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS RYDER! I screamed bawling, I started to shake violently like all the hurt in the world just hit me like a speeding bullet train.

"Skye, I never meant to hurt you, she wanted to meet all of you"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T THINK OF ME AND WHAT IT WOULD DO TO ME IF SHE CAME AND MET ALL OF US." I started crying but then I stopped and I whipped around, rounding on Ryder and got my face within inches of his, it took him by complete surprise

"YOU DID MORE THEN HURT ME… YOU KILLED ME RYDER, BOTH YOU AND CHASE… I DON'T THINK I CAN TRUST EITHER OF YOU ANYMORE…" I screamed at him in his face the I turned around and started to stalk away, but then I stopped

"I HATE YOU" I said darkly with all my rage and hurt behind it to him without looking at him and I spun around and sprinted to my pup house, I closed the door and locked it.

I started to cry and I buried my head into my pillow and just cried all my hurt out. After a few hours of just crying I realized I didn't have any tears left to cry. I decided to go for a walk but when I got up but, my legs then turned to jelly when I tried to stand. It seems all the crying took my strength and I collapsed into darkness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was standing on in the yard of… wait… It was hearthrome valley, it was the mansion I grew up in… Sophie's house, my home!

I walked to the water fountain in the center of the concreate patio, hedges stretching almost the full length of the concreate square leaving openings on the ends for people and pups to walk through. I looked up to see the balcony styled, circular patio towering above the garden and backyard with stairs in a cinderella style look. The stairs wrapped around the concreate circle and connected to a set of wide stairs that went from the center of the patio above, to the ground with a platform where they all meet before they touch the ground below.

"I'm home, how is this possible?" I said then I thought about it, "oh god…I'M DEAD!"

"hahaha you're not dead little lady" a voice laced with British formality.

I know that voice, I got really excited. I turned around to see an older dog, a basset hound, sitting on the stair platform, smiling

"OH OLLIE!" I cried and ran up the stairs and leapt into him hugging him tightly and started to cry.

"I-I-It's so great to see you Ollie." I cried happily

"I'm very happy to see you too, little lady." He said hugging me back. Then I just started to bawl in his arms.

"What's wrong, little lady" Ollie asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm hurt really bad Ollie" I cried

"what, how?!" he asked now greatly concerned "was it something or someone" Ollie asked releasing me from the hug.

"It… was… Ryder and Chase" I said sobbing

"You mean the two from the Paw Patrol" Ollie said shocked

I nodded silently crying and starting to slowly, very slowly calm down.

"Oh Skylla, I'm so sorry this has happened." Ollie said in a comforting voice.

"I-I-I don't know what to do. Ollie, what should I do" I said looking up at him with my red tear soaked eyes.

"I might know what you should do, my pup" a voice said that was clearly recognizable to me I looked to my right to see Sophie, my owner, walking down the stairs

"SOPHIE" I screamed in pure happiness leaping into her arms.

"Oh Skylla, it's so great to see you again." Sophie said

"It's great to see you too, Sophie" I said then I looked up at her "what should I do?" I asked

"You should come home for a while" she said with a smile

"But I am home, I'm here right now. I mean it perfect it's like a…" I said stopping realizing what was going on.

"That's right my beautiful pup, this is all a dream. Your still at the lookout and your just passed out, sweetheart" Sophie said with a voice as sweet as silk. I looked up at her and then back to Ollie.

"Is it true Ollie, is this just a dream?" I asked knowing that Ollie never lies to me.

"It is true little lady, this is a dream." He said

"You both think I should come home?"

"Yes, we miss you and we are here to comfort you and help you get through this. Come home, and get away from the Paw Patrol for a while. I will be good for you I promise" Sophie said

I thought about it for a minute. "it would be good to get away from all the things that are hurting me, but I'm the aviation rescue pup, the rest of the paw patrol needs me." I said

"We know, but you need time to recover from all that has happened to you recently Skylla. It will be better for you to take a break from the paw patrol and recover." Sophie said

"I agree with Sophie, you need a break from the paw patrol and from Chase. You need to regain yourself now more than ever. If you stay you could be a danger to yourself or to the other pups during a mission. You need time to repair you heart and soul Skylla Rose. Please come home." Ollie said

"Skye can you hear me"

I looked around to see who said it, no one was there. I looked and I saw that Ollie was fading away.

"Wait, Ollie, don't go" I screamed

"SKYE, you will be ok." "Quick get her inside"

Then I looked up at Sophie and she started to fade away as well.

"Skylla, only you can decide what you should do, but always know. We are here for you, always" she said setting me down and smiled at me then completely faded away.

"Sophie…" I said sadly

"Skye, come back to us" the voice said filled with concern

Then I looked around and there was bright white light everywhere closing in on me, making the entire mansion, and yard start to fade away.

"SKYE… PLEASE COME BACK… WE NEED YOU!" I heard someone cry as everything disappeared in white the it went pitch black

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed, but not in my pup house. I looked up and was stunned to see all the Patrol surrounding me, even Everest and tracker. They all were sitting in chairs sleeping. Ryder was sleeping with his head laying on the bed I was in. I looked around and realized I was in the New Adventure bay hospital. I started to shift but winced in pain and saw there was an IV in my arm. Once I shifted Ryder's head shot up, he looked exhausted and sleep deprived.

"Oh, thank god your awake Skye" he said relived. The rest of the Paw patrol was stirring as he said that and they all looked up

"SKYE" the pups cheered and surrounded the hospital bed and started to talk all at once.

"We are so glad that you're ok"

"You're alive, it's a miracle"

"It's Awesome to have you back"

"We were so worried"

"Please don't scare us like that ever again"

"Me and Jake came as soon as we heard about you"

"Same with me and Carlos"

"Pups, give her some time to recover, back up give her some air Ryder said and the pups stopped talking.

"Ugh… what… happened" I asked with a major headache

"Skye, you have been passed out for three days" Ryder said voice filled with concerned.

"WHAT!"

* * *

OMG! so much just happened, half of what happened last chapter was a dream! Skye got so mad that she literally lost control and PASSED OUT for three days... WTH!

so to those who have already voiced concerned about the last chapter, it was only a dream that Chase had because he thinks that is what could happen one day. but will it... we will just have to wait and see. since I posted this chapter so quickly there really are no questions or comments to answer.

Also I have used some information once again from the story Paw Patrol Origins, by Mokocchii. I highly recommend reading this if you haven't already. it is a great story and it is one of my inspirations that got me to start writing Paw Patrol stories.

so tell me what you thought of these past two chapter, what you liked, didn't liked or anything. I want to hear/read it. until next time TTFN


	16. Morning's Shocking Discovery

Hello Readers, sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter but with school work and a job on weekends taking up most of my time I haven't been able to write as much as I would want to. but now enough of that lets get right into it, MINOR SPOILER: A new character awaits for all of you! So I hope that you enjoy this the new chapter of Good cop gone bad. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's POV:

When I woke up the next morning to my alarm, I quickly shut it off, so I didn't wake any of the other pups or Ryder.

"wow, that was one weird dream, I don't really remember it much. I think it was about me and Sylvia." I muttered rubbing my head. I found a small bump on my head.

"what? Did I hit my head in my sleep or something? Geez, I think I need to be a little more careful. Then I stretched and walked out into the morning light. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryder walk out of the lookout and wave to me

"Morning Chase, wow your up early. Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Yep, slept like a baby" I said not telling him about the awkward dream I had.

"That's awesome, bud." He said "well, I better get the other pups up, I'll have breakfast ready not long after I finish waking them up." Ryder finished.

I nodded, and he walked over to Marshall's pup house and started to wake him up.

There was a cool breeze on the wind as I stepped out, the sky was a light orange as the circle of the sun had just made it up over the horizon of Adventure Bay. The birds started to chip in the morning light and the grass started to brighten as the sunlight crawled over it.

"Ah, another beautiful day" I said as I stretched the tiredness out of me just outside my pup house.

Then I saw Marshall jump out of his pup house chasing a ball.

"Come back here silly ball" he said chasing it. He was so focused on the ball that he didn't see the tree in front of him.

"Now I got- WOAH!" *crash*

He collided with the tree and the ball bounced to me I picked it up and walked over to him.

"That was an interesting way to start your day Marshall" I told him as I dropped the ball next to him.

"I was cleaning up when I slipped, and this ball shot out of my pup house." He said grabbing the ball

I just started laughing "your funny Marshall"

He looked up at me "thanks chase, I like to make people happy" he said standing up and carrying the ball back to his pup house.

I then saw Ryder get to the last house which was Skye's pup house. He knocked but she didn't answer, he tried again and got the same result. I got curious and started to walk over to Ryder.

"Skye, come on it's time to get up" Ryder called a third time

"Strange, she always answers on the second knock if not on the first." I said as I got to Ryder.

"Yeah your right chase" Ryder said now showing concern

"Skylla rose, please open the door" Ryder said using Skye's real and middle name.

"Should I open the door Ryder?" I asked him

"Yes chase, please open the door" Ryder said

*bark bark* "pup house keys" I said and one of the pouches on my pack opened and a small arm can out holding keys. I then started to pick the lock as I heard Ryder start to pace behind me. As he paced it started to bug me.

"Ryder, please stop pacing." I said bluntly

"Oh, sorry Chase. Something just doesn't feel right" Ryder said worried

"If I know Skye… She is just… Fine… *click* there got it" I said triumphantly.

As the door opened, me and Ryder peered inside Skye's pup house and saw her there sleeping. But I could tell something wasn't right. I stepped inside and put my head near Skye's head. I sat there carefully listening. I finally heard her breathe but it was irregular and shallow breaths. I wiped my head around to Ryder.

"Ryder get Marshall, Skye needs to go to the hospital" I said urgently but Ryder just stared at her in shock

I growled then got up to Ryder close "RYDER, GO GET MARSHALL NOW! SKYE NEEDS A HOSPITAL!"

He then fell out of her pup house and scrambled to his feet and raced off to get Marshall.

"Skye, can you hear me." I called hopefully but there was no answer 'what the hell is going on, she looked fine last night.' I thought worried. Just then I heard sirens turn on and Marshall's truck was outside of Skye's pup house. I jumped out and let Marshall inside as Ryder opened his ambulance.

Moments later Marshall came out with Skye and laid her down in a stretcher.

"Skye is in some sort of a coma-like state but it's not a real coma, I don't know how she got into this state, but she needs a hospital right away or we could lose her" Marshall said as he and Ryder loaded her into the back

The rest of us gasped as Ryder closed the doors.

"Pups, get to your vehicles. We are going to escort Marshall to the New Adventure Bay Hospital." Ryder said.

We all raced to our pup houses and transformed them into our vehicles and we got into escort formation with Marshall in the middle. Ryder was at the front, he turned to us

"let's go pups, Marshall let the hospital know we're are coming in. Let's roll out pups" Ryder said, and we took off.

I was on the right side of Marshall and I could hear him calling the hospital. His voice sounded urgent and worried. I then looked to the part of his truck where Skye was.

"Please be ok Skye, the paw patrol needs you" I thought.

…

Chase's POV:

We surrounded Marshall's ambulance as we raced through Adventure Bay to the hospital to save Skye.

We were all very worried and we were showing it.

"Alright pups we are here, spilt open and Marshall pull ahead" Ryder instructed.

Ryder, Rocky, and I made the front of the escort open and Marshall blazed passed us. He then did a drift into the Hospital parking lot. It was really cool because it looked just like a Hollywood movie stunt drift. Then we all sped into the parking lot and did spots designed for us and we jumped out and charged into the hospital as we watched Skye loaded on a stretcher and taken away with Marshall following her. We all tried to follow but a couple nurses stopped us.

"I'm so sorry Paw Patrol, but only Marshall is allowed past this point you will have to wait in the waiting room." The nurse said with sympathy in her eyes.

"Alright, come on pups." Ryder sighed defeated and we all started to follow him. Then I stopped,

"Why do you take orders from Ryder when you are a leader as well, … you shouldn't take orders from him"

I remembered what Sylvia said to me last night during our date at the lookout. I then turn to Ryder, now determined.

"No"

"Excuse me?" Ryder said confused.

"No, I'm not going to wait out here" I said wiping around and changing the hall they took Skye down.

"Chase stop, come back here" I heard Ryder call, but I ignored it and kept running.

I dodged the nurses as they tried to stop me. I looked back and saw that they tried to run after me. I started to laugh but then I crashed into something. I looked up to see a security guard that fell over.

"Oh crap"

I scrambled up and sped away as he started chasing me. I was soon being chased by three security guards through the hospital trying to find Skye and Marshall. Then as I rounded a corner at full speed I saw a blur and I tried to stop.

"LOOK OUT" *crash*

Then before I knew it the security guards caught me I looked up to see who I crashed into. I was surprised to see another pup, a Dalmatian pup… but it wasn't Marshall.

You know you can't run in a hospital right, officer." She said half serious half laughing

I was even more surprised to see it was a girl as the guards picked me up and carried me out to the waiting room. Ryder was not happy when I got there.

"What were you thinking Chase! We don't know where Skye is, and you just charge though the hospital. You can't be doing that. Ryder said angrily.

I said nothing just staring at my paws.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ryder asked upset

"Nothing to say to you" I said daringly

"fine then, go sit down Chase. We will talk about this later." Ryder growled Pointing to a chair next to Rocky. I stalked over to the chair and hopped up on it. Rocky was staring at me as I sat there.

"Can I help you" I growled at him

"Oh nothing" he whimpered shrinking down into his chair. Out of the corner of my eye is saw Ryder watching me. I then looked at the empty chair across from me and just started to think.

"Who was that pup I crashed into. She looked almost like Marshall, it was really weird." I thought

As we all sat there, waiting for a doctor or nurse to call us, we sat there eerily silent. Suddenly Zuma started to cry. Rocky who was sitting next to him, reached over and started to comfort him. We all felt the same, grief stricken and worried about Skye. I decided that I need to think so I hopped off the chair and walked outside the hospital.

Once the door outside opened, I crisp cool breeze hit me and ruffled my fur. I then walked out and turned the corner. I looked up and saw the stars above, some bright and some dim, the moon mostly full on the right side, a few wispy clouds floated past the moon. I looked over to my left and saw a bench and I walked over to it and jumped up onto it. As I sat there, I heard the door open and Ryder walked out and looked around. Once he saw me, he walked over to the bench and sat down next to me.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, then Ryder sat up and turned to me.

"Chase, is everything ok with you? You're not acting like your usual self lately. I'm worried about you bud" he said

I sighed and looked up at him. "there is nothing wrong with me Ryder, as of now I'm only worried about if Skye will be ok. She's like my little sister, I care about her well-being. So that's the only thing wrong with me" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, so then why did you run off through the hospital. On top of that you did not listen to me when I told you to come back?" Ryder asked.

"I ran off because I wanted to find Skye's room." I said

"Ok I understand that, but the nurse would have taken us to her room once they are done checking on her. but you still didn't tell me why you didn't come back when I told you to" Rider said

I sighed "well… right now I don't think that question is important I this predicament" I said

Ryder looked at me surprised. Then just as he was about to say something Zuma shot out the doors and ran towards us.

"Ryder! Chase! Marshall's back." He said and raced back inside.

"we will finish this later Chase." Ryder promised as he got up and headed inside I hopped off the bench and followed him inside to see the other pups around Marshall firing questions at him.

…

"alright pups, that's enough questions. Marshall, how is Skye" Ryder said as we entered the waiting room.

"well… it's not a coma but she could be out for quite a while. She had an extremely major heart palpitations from anxiety overload and blacked out. By what we could tell, she sustained a bruise on her skull from when she passed out and could have a concussion. When she hit her head, the gash she had before opened again, she also lost a bit of blood from reopening the gash. She is stable but still has not woken up yet. What she needs now is rest." Marshall informed us looking around.

"and by the looks of it, you all need rest as well. All of you need to go home and get some sleep." Marshall instructed.

We all started objecting, wanting to see Skye.

"Marshall is right pups, we have been here for a very long time and we all need a good night sleep. Skye will be here tomorrow, we will visit her. but adventure bay still needs the Paw Patrol, so we need to be well rested for an emergency." Ryder said.

"I must agree with Marshall and Ryder, you all look exhausted. Go back to the lookout and get some sleep, we will take great care of Skye while she is here I promise" a new voice said from behind Marshall.

We all took a few steps back to see that the voice came from another pup. It was the pup I crashed into earlier.

"Oh, geez I totally forgot. Ryder, pups I'd like you to meet the pup who helped me with Skye. Her name is medic and she is my sister."

All of us pups stood there with our mouths open "Marshall you have a sister" Rubble said surprised.

"Wait, you're his sister" I said staring at the pup I ran into before.

She then looked at me and smiled "yes, I'm Marshall's little sister, and your Chase, the pup who collided with me trying to find Skye I'm guessing." Medic said

"Wow, she is good" I thought, she just giggled

"Hold on, you crashed into my sister" Marshall said looking at me rather unhappy

"Yea, she stepped out in front of me" I said

"Well first off, you shouldn't run in a hospital Chase. Secondly, I believe you owe her an apology for that crash" Marshall said walking up to me in a commanding way.

"Marshall, it was an accident" medic said behind him.

"Still, he should know better." Marshall said staring at me with a stern look, waiting for me to apologize.

I then stepped over to the right of him and walked up to medic. "Look, I'm sorry I crashed into you. I only wanted to see if Skye is ok." I said

"It's ok Chase, it happens more than you think" medic said laughing.

* * *

Oh no! Skye's out cold and for 3 more days... what will happen to the Paw Patrol with her not there? Chase is changing dramatically, and we meet Marshall's little sister (belonging to Zuma Lover). clearly stress is high at this time for the Paw Patrol. what will become of them, stay tuned to find out.

first of all to Zuma Lover: let me know what you think of how I used Medic if you have anything I want to hear it please. also, I believe that you said that I could use your OC's so, thank you very much (let me know asap if you have concerns). let me know what you thought of it.

I'm glad that most of you are liking the story still, I know there are some readers who have said to me that they don't like parts of this story and that is your opinion. As always, if you have any questions, comments, thing you want to see, concerns, anything at all please leave a review or send me a Personal Message.

until we meet again Readers, TTFN- Ace


	17. Skye's out day 1: Trying to continue

Hello readers, happy holiday season to all. to those who celebrated thanksgiving over this past weekend, I hope that you all had a great time. so I wanted to post another chapter for thanksgiving. Christmas (and related holiday) time coming soon so I will be on break from school and posting more chapters I can't wait for that time. but I know you are all anxious to get to the next chapter. So, without further delay here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chase's POV:

Then after everyone met medic, we all went home; Marshall had to stay at the hospital for the night just in case something happens. So, we all went back home to the lookout, when we got back it was around midnight and most of the pups went to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to walk around the lookout, as I walked around I got this great idea and decided to go into Ryder's garage. I walked in and went over to Ryder's work bench where he creates things.

I pulled up a chair, hopped up on it, turned on the desk lamp and looked around at all the parts and tools. "Hmm, how does he make those collars for us?" I said to myself. As I was looking around I saw a little drawer cabinet on the far-left corner of the desk, each drawer had a label on it. One of them was labeled "pup tags".

"Huh, I guess that's how he makes them" I said smiling I opened the drawer and pulled out a blueprint showing everything I need to do to make one. But then I thought to myself what symbol will I put on it. Then it hit me, just put the symbol of the paw patrol on it like robo-dog's pup tag.

I started to grab the parts for the pup tag and I grabbed Rocky's pup pack. Suddenly all the lights turned on blinding me.

"What you up too Chase?"

I froze as I heard Ryder behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall "Oh crap… Um… Nothing"

He then stood up and walked over to me. He looked at the desk and saw the blueprint and the parts. "It doesn't look like nothing, who are you making this for?" Ryder asked looking at the pup-tag plans

"Sylvia"

"Ah I see, so you want a way to talk to her, Is that right"

I nodded slowly. "Well how about I help you with this, these little things are tricky" he said grabbing his own tool box.

"Oh, one more thing Chase… Did rocky say you could use that" he asked

"Well he is sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him up to ask him. I mean it won't do any harm to him if I use this to make something" I said.

"You may be right, but you should ask him." Ryder said "but, never mind that now, let's get building." Ryder said, and we started to work on the pup tag for Sylvia. We worked for most of the night but at about 3:30am we finished the pup tag.

"there *yawn* done" I said sleepily

"ready for bed buddy" Ryder said laughing.

I slowly nodded looking at the pup tag. The pup tag was purple with a silver paw out that glowed blue when in use, I hope she likes it. After we finished the pup tag me and Ryder walked out of the workshop and up to the pup houses.

"So, about that conversation we were having before" Ryder started saying and I just sighed. "You never really answered my question, why didn't you listen to me when I called you to come back." Ryder asked

"Because, I didn't have to" I said to him.

"What?" He said surprised, "what do you mean by that?" He asked still surprised by now curious.

"When it comes to chain of command, I'm in charge of the pups whenever you're not around and sometimes even when you are. So, with that why would I listen when I'm the leader of the pups" I said confidently.

"Well, the reason why you should listen is because I'm the leader or commander of the paw patrol and I know what needs to be done to keep you pups and others safe and rescue them safely. Not to mention I'm the one who cares for you, so I want to keep you safe and unharmed. That is why you should listen to my orders whether we are engaged in a mission or not Chase." Ryder stated in a matter of fact tone with a little anger behind it.

I then looked at him "I don't need looking after, I'm old enough to care for myself." I said with a hit of anger clutching the pup tag for Sylvia.

"Really, you think you are old enough to care for yourself and even lead the paw patrol" Ryder said as we got to my pup house

"Yes, and I think that I could do a better job of leading the paw patrol then you can!" I said challengingly.

Ryder and I glared at each other for a good minute. "Chase, you must be really tired, normally you would never say these things. You need to sleep, then you should feel better in the morning. So, you go sleep this off and I will do the same, is that clear" Ryder said in a dangerous and commanding tone.

It slightly caught me off guard, but I still locked with his glare.

"Fine, I'll go to bed" I said and darted in my pup house, slammed the door, and locked it.

I listened outside my pup house and I heard Ryder make a big sigh sounding unhappy and I heard him walk away.

I started to shake "did that just happen" I thought to myself

"I challenged Ryder…", I took a few deep breaths and stopped shaking. As I put the pup tag I just made for Sylvia down I smiled

"I'm actually proud that I did that. I'm going to tell Sylvia about this, I think she will be proud of me too." I thought as I fell asleep.

…

Chase's POV:

I woke up with a shock from a dream where Skye and Sylvia dies, then I realized that it was a dream because she is safe with Marshall at the hospital and Sylvia is just fine. I stretched and shook the terrible dream off and walked out of my pup house. As I stepped out a nice spring breeze started to blow past me and I looked out towards the water just as the sun came up. I watched as the sky turned orange and red as the sun came up. As the sun rose I watched as the light came across the lookout yard and wash over me, warming my body up from the cool night air.

"today I go to give Sylvia her pup tag" I said to myself.

I then went back into my pup house and change in to my police uniform and I stepped out of my pup house.

*bark* "vehicle" I whispered, and my house turned into my police car.

Then I jumped into my car and quietly drove down the driveway. Once I made it to the end of the driveway, I then turned right and headed into town towards Sylvia's house. It took about ten minutes to get there and I saw that Sylvia was waiting for me outside.

Once I pulled up to her she smiled as I stopped. "hey officer"

"hey Sylvia, you ready to go for breakfast" I said

"you bet, Chase" she said as she jumped up into my cop car.

"I got your message in the mail from yesterday, how is everybody doing" she asked concerned

"they're fine, I've got something to tell you though." I said excitedly

"what happened" she said also getting excited

"I took your advice from our dinner at the lookout and I stood up to Ryder last night" I said smiling

"Oh chase, that's awesome. It's time that you showed some leadership to him. I'm so happy for you" she said smiling

"Thanks babe" I said smiling, she smiled and kissed my check. Then we headed to breakfast at a nearby Denny's. I ordered a pancake plate and Sylvia ordered a waffle platter.

"Oh, before I forget I have something for you Sylvia. I made it myself" I said handing a little package holding the pup tag inside.

"oh chase, you shouldn't have. She said as she reached for the box

"I wanted to" I said smiling as she opened it. once she looked inside she dropped the cover and gasped putting both of her paws over her mouth.

"Oh Chase… it's… absolutely beautiful! You really didn't have to. Wait… you made this?!" she said excited and happy

"yes, I made that especially for you. It's connected to my pup tag, so we can talk to each other. I also picked those colors because that look great on you and it glows blue when you call me." I explained smiling

"oh, this is so sweet of you, thank you so much Chase." She said and came next to me and kissed me.

I smiled "your very welcome, Sylvia. It was my pleasure" I said.

I helped her put it on and when she turned back towards me with the collar around her neck, the magenta purple looking great against her grayish-blue fur. Then I tested it out and it lit up navy-blue when I called her pup tag.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! Thank you so much Chase!" Sylvia cried in glee leaping on me and hugging me. then I saw our food coming and I sat up and she sat up too as the server set the food down on the table and walked away.

Ryders POV:

"No Skye, don't give up! We need you! Please keep fighting and stay with us! SKYE!"

I shot out of bed violently shaking. I looked down and realized that I was drenched in my own sweat. I looked back at my bed and there was a sweat spot where my entire body was.

"It was only a dream. Thank goodness, that was horrifying" I mumbled to myself as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As I took my shower, a single thought kept streaming through my head.

"Will Skye be ok? will she ever be the same again?"

It was the first morning after we took Skye to the hospital, I hope that it doesn't affect the pups too badly. After I finished my shower and other things in the bathroom I went to wake up the other pups. After what happened last night with Chase, I hope that he is now back to his regular self.

As I walked down the stairs to the pup houses I looked outside and saw the sun rising in the orange sky over the water making a reflection of the sun in the deep blue colored water. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Wow, that is awesome." I sighed "Skye would have loved to see this." I said sadly then continued down to the pup's houses to wake them up for the day.

Once I walked out of the lookout I looked around and took in a deep breath of the cool morning air. I then turned left and started to wake up the pups one by one.

I started with Rocky, then got to rubble, followed by Zuma, but as I got to Skye's pup house I looked inside her house and just sighed then stood up. Knowing that Marshall was still at the hospital, all I had left was to wake up Chase. But as I looked to where his pup house is, there was an empty spot.

"hey pup's do any of you know where Chase went?" I asked them

"no clue Ryder" Rubble said

"he didn't say where he was going to me" Rocky said

"he pwobably went to the hospital, to see Skye" Zuma said

"Zuma, I hope you are right" I said bluntly

"why do you ask Ryder?" Rocky asked

"because Chase is not supposed to leave the lookout grounds without my permissions excepts for missions." I said

"oh yeah that's right, after that fight with Marshall he had neither one was to leave" Rubble said.

"we will worry about Chase later, how about some breakfast first then we will look for Chase" I said changing my mood from angry to happy.

"YEAH" the pups exclaimed happily and ran off into the lookout. I then looked out over Adventure bay through squinted eyes.

"Where are you Chase." I said under my breath.

After breakfast, I sent the pups outside to play, I then went up to the command center and pulled down the periscope and I started looking around town to see if I could find Chase's police cruiser. I first looked at the hospital to see if Zuma was right after all. After about five minutes of looking, I only found Marshall's ambulance.

"dammit chase, where on earth are you!?" I said somewhat crossly, I then continued to look around town. After 15 minutes of looking around all over adventure bay and not finding his cruiser anywhere I started to worry.

"Ok, now I'm worried, I'll try his pup tag" I said to myself. I got out my pup pad and I pressed Chase's pup tag symbol, after a few rings he didn't answer.

"Well, that settles it." I said to myself opening my pup and pressing the button "Paw Patrol to the lookout!" I called.

Within a few minutes, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma all jumped out of the elevator. "thanks for coming pups, our mission is to find Chase. He hasn't picked up on his pup tag when I called him and I getting worried that something happened to him. So, all of you spread out over Adventure Bay and find Chase, I will call Marshall and Everest to help us find him." I said

"rubble on the double"

"green means go"

"let's dive in"

"paw Patrol is on a roll" I said running to the pole and sliding down the pole to my black bike.

Once we were on the long winding drive way I gave Marshall and Everest a call.

"Marshall, Everest. I need you both for a search mission. We need to find Chase, he is not answering his pup tag comms, I need you both to search adventure bay for him the rest of us are already looking for him." I said over he comms

"Ice or snow, I'm ready to go"

"I'm fired up"

I then hung up the phone and resumed my search.

* * *

AWWW, how sweet of Chase to make a collar for Sylvia. Will the paw patrol be able to cope with Skye hanging on by a thread in the hospital and being able to do nothing about it. But, what the heck happened to Chase? why is he not answering his collar? is he hurt! is he causing trouble again! WHAT HAPPENED! well, I guess we will find out next time. Stay tuned!

now to the comments,

sonicspeed0705: I'm glad that you like this story. I will continue to give this story my best effort, as well as my other stories of course (laughs)

Manny: ok Manny, here is the thing. I DO NOT allow any of my readers to tease, bully or say anything bad against other writers I work with. I don't care if you didn't mean it in a bad way, if I see it again from you or anyone I WILL REPORT YOU. period, no more second chances from now on.

PPLover: the part that was a dream was in chapter 14: later that night. It was where Chase had a dream where chase and Sylvia made out but not have sex, it was Chase's fantasy that never really happened. Chase in reality never brought Sylvia back to the lookout. also, no it's not a stupid question. but I believe that there will be a happy ending, it just might not be what you'd expect to happen. so you will just have to wait and find out how this will all end.

Ron: lot's of pleases there (laughs). I do try to update as quickly as I am able to, but life gets in the way. but I do hope that I updated fast enough for you.

Well, that is all I saw in the previous chapter, as always if you are dying to ask a question, want to say something to me, have concerns about this story; then please leave a review or PM me if you want to get into a more in-depth conversation.

Also, I wanted to let all of you know I have teamed up with PBM2 to create a new story. he will be posting it on his site soon so keep an eye out for it. I'm excited for you all to see it.

so that is all I have for now, I will most likely be posting a new chapter after December 15th or so. sorry that the wait will be long but I have finals in school to do, wish me luck... I'm going to need it (laughs).

until we meet again, TTFN! -Ace the new pup


	18. the search for chase begins

hello readers, happy holidays to all of you. So, I thought we'd get right into it, so here is the next chapter of this story.

* * *

Chase's POV:

After breakfast, I took Sylvia on a drive to the bluffs outside of Adventure Bay, I took her to the second highest bluff called the date peak. We took a little while to get up there but once we did the view was amazing.

"wow Chase, this is breath taking." Sylvia said looking out over the city

The view was breath taking. The sun shone brightly on to the city below us. There was not a cloud in the sky and you could see forever. The city was filled with sound of busy townsfolk doing their everyday activities. It was a sight to behold.

"yeah, it's great, but the view I have is truly stunning" I said with a smirk.

Sylvia turned around and started to blush cherry red. "Oh, stop that. You flatter you" she said laughing

I just smiled then an idea popped into my head "hey Sylvia, you know what would be fun to do" I said

"what would be fun?" she asked.

"another of our night time outings" I said with a smirk.

"I was wondering when we would do that again, so what are we going to do then?" she asked

I walked over to the buffs and looked out over the city. As I looked around I then saw a target worth going after, I then smiled and turned to Sylvia.

"how about… the bank" I said smiling

"Woah, the bank! It's ambitious and going to be very difficult to do and not get caught." Sylvia said

"well, we will just have to come up with a plan." I said

"so, we will have to check it out first" Sylvia said

"Ah, that's easy. I can go do that now if you want. You can be my lookout from up here and tell me if anything suspicious comes to the bank" I said.

"ok sounds good" Sylvia said.

I jumped into my car and dug out some binoculars and gave them to Sylvia. Ok I'll head down and see what they all have in there then we can make a plan." I said over my shoulder as I walked to my car.

"you got it, I'll be coving you from up here. Just switch to our com link so I can reach you to let you know of anything coming." Sylvia said walking towards me

I nodded and switched the links to our link. She then walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss. "be safe Chase" Sylvia said

"you know I will and I have you covering me. So, I will be perfect. Just keep an eye out for trouble and if you want, you can follow me" I said reassuring her. She nodded and went over to the edge of the bluff.

I then hopped into my car and drove down the back of the mountain to the bank. It took me about ten minutes to get to the bank. I then decided to park in a back-parking lot behind it covered by fences. I then made my way in to the bank and I took a picture of the front. As soon as I walked in I was approached by one of the bank tellers.

"hello Chase, what can we do for you." the manager said

"hello there, I'm doing a surprise inspection on the bank's security systems today." I said in my official police business voice.

"our systems are good…"

"are you really questioning an order I have to test your systems? I have an order from the police to test your systems, I mean you never know when this bank could be attacked, and we want to make sure that the systems work perfectly. So, if you could be so kind as to show me all your systems for security." I said in a commanding tone.

"oh, well, if it comes from the police station then by all means, come with me" the manager said nervously.

'alright I'm in" I thought as the manager led me into the security guard's office. All along the way I took pictures of the cameras, pin code machines, teller stations, and even the vault as we passed it as we entered the security office.

"Ok Chase, here is the security Guards office. Just go over what you need to make sure it works properly." The manager said

"I will do that, thank you." I said

"you will be fine here on your own right, I have to go help out in the front." The manager asked

"Yes, I will be fine. Thank you so much" I said.

"Anytime officer" he said smiling then left the room to go work in the front.

Once he was gone, I started going over their systems. I started placing a little problem that would allow me to control the camera systems remotely. I then was able to get all the vault codes they use. I also placed another remote-control program on the alarm system so I could delay it. I made sure that the programs couldn't be detected before I left the room.

As I walked out into the brightly lit room I walked up to the teller counter and found the young manger.

"Hey Chase, are the systems all up to the code? He asked as he finished with a customer.

"Yes sir, they are all up to code and ready to take on the world" I said but they are up to "my code"

"Thanks Chase, I'm still new at this and I've never had any robberies here, so I never really checked to make sure they work properly." The Manager said

"Not a problem, it's all part of this job." I said. 'This is going to be easier than I thought it would be, he is a new manager and has no experience with robberies' I thought to myself.

I walked out, jumped into my truck and headed back to Sylvia.

As I was driving away my radio beeped.

"Hey Chase, there is a lot of commotion by the lookout." Sylvia said concerned.

"What kind of commotion?" I asked now concerned as well.

"All the paw patrol is spreading across the city, I think their looking or something" she said

"More like someone" I said now worried.

"You?! Chase are you in trouble?!" She said with worry in her voice.

"Well, somewhat. I'm not supposed to leave the lookout, Ryder is probably not happy" I said concern in my voice.

"What do we do?" She asked

"I think we need to hide for a while. Then I can head back later tonight. I'm almost to you so be ready to go" I said.

"Ok, I'm ready" she said

I sped up the bluffs and got to Sylvia in about a minute. I drove up and she jumped in as I was driving past her.

"wow that was impressive" I said

"just go, we have to get out of here" Sylvia said

I threw the truck in drive and sped down the road. In the distance I could hear sirens in the distance.

"Shit, that's got to be Ryder or one of the other pups" I thought as I put on more speed.

Then as we were driving down the road I saw a cave and made a hard-left drift into the cave.

"WHOAAAA!" Sylvia screamed

Almost hitting the edge of the cave opening, I drove into the cave and parked in the far back of the cave.

"Wow, that was insane. How did you learn to drive like that?" Sylvia asked

"advanced training from Ryder, he taught us that and more about two years ago" I said breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

"wow that is so…"

"wait, quiet. I think someone is just outside the cave." I whispered grimly

…

Everest's POV:

After I got off the phone with Ryder I jumped into my snow-cat and headed down to start searching for chase in the mountains. I decided to start with the closest area of the mountain to me which is the bluffs. I went to the lowest part of the bluffs first; the lowest bluff is call town view bluff. I looked in all the caves on the bluff. when I reached the last one on the lowest bluff, a thought ran through my head,

"what happened to chase, I hope that he is ok"

Then as I finished checking the last cave on the town view bluff, I heard something up on the third bluff.

"huh, I'll have to check that out"

I jumped into my snow cat and raced up to date peak bluff. As I got up to the lowest part of the peak I heard what sounded like a truck… or an angry bear in one of the caves nearby. I drove up to the first cave and went inside to see if there was anything in there. After like 10 minutes of looking inside I decided to give up. Suddenly I heard a loud roar outside, I sprinted outside to see what was up. When I got outside there was nothing there, but I could hear it echoing from further up the bluff. I jumped into my snow-cat and turned on my sirens and rushed up the path, passing cave after cave; then after I passed a third cave the sound stopped but still came from further ahead. I stopped at the fourth cave, which was about halfway up the bluff. I turned off the sirens, jumped out of my snow-cat, and started to look around.

Suddenly a sound came from the cave, I jumped and spun around to face the cave opening.

"hello! Is there anyone in there! Chase, is that you!?" I called into the cave

No answer

"Chase, Ryder is looking for you. are you ok?" I called, hoping that it was him.

Still no answer

"alright, whoever is in there, I'm coming in there" I called and headed into the cave.

I walked in and it was a big cave. It opened into a big room and I turned on my light then I saw that at the end of the cave it had two tunnels that lead left and right. I walked up to the fork in the cave and started to sniff for scents. As I was sniffing I got a scent, but I was interrupted by the sound of falling rocks in the right tunnel.

I looked up "who's in there, show yourself!" I called and started cautiously to head down the right side of the tunnel as I rounded the corner I shined my light to see what made the rocks fall.

"Well what do know… hi there Mrs. Bear." I said

The bear looked up and smiled dipping her head in greeting. Her cubs were there playing behind her and as they played, they rolled into the cave wall sending little rocks falling.

"oh, so it was you two playing. That makes sense" I said

But Mrs. Bear shook her head. She started to growl and lightly bark pointing with her paw towards the way I came from.

"is there something wrong "Mrs. Bear?" I asked

She nodded going into a defensive stance. "what's wrong Mrs. Bear?" I asked.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from the other side of the cave and I heard a truck race out of the cave. I spun around surprised, shocked, and angry that I didn't check the other tunnel.

"Chase, come back!" I screamed sprinting for the mouth of the cave. Once I got out of the cave I saw the tire marks in the trail that lead down to the bottom of the bluffs.

"dammit" I said jumping into my snow cat and speeding down after him.

I turned on my pup tag and made a call. *ring ring* "Hello, Ryder here."

…

Ryders POV:

"I couldn't find Chase along the cost or on any of the nearby islands, even captain turbot's island. Sorry Wyder" Zuma said

"That's ok Zuma, how about you Rubble?" I asked

"Nothing here or around the farm or edge of town Ryder, sorry" rubble answered

"It's ok Rubble, Rocky anything in foggy bottom?"

"I asked mayor humdinger and he said there was no sign of him in the town area and I haven't found him outside of foggy bottom. Sorry Ryder" Rocky answered

"That ok Rocky, Marshal anything on your side of Adventure bay?" I asked him

"I've searched all of the west side of Adventure bay and I've found nothing, sorry Ryder." Marshall answered. "but did you find Him anywhere on the east side?" Marshall asked

"sorry pups, nothing yet. Let's meet at town hall I've still have one last area to look around" I said

"you got it Ryder" they all said one by one.

I had to check by the bank and restaurant area of town. I first looked at the restaurant that chase likes to go to usually; he wasn't there though. Then I headed over the bank, as I was on my way my phone rang. Everest's symbol popped up on screen. I pulled over to answer the call.

"hello, Ryder Here"

"Ryder, it's Everest" she said sounding winded

"hey Everest, what have you got?" I asked

"I have found Chase and I'm pursuing him down the bluffs near Jakes mountain" she said over the sound of her sirens and snow cat.

"that's great, keep on him we are on our way to help you" I said.

"you got it Ryder." She said and hung up

I then called the other pups "hey pups, good news"

"what's up Ryder" Marshall answered

"Everest found chase and is following him down the bluffs. Head on over there and meet me there so we can help her." I said

"we're all fired up Ryder" Marshall said before hanging up the phone. I then raced out of adventure bay and head for the Bluffs outside of town.

"here I come chase" I said as I left the town line of adventure bay. Then I heard the other pup's trucks behind me, I smiled as they joined me. "alright pups, let's go get Chase." I called behind me and we raced off to the bluff together as the sun slowly hung just over the bluffs.

* * *

Oh boy, will they catch chase or will he getaway? you'll just have to wait for a few day until I get the next chapter out. your all probably asking when will we get to when Skye wakes up. you'll just have to stay tuned because it will happen soon.

now to the few comments

sonicspeed0705: thank you for your praise, I'm honored. Also we'll see what happens with that bank.

Mr. pie 14- I'm glad that you like the name even though it's not mine. and thank you for your support.

well i believe that was it for any questions or comments. if any of you readers have any comments or questions please put them in the reviews and i will answer them for you on the following chapter. thank you all for your continued support, i love it. until we meet again. TTFN.


	19. The Big Scare in the Hospital

Hello readers and happy new year to you all! I hope that you all are still enjoying this story. I'm almost done with the next chapter already, but I'm getting ahead of myself. well enough about the next Chapter here is Chapter 19

* * *

Chase's POV:

I heard sirens come towards the cave, I slowly backed up into the left tunnel in the cave. as I backed up I heard a car stop outside of the cave and sirens turn off. Suddenly my truck thrashed, and I whipped my head around and realized that I had hit the back of the cave wall.

"SHIT" I whispered angerly

"hello! Is there anyone in there! Chase, is that you!?" someone called into the cave

Sylvia looked at me. "Who is that?" she whispered

"It's Everest, she must be helping with the search" I whispered back to her

"Chase, Ryder is looking for you. are you ok?" Everest called into the cave

"crap how does she know it's us" Sylvia whispered quietly.

"I don't think she does know it's us, now quiet or we will get caught." I whispered back

"alright, whoever is in there, I'm coming in there" Everest called in followed by the sound of footprints.

I felt the truck shake and turned to see Sylvia backing up towards the wall.

"wait, don't…" then her tail brushed the wall and sent rocks falling and making nose in the cave

"who's in there, show yourself!" Everest called

"crap we busted, I'm so sorry" Sylvia whispered to my ear

"wait hold on a second" I whispered to her.

I heard Everest's footprints walk towards the tunnel but become muted as she entered the other tunnel on the right side. I could hear Everest talking to someone on the other side

"wait did she say bear?!" Sylvia said in fear

"I believe so, we better get out of here, right now" I said, quickly turning on the car ad throwing it into drive. I slammed on the gas and we rocketed out of the tunnel at full speed

"Chase, come back!" was the last thing I heard from Everest when I exploded out of the cave and raced down the trail.

"alright we lost her" Sylvia said sounding relieved. Just as she finished saying that Sirens sounded from behind us.

"sounds like she is tailing us." I said

"step on it Chase" Sylvia said

I slammed the petal to the floor and we blasted down the hill. As we came up to the end of the peak there was another path that went to the highest peak.

"Sylvia hold on to something I'm making a turn" I said to her. I instantly heard the click of a seat belt from behind me.

Then as the turn came up, I grabbed the clutch and threw it into "drift" gear and we drifted the corner spreading gravel all over our tire tracks. I threw the gear back into drive and took off up the other path to the highest peak. Behind me I heard Sirens approaching, just as I was making a turn. I quickly stopped the truck and looked back to see that Everest had passed the path we took.

"Now I think that we lost her" I said smiling.

Sylvia laughs "oh alright, so I called it too early."

"alright let's head back up and over the bluff to the other side and we can hide there for a while" I said

"Sounds good Chase, let's get going before he comes back" Sylvia said

I then put my truck in gear and we took off for the other side of the bluffs, near the edge of town.

…

Marshall's POV:

As we all headed to the bluffs I could see an unhappy look on Ryder's face. I couldn't tell if it was anger, concern or both.

As we got to the bottom Ryder got off his bike and turned to us.

"ok, Chase should be down here very soon. Make a semi-circle and block off all ways of exit." Ryder ordered

As we all set up, I could hear sirens in the distance approaching us.

"that's Everest. Chase should be here any second. Get ready pups" Ryder ordered standing in front of his bike.

"oh boy. Here we go" I thought as I heard Everest's sirens getting closer.

A few minutes later, Everest came barreling down the path and came to a sliding stop in front of us.

"Hey Everest, where is Chase?" Ryder asked

"I thought he was already down here." Everest said

"crap, he got away again." Ryder said in a mad tone of voice.

"is there something wrong with Chase? Is he in trouble or something" Everest asked concerned

"yes, Chase is in a lot of trouble when I catch him" Ryder said grimly.

"oh, ok" Everest said Shyly, surprised like the rest of us by the anger in Ryder's voice.

"I wish I could stay longer Ryder, but my beeper is going off and I need to get back to the hospital" I said as the beeper buzzing on my belt started to bug me.

"Sure, Marshall you head on back to the hospital. Everest, would you like to join us in the search?" Ryder asked

"Sure Ryder, I don't have anything else to do today" Everest said.

"great, let's go find him" Ryder said followed by howling of agreement from the pups.

I got into my ambulance and raced off to the hospital as the rest of the paw patrol resumed the search for Chase.

When I got to the hospital my little sister Medic was there waiting for me.

"hey sis, how is Skye" I called over to her

"She is recovering nicely, Marshall" medic stated

"awesome, I'm glad to hear it" I said as I got up to her

"how was the search" Medic asked as we walked into the new Adventure Bay Hospital

I sighed "didn't find Chase but I believe the other pups have an idea where he is"

"well I hope that he is ok" Medic said as

"he'll be fine, right now I want to go do a check up on Skye" I said as we got to the elevator.

"you got it doctor" Medic said. I gave her a confused look

"what aren't you the doctor assigned to Skye. I mean you are a doctor after all Marshall and we are in a hospital after all. So, I should call you a doctor" Medic said

"oh yeah, that makes sense" I said laughing as the door opened and I stepped inside.

"alright Marshall, I'll be around if you need me. Just give me a buzz and I'll head up to you" Medic said smiling as the door closed.

I headed up to the third floor to room 365. It was labeled "Skye of the Paw Patrol". When I walked in the room I saw a lot of gift baskets with get well soon and praying for you cards on all of them. I smiled as I saw they were from everyone in town, the biggest one was from us.

I turned back to the bed and say Skye laying there peacefully. I then walked over and put on my special hospital pack. I got out my sphygmomanometer and my stethoscope to check Skye's heartrate first. I pulled the blanket she got from Ace Sorenson down a little bit, took her paw, and wrapped the sphygmomanometer around her arm. I put the ear tips of my stethoscope in my ears and started to tighten the sphygmomanometer around Skye's leg. I placed the chest piece right under the band around her front leg, started to release the air pressure around her leg, and listen for a heartbeat. At first, I didn't hear anything, then after 3 seconds I heard her heartbeat.

"thank goodness." I sighed as I listened to her heartbeat

"110, normal heartrate, awesome" I said to myself as I unwrapped her arm. I then got out my otoscope and checked Skye's ears to make sure there is nothing wrong with them.

"nothing wrong with her ears that's good too" I said to myself as I put my otoscope back in my pack.

Then I heard a strange sound, it must have come from one of the other rooms so, I went to check out the other rooms next to Skye's room. There was nothing wrong with those rooms or the people in them, so I walked back into Skye's room and heard a moaning sound. I finally realized that it came from… Skye.

I walked over to her and saw her twist in the bed. "Skye, if you can here me, come back to us"

Then something I never expected happened.

"home" Skye muttered

I was in shock "she…she… talked!?" I staggered.

I then rushed out of the room to the nurses desk and I jumped on top of it, scaring the nurse a little.

"doctor what…"

"get medic up here now" I ordered urgently

"yes sir, doctor" the nurse said picking up the phone.

"Medic to room 365, right away" came over the hospital's speakers. Within two minutes Medic came sprinting it of the elevator hall way and we both rushed into Skye's room and closed the door.

"Marshal what happened." Medic asked concerned

"she spoke" I said dumbfounded

"Marshall, that is ridiculous, she is passed out. That can't happen"

"Ollie, Sophie" Skye muttered causing Medic to whip her head around in amazement

"but that's… it's…"

"amazing. I think she is coming out of it" I said now happy.

Then suddenly she started crying and violently shaking

"SKYE" we both screamed and jumped on the bed to try and hold her still.

The door to the room burst open and two male nurses bolted inside.

"We heard screaming what's…" he stopped as he saw us holing Skye down

"doctor miller, what can we do to help?" the one nurse said

"I need you, mike, to hold her legs down" I said to the first nurse

"and I need you, Eric, to get a cold towel and some medicine to relax her, preferably a cream to rub on her head." I said to the other nurse

"you got it doctor miller" the nurses said as Eric ran out of the room and Mike held down Skye's flailing back legs. Skye was thrashing and then screamed and just fell silent once more. Her temperature started to rise and at that moment Eric walked in with an ice bag wrapped in a towel.

"this was all I could get Doctor miller" he said holding the ice pack.

That is perfect, her temperature is rising put it on her body right now" I said urgently.

Then as Eric put the ice pack on her body, I told him to go get another for her head and as he was heading for the door, Skye started to whimper.

"Chase… Ryder… why" she whimpered and stopped moving all together

I looked over to Eric, "go get that other ice pack now!" I commanded and he dashed out the door.

I got out my stethoscope and listen for a heartbeat. I couldn't find one. then I started to freak out

"she has no heartbeat, start compressions now medic" I said as I grabbed an air pumper with a face mask.

"I still have nothing!" I said unable to hide the terror in my voice

"Marshall, I think that… Skye is" Medic was saying

"no… no she can't be… I won't let her give up that easily, take this" I said now determined to Save Skye's life.

I started compressions… and praying. I looked over at Skye as Medic gave her air, then I started compressions again. As I was doing compressions, Flashbacks came to me like a speeding bullet train seeing my own memories of Skye flashing before my eyes. I started to cry but I kept going. Then as I started for a third time I looked over at Skye and I just lost my cool.

"SKYE… PLEASE COME BACK… COME HOME… WE NEED YOU SKYE!" I screamed and gave my best effort on the last few compressions and Medic listened for a heartbeat after.

I sat there staring at her, filed with sadness and uncertainty. "please pull through Skye, come back t he Paw Patrol, your family." I whispered to myself

"doctor, I have a heartbeat" Medic said filled with relief

I just about fell to the ground with relief. But medic raced to my side sand held me up. "uh… geez… thanks Medic" I said dazed looking down at her

"anytime big bro" she said smiling.

I smiled back, tussling her hair on her head. I then thanked Eric and Mike for their help as they walked out the door.

"I have to tell Ryder"

"on I don't think that would be a good idea" Medic said

"What why?" I asked

"if you told him what happened, it could affect him to a point where it could affect him working as leader of the Paw Patrol. From what you told me already, he is already stressing with Skye being passed out and worried about Chace and trying to figure what is happening with him" Medic said.

"I don't know, I feel like I should let him know" I considered

"the only thing that he would want to know was that she talked, which meant she is getting better. I believe that she had a nightmare or something." Medic said

"are you sure?" I asked

"Marshall, I've seen this before back at the hospital at home with mom. It was just a dream that Skye was having in her state of… well… sleep" medic said.

"alright, if you say so" I said giving up. I taped mu pup-tag and called Ryder

"Hey Ryder, I've got some good news for you and the other pups" I said

…

Ryders POV:

"Chase, where are you go? I hope you're ok." I thought to myself

*Ring Ring*, I pulled over so I could answer the phone.

"Hey Marshall, What's up"

Hey Ryder, I've got some good news for you and the other pups"

"What's the good news, Marshall" I said need some good news

"Skye has talked in her sleep, Medic said that means that she will recover and might even wake up soon." Marshall said

"That is fantastic news, Marshall! I will tell the others, they will be so excited! Keep us updated Marshall and thanks for the good news" I said in high spirits now knowing Skye will be ok.

"You got it Ryder, I will be staying here at the hospital tonight if that is ok with you?" Marshall asked

"Sure Marshall, have a good night" I said

"Thanks Ryder, I will and I will let you know if anything happens" Marshall said

Thanks Marshall, bye"

"Bye Ryder" Marshall said as he hung up. I turned to the pups who also sat on the side of the road waiting for me. I told then the great new and they got excited. We then got back to searching for Chase as dusk approached and the sky started to get dark.

Rocky then drove up next to me,

"hey Ryder, I would love to keep looking for Chase to make sure that he is ok, but it is getting late and the pups are tired and hungry. We have been looking all day and it's getting dark I think we should head back to the lookout. We can start the search again after some food and rest." The recycling pup said.

Since Chase, Marshall, or Skye were not with us at this moment. Rocky was in second in command and he had a pretty good point.

"yeah, your right Rocky let's head back to the lookout." I said

"thanks Ryder" Rocky said and he fell back behind me and we headed back to the lookout. Everest and Tracker decided to spend the night at the lookout with ok's from Jake and Carlos.

After dinner it was decided that we start the search again in the morning instead of starting again later that night. After our stroganoff dinner the pups watched some tv and I went up to the command center and made a map of everywhere we have looked.

* * *

Wow Skye is showing signs of waking up soon, including talking in her sleep. Chase still has not returned to the paw patrol... yet and why is Ryder so bent on finding him, all will be explained in the following chapter.

if you all were wondering about what all those weird names are in Marshall's POV, those are their real names of some basic tools used by doctors.

also to **Funhappinesslife12** : I can tell that you absolutely despise Sylvia. to be honest writing the things that she does it seems evil, I have to agree. Also I'm not sure how Skye and Chase will get back together... or even if they want to be together anymore, you'll just have to wait and find out. but it will be awesome along the way

Well Readers, that is all I've got for you for now. so until we meet again (which will be soon), TTFN folks.


	20. Chase makes Bank

Hello readers, have I got good news for you. I have been on a writing spree, I have three chapters almost four ready to go and I will be posting all of them in the next few days starting right now. I know that some of you are saying that since this story is long it's getting dull. but these next few chapters have a lot of adventures and surprises coming up and the last chapter I will post has the biggest kicker yet. so here is the first chapter of four I will be posting this week.

I hope that you like this one. enjoy.

* * *

Rocky's POV:

After dinner while the rest of the pups went and watched tv, I saw Ryder go up to the command center and I did some cleaning up since he forgot to do it. after I noticed that he didn't come back down so I decided to take the stars up to the command center to see what he was up to. When I got up to the lookout command center I saw Ryder on the map. As I got closer I realized that he was marking the areas that we have searched, by the look of things we searched almost everywhere.

"wow, we have almost looked everywhere in adventure bay." I said

WHAT THE! Oh rocky, it's you, you scared me half to death." Ryder said startled almost tripping over a nearby beanbag chair.

"Sorry Ryder, but I just wanted to know what are you doing and… well why?" I asked

"well I'm making a map of where we have already searched for chase and I'm doing this so we know where to start looking for him tomorrow." Ryder said

"I see…" I said getting nervous. Ryder gave me this look but got back to making the Map.

"Rocky, there is another thing on your mind. I know that there is so, what else is on your mind pup."

I looked up at him as he still was looking at the map, I took a deep breath and I said what came into my head.

"do you hate chase?" I blurted out

Ryder froze like ice. I looked up at him, he looked back at me and got down on my level

"now, what makes you think that Rocky?" he said with a concerned but caring voice

"well earlier today, to seemed like you…" I started trying to hold myself together, I took another deep breath

"you wanted to… kill him." I started to shed tears and I looked at Ryder, the look of complete astonishment in his face as he realized what had happened.

I took a shaky breath "when Everest asked if Chase was in trouble or if something was wrong you said" I started now crying I still tried to keep my words steady.

"you said that Chase is in a lot of trouble when I catch him in a very menacing voice and it…it… scared all of us. We have never seen you mad like that… ever… and it was terrifying! I honestly thought that you would have killed chase right then and there if he was there! For his sake… I was glad he wasn't there!" I said now completely bawling and blubbering my words.

"so, a-answer me… D-DO YOU HATE C-C-CHASE!" I screamed totally losing any control I had, I just dropped to the floor.

Ryder just sat there in complete disbelief and shock. He then hung his head and sat down picking me up and giving me a huge hug and just sat there for a moment in silence. I just cried, and he said nothing.

"… No, I don't hate chase at all nor will I ever hate him, or any of you" he said finally as I stopped crying and I was only sniffing.

"yes, though I'm unhappy with chase for leaving the lookout without telling me and breaking his grounding that he and Marshall got from fighting with each other. I don't hate him at all and I don't want to kill him at all. I'm just worried, I would have thought he would have come back to the lookout later that night. When he didn't I got more worried and I didn't know if he was ok or not. I just want to find him and make sure that he is safe and sound and not in trouble or hurt out there." Ryder said with sadness in his voice. I stopped sniffing and wiped my eyes.

"honesty, I think this is all my fault. I think when I yelled at Him and Marshall that night when I stopped them from fighting. I think I was too hard on him. Now I think he hates me, or has had hate for me growing ever since that night. After the night when we took Skye to the hospital I think that threw him over the edge. I feel like I've lost him and I'm trying to get him back to us safely. I don't want to lose him and…" he stopped, like he choked on something

"Skye" I said my voice a little shaky still

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face "yes… I don't want to lose them both. Chase has Changed, and I want to know why he has changed and not in a good way. There is something changing him, and I want to try and stop whatever is changing him from the old Chase to this new Chase." He said now with a shaky voice and I could see him now shedding some tears

"I'm worried about him and I want him home safe and sound" he said, and I gave him a huge hug back

"don't worry Ryder, this is Chase, I know that with his skills he is ok. We'll find him and bring him home safely I promise. I know that we won't stop looking for him until he is safe and back at the lookout with us." I said hoping that I reassured him.

"thanks Rocky. I will try and not get so mad anymore, I'm just worried about him." Ryder said as he recomposed himself.

"well, it's pretty late. You should be in bed." Ryder said putting me on my own feet

"ok, I'll go tell the other pups it's time for bed" I said

"I'll come down with you" Ryder said as we entered the elevator and headed down. When we got down the pups were nowhere to be found. We went outside thinking they were in their pup houses, but they weren't there.

"weird they were here when I went up by you to talk with you" I said

"pups! Where are you!" Ryder called out

"here" Rubble called as they all walked out of the lookout doors

"we were on the stairs listing to you two talk" Rubble continued

"at first, we were looking for Wrocky, but couldn't find him. Then we heard him scream as we headed up the stairs and we stayed and listened to the rest." Zuma said scuffing one of his paws on the ground

"I wanted to know your answer to that question that he asked because I was surprised and scared when you got angry earlier today when we were looking for chase." Everest said rubbing the back of her head nervously

"yeah, I wanted to know why you were so mad too." Tracker said

Ryder sighed with relief. "well actually I'm glad that you all heard that, because I'm not mad at chase… well maybe a little for breaking the rules. But, I'm more worried than anything, I just want find him and bring him home." Ryder said

"then let's find him tomorrow" I said

"right, then let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm going to do the same. off to bed now pups." He said and aw we all started for our pup-houses Ryder called out to us.

"good night pups"

"Good night Ryder" we all called back.

As I got back to my pup house, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep quickly. I passed out as soon as I hit my pillow.

…

Chase's POV:

A we got off the bluffs I drove away from Adventure bay, towards foggy bottom.

"wait, hold on" Sylvia suddenly said

"what, what's wrong!?" I said

"I thought we were going to go after the bank?" Sylvia said

"not tonight, Ryder will be searching for us. I know if I try tonight, he most likely will catch me and I need to go back there on my own terms" I said

"wait your running away? You?" Sylvia said surprised

"yes, but with you" I said looking at her

"wow, that's sweet, you really care that much about me?" Sylvia questioned

"of course, I know that if Ryder catches me now, there is no way I'm going to be able to leave the lookout and see you for a while. So… do you wanna come with me?" I asked hoping she would say yes

"it's just, no one has ever cared for me this much to leave their whole life behind them." She started

"yes, I will go with you" she said finally

"awesome"

"but..." she then said

"But what?" I asked curiously

"but I think that we still should go after that bank tonight. Bet the paw patrol is too tired from searching for us all day that they won't search anymore tonight. Not to mention you had already set up the bank for us." She said

I know that she had a point to that, I just wasn't sure it was safe right now. She then pulled the puppy dog look on me.

"oh my god, you seriously are pulling that on me" I said laughing

"please, we pull this we could be set to live away from Ryder and the paw patrol for a while" she said

Live away from the paw patrol. I just wanted to get away for a day.

"oh, common chase, trust me. we can do this. Heck, after this we could do more. So… do you trust me"

"I trust you, but I'm just not sure we could get away with it" I said

"we can do this, I know it is going to be tough, but together we can do it. We are a great team together and nothing and no one can stop us when we work together." Sylvia said

She is right we are a great team. "oh alright, we will do it tonight." I said finally giving in

"yes, another nighttime outing" Sylvia said excited. I just laughed as she got excited, I was a little nervous. This was going to be a tough job, I just hope we can manage to pull this off I thought as I watched the sun set over the horizon changing from an orangish-pink sky and grow dark blue and drive around a bend to the south side of Adventure bay.

Later that night we sat just across the street from the bank.

"Hey chase, why are we waiting here?" Sylvia asked

"because, we are going in there with weapons and I don't want anyone to get hurt so I only want the workers in there." I said

"Oh, so we are waiting till the last customer is out"

"Exactly"

We waited for about another 20 minutes as I saw someone walking out. I took a deep breath and looked at Sylvia.

"alright, lets grab our gear and head over to the bank" I said hopping out of my truck with my special gear. It makes me look like a different dog and it has a voice changer in the mask. I gave one to Sylvia that looks different than mine, so it tricks people that we aren't the same breed of dog.

We put on the suits and ran towards the bank. We waited outside the door in the dark as the lady in the car drove away.

"you ready" I asked

"let's go"

We threw on our masks and pulled out our pistols and charged into the bank.

"alright all tellers come out to the front with your hands on your heads" I said through my voice changer

"if we see any of your hands move from your head we will shoot you" Sylvia said through the voice changer she had.

The tellers all walked out with their hands on their heads and walked out into the foyer area followed by the manager. All of whom were very scared.

"good, is this everyone" I said looking at the manger

"yes, what do you want"

"we want you on the floor now" Sylvia said when a security guard came out

"hands up or they all die" I yelled at him"

"and slide any weapons across the floor to us, NOW" Sylvia added

The security officer took out his pistol and slid it over to Sylvia and put his hands on his head

"good, now come over here and lay on the floor with the others. Move your hands and we shoot you, call for help then we shoot you, everyone got it" I said to all the people on the floor

There was no answer

"does everyone get it!" I screamed

"yes" they all said

"good" I looked over at Sylvia "go get the money, I'll watch them" I said to her

"ok, you got it" Sylvia said as she ran into the back to get the money

As I waited I kept looking at the manager and he was shaking violently.

"hey stop shaking" I ordered

he continued to shake but not as violently. I then pointed the gun at him

"Stop your shaking now or it will be the last thing you do" I warned him

At that moment the young manager stopped shaking and just cried quietly. Yet I could still hear him because of my great hearing.

"Grrr, all of you no more noise or someone is going to get it! Are we clear!" I Sacramento at them

"Yes" they all said

"Good" I finished and for the rest of the time they were silent.

After about 10 minutes later Sylvia started to hall bags out to the truck as it was now pulled up to the bank doors. Luckily it was dark out, so they couldn't see any of the colors. Once all the bags were loaded I turned to the bank workers.

"Ok listen up, this place is rigged to blow and wired with a microphone and camera system. You are to count to 200 before you can call the police or for help. If you call sooner than you all will die. Once we walk out these doors then you start counting and I want you to count loudly and stay on the floor. Are we clear!" I instructed them

"Yes" they all said

"good, well we have what we came for. Now it's up to you to see if anyone will get hurt tonight. It was a pleasure doing business with you all. Have a nice evening" I said as we rushed out the door. As it closed I could hear the people counting.

We jumped into the truck, barked out my night vision glasses so I could keep my lights off when driving on the empty roads and took off for out of town. I was even keeping track of the time and at exactly 205 seconds I heard police sirens blaring from behind us in Adventure bay.

Sylvia just started to laugh "you stupid cops, we are long gone already through the back roads and out of town."

I just laughed while shaking my head "I have to say that was pretty Risky what we just did there." I said as we drove away.

"Yeah, but we did it and got away with loads of cash" Sylvia said smiling

As we drove away I had this feeling that the way we pulled that off was way too easy, it went all to plan, practically perfect. I had an uneasy feeling that something was up, and we were not out of hot water yet, but we were safe for now and heading for a different town in the cool midnight hours.

…

Ryders POV:

After all the pups went to bed, I decided to finish up that map and then go to bed. As I was finishing the map my pup pad started to ring.

*ring ring* "hello Ryder here"

"hello Ryder, this is police Chief Michael O'Hare" the police chief said

"Hello chief O'Hare, what can I do for you" I answered

"there was a break in at the bank and we need you here to check this out" the chief said

"of course, Chief, I'll bring my team" I said

"thanks Ryder" he said

"no problem. No job's too big, no pup is too small" I said as I ended the call and opened my pup pad and pressed the call button.

"Paw Patrol, to the look out!" I called out

Within two minutes, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and Tracker all lined up in front of the monitor screen.

"paw patrol, Ready for action Ryder sir" Rocky said taking what is normally Chase's line.

"sorry for waking you up pups, but there was big trouble in town tonight. The bank was robbed not too long ago tonight" I said to all of them

*GASP* all the pups uttered

"the police have asked for our help in this case." I said

"awesome, cool, sweet" they all said together.

"so, for this mission I will need Everest, you track lost hikers and skiers up at Jakes mountain, so you should be able to track who did this"

"Off the trail, Everest won't fail!" Everest called out

"I will also need Tracker, your ears and treasure finding skills you learned from Carlos should be valuable in finding clues of the robbers and even where they went.

"I'm all ears!" tracker called out

"I will need the rest of you as well to search for clues or leads to who the Robbers are and where they could have gone." Ryder said the other three pups cheered in unison.

"Alright then, Paw Patrol we're on a roll!" I said and headed for my fireman pole, the pups cheered as I made my way down the pole. When I got down the pole I look at my bike and pressed a button and it changed colors so that it looked like a police bike. Then the bay doors opened, I drove out with the pups following behind me.

It took us about five minutes to get to the bank but once we got there, we saw that most of the area was taped off by yellow police tape. When we walked up to the yellow tape line a police officer let us inside the crime scene.

As soon as we were let inside the tap I spotted the chief, I walked over to him as the pups gathered over by the tape line.

"Hello, there chief, the paw patrol is at your service." I said

"hello Ryder… uh, where is Chase?" he asked

I quickly thought up an excuse "he is on a different mission at the moment, chief" I said.

"ok, I was just wondering. So, these robbers clearly knew what they were doing. I have a feeling that they didn't want to hurt anyone either. The tellers and the bank manager said that the only fired one shot just to get their attention. But they did make threats on their lives a few times." The chief informed me

"did they say what the robbers looked like?" I asked

"the manager said that they were…um…" the chief hesitated, scratching his head nervously.

"they were what, Chief?"

"they were… dogs" he said

"dogs"

"yes, dogs. That is one of the reasons why we called you out here tonight." The chief said

"ah, I see. Ok we will head inside and start looking for clues." I said

"sure, thing Ryder, go right on inside." The chief said gesturing to the bank doors.

"thank you." I said and turned back to the pups.

"all right pups, let's look for clues to who did his." I said gesturing for them to follow me into the bank.

When we got into the bank we saw police officers going around asking people questions.

I turned to the pups "alright pups, spread out and start looking for clues"

"you got it Ryder" the pup said in unison and all went off to search.

* * *

well, that actually got to me when writing Rocky's part. What will happen in the bank, did Chase and Sylvia get out with out leaving clues or will they get caught? stay tuned to find out later... maybe even later today *wink*

well please tell me what you thought of this chapter. more surprises yet to come, until we meet again TTFN.


	21. Skye's Last Fight for Life

Hello once again readers, like I said I have a few chapters ready to go so here is the second one of four. (yes, it is official I will have four ready for the week, maybe more who knows) I hope that those of you who saw the previous chapter liked it.

this chapter has a pretty dramatic part in it. So i hope that you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

Everest's POV:

We all scattered and searched for any clues we could find. I started in the vault area, when I got up to the door I saw that it was cut opened by some torch cutter device. It made a perfect hole for a dog to fit through.

Once I stepped inside, I saw that half of the money inside the vault was gone. I then shook the surprise out of me and started to look around. As I was searching I suddenly got a scent and I followed it as it leads all over the room. Then I saw a tuff of fur and it had the same scent.

"Ryder! I've found something over here!" I called out of the vault.

"Everest, what did you find?" Ryder asked as he walked in the vault

"I found a tuff of fur" I said pointing to where it is in the far right corner.

I led Ryder to the tuff of fur, when he saw it he had a shocked look on his face.

"what's wrong Ryder?"

"I think I know Who's fur this is" Ryder said.

"seriously" I gawked

"I believe, but I can't be one hundred percent sure yet." Ryder said now looking concerned as he studied the fur.

This could be more serious than I thought. If Ryder is being this concerned then it must be important. there is something big going on here that I don't know much about, but now I want to find out what is going on here.

…

Trackers POV:

"Ryder! I've got something over here!" Everest called from the vault.

"pups, keep looking for more clues, I'll go see what Everest found." Ryder said as he stared for the vault.

I was searching around the main foyer with Rocky, Rubble and Zuma went to the other smaller foyer where some of the offices are located. As I was looking for clues I heard a conversation that the bank manager was having with a police officer.

"they were dogs yes, I'm not sure what their breed was exactly. They did have guns somehow and one held us at gunpoint while the other raided the vault. This was obviously a planned heist. Not to mention that they said that they planted a bomb in the building, but then we found that they were bluffing." The manger explained to the officer.

I took that into my search for clues as I came up to the point of where the manager and bank tellers were held hostage.

I started to sniff around looking for scents. At first, I got the bank workers scents of terror. The scents said that the tellers were sent home as soon as it was safe. Then as I continued my search, Rocky walked up to me.

"any luck Tracker?" Rocky asked

"nada, mi amigo. I haven't found anything yet, what about you?" I asked

"I haven't found anything yet ether. But we should get back to looking" he said

"good idea, let's get back at it" I said.

I started to sniff around again and just a rocky was walking away, I picked something up. I followed it as it led behind the counter, the scent smelled familiar, but I couldn't put my paw on it. As I followed the scent I saw a little piece of dark fur stuck in a crack on one of the doors.

"Rocky, I think that I have found something." I called out to him and he came running through the walkway and stopped just before he could crash into me.

"what did you find Tracker?" Rocky asked me, excited that they might find out who did this with this clue.

I pointed at the small bit of very dark fur stuck in the door "that is what I found"

Rocky went up to the small door and started to sniff it then took a step back with a look of disbelief.

"Rocky, what's wrong?" I asked

Then Rocky turned towards the vault "Ryder, you better come here quick! You're going to need to see what we found!"

Ryder and Everest came running out of where the vault area, running towards us. "Rocky, Tracker, What's wrong?" Ryder asked as he got to where we were.

Rocky pointed to the small door with the piece of fur stuck in it, "that, that is what's wrong" Rocky said his voice shaking a little.

Ryder went up to look at the thing of fur and pulled it out of the door. He looked at it for a few minutes and then hung his head.

"Amigo, what's the matter?" I asked Ryder

"My suspicions are confirmed. I know who did this." Ryder said standing up and pulling out his pup pad.

He called everyone outside by our trucks. Ryder was taking to the police chief as we waited for him to tell us who did it.

The police chief nodded said one last thing to Ryder and walked away calling all the other officers to meet up back at the station.

"alright pups, let's head back to the lookout. I'll then tell you who we are looking for." Ryder said and got onto his bike. We all got into our vehicles and followed him to the lookout.

After we got back to the lookout, we all met up in the control center. Ryder stood in front of us just tapping his pup pad on his hand.

"Ryder who did it, who robbed the bank?" Rocky asked breaking the silence.

"the robbers are Chase and Sylvia" Ryder said.

"WHAT!" we all screamed in unison.

"It's true, I rand DNA tests and they both came up." Ryder said sadly

"but… Chase would never do that" Rubble said, his voice full of disbelief.

"well, Chase isn't himself." Ryder said dryly "we now have a new mission paw patrol… find and arrest Chase and Sylvia." Ryder struggled to say.

There was on gasp of shock, it was just met with eerie silence. it took us a few minutes to let reality sink in. then Rocky stood up and with a determined look in his eyes he looked right at Ryder.

"yes, sir Ryder, what do we have to do." Rocky said in a commanding tone, which surprised all of us and Ryder as well. Then the rest of us became determined to find Chase and Sylvia.

"alright then, we will plan tonight and start our search tomorrow." Ryder said

We all cheered and headed for the elevator to plan out what we are going to do tomorrow.

…

Marshall's POV:

It was dinner time when Ryder called me and told me about the bank robbery. It was quite the shock when he said that Chase and Sylvia were the ones who did it.

I was still staying at the hospital, so I could watch Skye. It was nice to help medic at the hospital, and spend time with her. After I got off the phone with Ryder I walked back into Skye's room. I checked her vitals and made sure she was in good condition.

It was pretty late as I stayed in Skye's room just watching tv and checking her vitals. As I watched this new show on tv called 9-1-1 on FOX. Just as it ended, an alarm went off on Skye's system, I quickly jumped up and started to check the systems and I saw that her heartrate has slowed to a dangerous rate.

"medic! Get in here and bring help! We are losing Skye!" I screamed

Medic, 2 nurses, and another doctor came rushing into the room. I quickly listen for a heartbeat and couldn't find one.

"quick we need to start compressions, I have no heartbeat." I said

"get me an oxygen resuscitation device, Medic start compressions right away." The other doctor said

Medic started CPR on Skye and I just watched as they tried to revive Skye

"now!" medic commanded, and the doctor gave oxygen to Skye, Medic started compressions again immediately after.

My emotions started to get the best of me and I started to shake. Then I finally broke and rushed the bed.

"Skye, please pull through! We need you to come back to us!" I screamed at her body

"doctor Miller, please relax, we are doing everything we can!" One of the nurses said trying to pull me away from the bed

"no, she is my friend, I can't relax… I don't want her to die!" I screamed trying to get out of his grip

"Get doctor miller out of here, he is emotionally unstable!" the superior doctor said to the nurse holding me back.

"Of course doctor, come on Marshall, time to get out" the nurse said as he tried to pull me towards the door.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE HER!" I screamed

"doctor miller, you must leave NOW" the nurse demanded

"NEVER, I WAS TOLD BY RYDER TO STAY WITH HER AT ALL TIMES!" I screamed crying and trying to break free of his grip.

"SKYE!" I screamed, and I saw the other nurse walk towards me.

"no, stay back, I have to stay with Skye!" I said as the other nurse tried to grab my other two legs.

I tried to kick him, but he got hold of my leg and grabbed the other.

"NO, PUT ME DOWN. THAT IS AN ORDER! PUT ME DOWN NOW, I NEED TO BE WITH MY PATIENT" I screamed at the top of my lungs thrashing, trying to break free.

Then I saw the door to Skye's room close "NO PLEASE, LET ME GO, I NEED TO BE IN THAT ROOM!"

"DOCTOR MILLER! YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO WORK! YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THAT ROOM! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND WAIT OUT HERE UNTIL WE ARE DONE! IS THAT CLEAR!" one of the nurses screamed at me getting red in the face

I thought about it for a minute "fine… but if anything happens to her… you might have to deal with the paw patrol's anger." I said siting down on a chair.

The nurse took a step back in surprise "just rest doctor, we are doing everything"

"guys, I need you in here now!" The doctor in Skye's room yelled out to the nurses. They rushed into the room and I got a glimpse of Medic tearing Skye's hospital gown off, she looked up and she saw me staring at her. then the door slammed shut and I jumped off the chair and stared helplessly at the door. I laid down and buried my head into my arms and just cried, praying that Skye pulls through.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken I opened my eyes to see medic standing over me.

"oh god, what happened?" I asked

"you had a mental break down, you were carried out by two nurses. We had been working on Skye for a while. When I came out here you were sleeping here on the floor." Medic informed me

How is Skye, did you save her…or is she…"

"no, she is stable. She did not die. We have already called the paw patrol, that way you didn't have to. They were doing something but now are on their way here." Medic said

"Thanks sis, I'm sorry you had to see me that way" I said looking towards the window and saw sunlight.

"my god, how long was I out for!?" I said surprised.

Well it is about noon, so you were out all night, we didn't work on Skye all night. I did stay with her and made sure that nothing bad happened to her." medic said

"well thank you for watching over her and letting me sleep"

"no problem bro. if you want you can go check up on her, the rest of the paw patrol is on their way." Medic said

I nodded, stood up and walked into Skye's room. I stumbled into Skye's room, tired and exhausted. I looked at her vitals and all seemed normal. But I had to be sure that she was ok. So, I went up to Skye and put my ear to her chest and just listened.

Then I heard it, the beating of her heart, the blood rushing through her body once again.

Relieved, I sat up and as I was about to lay down, the paw patrol burst through the door.

* * *

WOW, it took them long enough to find out that chase was responsible for the robberies.

Also, holy cap that was close, they almost lost Skye, Marshall lost all his cool and completely freaked out. the fact that he tired himself out from freaking out is just... wow. will Skye survive through the night... or die. you will just have to see if she actually woke up or it was just a dream created by someone (from chapter 15 "Skye's heart breaks).

anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to keep writing like crazy so I can get a lot out before school starts back up for me. if you have any comments, ideas, concerns, or just wan to say what you thought about this chapter, leave a review.

until we meet again, TTFN


	22. Let the Hunt continue

hello readers, I'm back with another chapter for you all. I'm glad to see that you all still are enjoying this story. I've got many more surprises in store for you, but for now I'll give you this because it is important for the next chapter. so as Zuma says "lets dive in" to this story.

* * *

No one's POV:

It was the early morning of the hunt for the robbers, the paw patrol was already up and getting their gear ready for what could be a fight with the best trained pup that was part of the paw patrol. We got help from Jake, Carlos, Ace Sorenson, Katie and a few other people including a few other police dogs from the police academy on the main land

Ryder had a briefing with the dogs from the police academy on what we were going to do to find chase. we were to be spilt up into groups and search surrounding towns. The adventure bay team is made up of Ryder, Rubble, police officers from the adventure bay police station, and Katie. In foggy bottom the team was Zuma, Tracker, Carlos, and they were to meet up with police officers from Foggy Bottom police station. The last group was to go to the neighboring town of Crystal Cove, it was made up of Everest, Rocky, Jake and the three police dogs from the mainland, they were to meet with some officers at the Crystal Cove police station. All three would have a plane in the sky. Ace was in Crystal cove, and Foggy Bottom police had a helicopter and Adventure Bay has a police helicopter. Ryder was going to use the Air patroller as a mobile command center to get to places quickly.

All three groups set out to hunt down Chase and Sylvia down. Ryder found that during the briefing with all the other police forces, Sylvia has a pretty bad record of doing some bad things. It scared Ryder half to death, what she has done to other people she worked with was not a pretty picture.

Ryder sent at least one or two members of the paw patrol to each city, so he could get updates from each team. He sent his best to crystal cove because that is where he believes Chase is.

…

Ryder's POV:

As I watched the other two groups split up and head for their assigned cities, I turned to my team that was staying in adventure bay. I opened a map of Adventure bay that showed places where we haven't searched yet.

"alright team, here is the places that the Paw Patrol haven't searched yet. One is the rundown district of town, that is where the police force is going to go since they have a swat team. I want you guys to search everywhere. If you find Chase and/or Sylvia call me as soon as you can" I ordered them

"you got it Ryder, come on boys, let's suit up." the swat commander said and lead his men to get ready to charge the district.

"good luck and stay safe" I called after them and they waved back as a response. I looked towards the rest of my group

"Rubble and Katie, I have asked some of the regular police officers and the chief to help you look in town for Chase and Sylvia. You two are in command, I'm going to the Air patroller to monitor all the groups. You also have the police helicopter to help search the town. Take any help that comes your way, good luck you two." I said

"what about Marshall?" Rubble asked

"he has to care for Skye, but he said that if he can he will join you two." I informed him

"thanks Ryder, and don't worry we will get chase before Sylvia even has a chance to hurt him." Katie said

"I know, but I'm still worried. Anyway, good luck to you two, please stay safe" I said to them

We will, good luck Ryder" Rubble said as he and Katie ran off towards town followed by some police officers.

I ran into the Air Patroller and inside was an elite special forces officer I handpicked to be with me and help me bring in Chase and Sylvia.

"Ready to find Chase" I said as I walked into the aircraft.

"definitely, I know that he will change his mind when he see's someone he cares about. I'm probably the only family he has left since… well…" the officer said

"I know, he will be missed, Chase was devastated when he was killed, especially the fact he was killed right in front of him" I said sadly.

"I know, but we have to find him, before he gets hurt or even killed from that girl, she is truly dangerous in many ways." The officer said

"I agree, let's go get our Chase back" I said as the Air Patroller took off to the command point on the middle of the three cities. Once we got to the location I opened a comm channel.

"all groups report in"

"group one, searching." Rubble answered

"gwoup two, arriving in Foggy bottom, Wyder" Zuma sounded

"group three, meeting up with Crystal cove police force" Rocky reported

"Good job pups, let's find Chase before he gets hurt, Ready go!" I ordered

And I watched the progress on an electronic map and watched their progress as they moved over each city.

"we will find you Chase, long before she can hurt you" I said worried

"I couldn't agree more" the dog sitting next to me

"WHA, oh I didn't know you were listening their bud." I said

"I'm a dog, I have really good hearing. He said jokingly

I just laughed "that is true" I said laughing

"Don't worry Ryder, we will find Chase." He said then looked out the window with a blank gaze "We will find him before he gets hurt, and lock her up for a long time" he said to me with a promise in his voice.

After three hours we had started to make progress.

"thanks Rocky for the update" I said as I hung up.

I sighed heavily "the front third of the city covered and still no sign of him" I said to the dog sitting next to me.

"try the other groups" he said

I nodded and called Zuma for his report

"nothing here Wyder sir, we are about to reach half point of the city" Zuma answered

"thanks pup, keep up the search" I said before hanging up. I banged my fist on the dashboard

"just relax Ryder" the dog said

"how can I relax when my pup is in danger" I turned to him "I never knew that this… she devil of a pup could do things as bad as that picture you showed me!" I screamed in anger and worry

"check in with the first group, they may have fund something" he said hopefully

I sighed and called Rubble "no sign of him here Ryder, the police have covered about half of the "slums" as they call it and have met some cop hating groups but are still searching. We haven't given up either, we have a few more places to look." Rubble said

"ok thanks Rubble, good luck" I answered and hung up. I slouched in my pilot's chair

"how hard is it to find two pups!?"

"very hard since they don't want to be found" the police dog said

I gave him a stern look, "I thought that your name meant a good fluke" I said to him

"well I always don't get what I want just because my name means a good blessing" the dog said

We just sat there in silence… like a dry silence

Suddenly the phone rang making us both jump out of our seats, I lashed out and grabbed the phone.

"hello, Ryder here"

The police dog next to me stared at me as I talked on the phone

"wait, Slow down Medic. What happened"

He tilted his head in confusion, not knowing the seriousness of this call.

"WHAT... HOW..., GOOD LORD! Of course, we are all on our way there now. I'll call the rest of the pups and we will be there soon. Thanks for calling Medic, we'll see you soon." I said hanging up

I opened my pup pack and called the pups. "pups, we have a situation at the hospital. Get your flight gear on and met me at the hospital in Adventure Bay ASAP." I ordered

"yes sir, Ryder" they all answered,

"Ryder what is wrong?" the dog asked as I hung up the phone

"something happened to one of our members who is in the hospital right now and we are needed there right away" I said getting up and walking to the drop bay, I stopped and looked back at him over my shoulder.

"I'm leaving you in charge till I get back… Lucky" I said

"I won't let you down Ryder" Lucky said turning to the controls.

I opened the door and started running to the jump door. It slowly started to open, I started to sprint faster and by the time the door was fully opened, I rocketed out the back of the Air Patroller.

"wings" I called as my suit sprouted wings between my legs and arms. "jets" I called out and my pack opened, and revealed jets and they blasted to full speed. It sent me blazing towards the hospital and as I looked around I saw the other pups coming in all directions from their towns and positions. We all formed up as we landed in the hospital Parking lot and bolted to Skye's room.

When we got to the room, Marshall was sitting next to her and medic on the other side of the bed

"Marshall how is she!?" I said worried out of my mind

…

Marshall's POV:

"Skye is stable, Ryder." I answered his frantic question

"oh, thank goodness. Now, my next question, what the hell happened!?" he asked

"well… I was just sitting here next to her watching a tv show and checking her vitals often when suddenly alarms started going off and her vital signs plummeted and she almost… um… died." I Choked on the last word but continued after a heavy sigh,

"I called for help and we started to work on her, I had a mental breakdown and I was escorted out of the room. I was told that I passed out in the waiting room from exhausting myself from trying to stay in the room with Skye. When I woke up and they told me that and that Skye was stable, I was relieved to hear they saved her." I said and then a thought hit me, and I hung my head

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the one to save her" I said to the Paw patrol

"Marshall it's ok. You have had to endure way too much stress for a pup your age. I couldn't be prouder of you for taking this responsibility" Ryder said. It cheered me up that he said he was proud of me.

"thanks Ryder" I said looking back at Skye.

"do you think she will pull through" Everest asked the question I know that everyone was thinking

"Skye, haha, nothing can keep her down for long. She is too stubborn to die this early in life" Rubble said

"true that Rubble" Rocky said

Then Zuma gave this huge yawn "geez I'm tired"

"same here amigo" Tracker said also giving a big yawn

"come to think of it, we have been searching for Chase all day long. I think we should get you pups to sleep" Ryder said

"so, I guess that means you haven't found him yet." I said

"not yet Marshall" Ryder said sadness edging this voice

"if Skye wasn't in her current condition, I would still be out there looking for him." I said

"I know you would Marshall, but since this is the situation that we are in, you are needed here" Ryder said.

"yeah, I know" I yawned

"alright pups, I think we will just sleep here tonight. I'll go ask the nurse if that is ok" Ryder said

"no need Ryder"

We all looked at the door to see Medic standing there.

"hey medic, what do you mean?" I asked

"I already asked for you if all of you can stay the night. The doctor said, and I quote "the paw patrol can stay here overnight anytime they need to, they have saved so many people they deserve the best help when one of their own gets hurt." Is what the doctor said." Medic said

"wow, thank you so much medic. And thank the doctors for us as… yawn… well." Ryder said

"I will Ryder, now you all should get some sleep and don't worry about Skye. I'll watch her while you all sleep." Medic said

"thanks medic, you're the best sister ever." I said

"I'm your only sister Marshall." She said, causing everyone to laugh

"well, I guess that funny runs in the family" I said smartly

"I guess so, now all of you get some sleep. That's an order" medic said

"I have to agree, good night pups" Ryder said

* * *

OH NO! Chase is in danger! will they get to him in time and would Sylvia really hurt chase!? will Skye wake up!? all these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter I post.

also if you are wonder who lucky is check out the story "PAW Patrol origins!" by Mokocchii. This story is one of my main sources for my stories because it is the best Paw Patrol Origins story (how the pups became part of the Paw patrol) out there.

I will be posting the next chapter today as well, so keep an eye out for it. until then TTFN


	23. Skye's waking decision

hello readers, I'm very excited to share this chapter with all of you. I know that it will answer many questions but create more. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.

* * *

Chase's POV:

We got into Crystal cove not long after, with our trunk filled with money.

"they will probably be looking for us, and pulling all the stops to find us" I said

"who the cops?" Sylvia said laughing "oh, Chase, that is a good one. the cops will never find us"

"no not the cops, the paw patrol"

"oh, don't worry about it they won't find us" Sylvia said scratching herself contently then gasped

"what! What happened" I asked

"I got a scratch and I think I lost some fur" she said looking at me, "oh no. you have a scratch on your shoulder Chase" she said pointing to my shoulder

I looked down and sure enough there was a scratch and some fur missing. "well, now we can worry. They will most likely find out it's us." I said

"well then we will just have to hide" Sylvia said.

We then started to search for a place to hide, we couldn't use a hotel, they would find us for sure. We found an abandoned shop with an arch semi-tunnel leading to a lot behind the building and I parked my truck there and we stayed the night there.

The next morning however, was a different story.

I woke up that morning hearing sirens coming in all directions "oh shit"

"Sylvia wake up, we have got a problem!" I said scrambling for the money bags.

"who, what, when! What's happening Chase!?" she asked

"they started the search already" I said and suddenly the whole house shook as I heard a helicopter fly over.

We both looked at each other in terror "SHIT!" we both screamed and started to pack up the car and we quickly took off and ran as the helicopter flew over the house again.

"Chase, what are we going to do." Sylvia asked

"well, it's simple, run and don't get caught" I said

"ok, sounds like a good plan… I think" Sylvia said

"well that is the best I've got, if you get a better plan please let me know" I said as I stepped on the gas and sped off through the town.

…

Sylvia's POV:

"man, this pup is stupid!" I thought to myself as I looked at chase "I never thought that using someone would be so easy. I hate the fact that I will have to get rid of him later." I thought "oh well"

"It's weird, I actually care for this dog, mostly because he was nice to me. sadly though, I work alone and all I want is the money. I'll just have to hurt him and leave him for the cops to deal with." I thought to myself smiling "ironic it is that he is a cop and he has gone rouge. He was like a textbook cop, well time to break the cop soon… on the next job" I thought to myself

"besides I couldn't kill him, he hasn't made me mad in anyway. Unlike other people I've used" I thought smiling.

I never thought that a cop would turn rouge after robbing a grocery store" I thought laughing in my head. "but I will use him till I no longer need him"

…

Chase's POV:

As I ran I looked up as I saw a familiar shadow "oh crap"

"what is it Chase" Sylvia said

"it's the paw patrol, they have arrived in town" I said in a serious tone.

"oh, well no big deal" Sylvia said

"it is if they have flight gear on" Chase said

"oh, that is a problem. Well we just have to make sure they don't find us." Sylvia said, "with you driving Chase, they won't find us"

"hey don't jinx us" I said

"oh relax, I didn't jinx us"

Just then as we were driving I saw a cop car rounded the corner and I looked at her "I told you so"

"that was just a coincidence, now STEP ON IT!" Sylvia yelled

I slammed on the gas and did a spin around and gunned it down the street.

I heard the sirens start to blare and they started to chase us. "you better buckle up Sylvia, this is going to get wild" I said.

We exploded out of the back-alley streets and on to the main street. I made a sharp right turn and drifted through oncoming traffic. A few cars bumped into each other as I sped off down the street with three cop cars now chasing us through Crystal Cove. Dodging cars and trucks trying to avoid the police. Sylvia was cheering whit delight as I made an Extremely sharp left turn and gunned it down the street into traffic. The cops followed but one crashed into some cars so then only two tailed us. Suddenly three cop cars exploded out from a side street and three more were coming up behind the two still tailing us.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed

"LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sylvia screamed over the sirens.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING"

"WHAT WOAAAAA!" Sylvia screamed as I jumped the concrete barrier and into the opposite side and into traffic coming towards me three of the now eight cops tailing us, followed us into the many cars barreling towards us.

Sylvia screamed as I started to dodge cars and sending them swerving and spinning as they tried to avoid us. The cops, determined as ever kept up with us.

"take this you stupid police!" Sylvia screamed and pressed a button. Spiked Jacks fell out of a compartment from the back of my truck. The cop cars started to swerve to avoid the jacks, the front cop car swerved and then tipped and rolled. Then jumped into the air and the two cop cars behind it slammed on their breaks as their tires exploded. Then the flying cop car landed on the two causing a huge explosion. I then jumped the concrete barrier again to see ten cop cars now chasing us.

I reached for my shifter and flipped a little cover and pressed the button inside. My trucks turbo ignited as we blasted down the street like a rocket ship, leaving all the cops in our dust. I heard Sylvia howling with joy and I smiled then I pressed it again and we slowed down. Then I turned into a different alley way, it opened into a back street.

"come on, les find a new place to hide, we are far enough that it will be hard for them to find us." I said looking up to where the Air Patroller is, I looked at it and saw something fall from it and then flay away from it. it was heading towards Adventure Bay.

"what is it?" Sylvia asked realizing I was looking up to the sky.

"I think something has happened, I think the paw patrol has left." I said

"what!? But they are still up there." Sylvia said now looking up at the Air patroller as well.

"no, someone else is there. I saw something leave the Air Patroller and it looked like a person. The only person who I know that can jump out of there and fly away is Ryder. So, someone else is up there still flying it." I said bluntly.

Sylvia looked at me with concern in her eyes. "then who is up there?"

"I-I don't know"

We then found another abandoned place, this time it was a small house and we put the truck in a small shack behind it.

That night we just waited it out as the sirens of the police that were searching for us came from every direction.

"what are we going to do Chase, I can hear that they are getting closer to us." Sylvia asked as she sat by the window looking out. She then looked at me, eyes watering, she took an unsteady breath "I-I'm not ready to go to jail" She said starting to cry.

I stopped packing up my pack and walked over by her. I hopped up beside her and hugged her. "I won't let them get you, they will have to go through me first." I promised

"thanks Chase" she said as she nuzzled into my chest. I looked out the window hearing the sirens getting closer. I wasn't ready to be caught either. I know that we will be safe here for the night though.

The next morning, we grabbed our packs and headed out of town. "chase, where are we going now?" Sylvia asked

I thought about it for a moment, then a thought hit me. It could be risky though, but I decided to go through with it. "we are going to a city that I know very well." I said

"where is that Chase" Sylvia asked

"Detmold City, my hometown" I said, as we drove down the highway towards Detmold City

…

Ryder's POV:

I woke up that morning tired as hell, I kept waking up and checking on Skye then falling back asleep. This time however, I didn't fall back asleep. I just looked at Skye silently for a moment. Suddenly she started shifting and I sat up. she then opened her eyes and looked around the room. Then straight at me.

"Oh, thank god your awake Skye" I said relived. The rest of the Paw patrol was stirring as I said that and they all looked up

"SKYE" the pups cheered and surrounded the hospital bed and started to talk all at once.

"We are so glad that you're ok" I said

"You're alive, it's a miracle" Marshall said

"It's Awesome to have you back" Rubble said

"We were so worried" Rocky said

"Please don't scare us like that ever again" Zuma said

"Me and Jake cam as soon as we heard about you" Everest said

"Same with me and Carlos" Tracker said

"Alright everybody, back up and off the bed" Medic said

"Pups, give her some time to recover, back up give her some air" I said agreeing with Medic and the pups stopped talking and backed up.

"Ugh… what… happened" Skye asked with a major headache

We all looked at each other.

"Skye, you have been passed out for three days" Ryder said voice filled with concerned.

"WHAT!" She screamed in disbelief, starting to freak out

"Ok Skye, relax. There is no need to worry, your awake and safe" I said sitting next to her on the bed

"could everyone but Ryder and Marshall leave for a moment, we need to talk with Skye" everyone who was in the room left and went out to the waiting room. After Jake closed the door Marshall and Medic hopped up on the bed.

"ok, but none of you answered my question… really" Skye said

"ok well, you passed out almost four days ago as of now if we are going to be exact" Marshall started

"you have been in a coma state for all of those days, but it wasn't a complete coma, you were just unconscious for the time." Medic said

"we almost lost you yesterday evening, we have no idea why. But you made it back to us." Marshall finished

"wow… ok." Skye breathed "so I have two more questions, first, you are you" Skye asked pointing at medic.

"oh, that's right I only met you when you were out like a light" she started laughing "My name is Medic, I'm Marshall's younger sister. I only had just moved here not long after you came into the hospital. You were my first major patient." Medic said to Skye

"well it is nice to meet you Medic, and for my other question… where is Chase?" Skye asked

Marshall and I shared a concerned glance.

"Ryder, Marshall, where is he?" Skye begged once more

"well, to be honest Skye… we have no idea. We have been looking for him everywhere. You probably wouldn't recognize him if he was here" I said

"wait, what do you mean" Skye asked

"he has changed. It's not a good change either. There was a bank robbery and he and Sylvia were the ones who did it. he's gone… rouge" Marshall said

"we were searching for him before we came here last night" I finished

The look of complete shock in Skye was painful, even for me. "I see, so you are hunting him down then" she said flatly

"yes, we are. All the Paw Patrol and with help from the police we are searching three cities for him." I said

"well I wish you the best of luck Ryder" Skye said

"what, you're not going to help us" I said in surprise

"Skye, you are cleared to leave and help them. You just need to take it easy." Medic said

"I know, I'm just not going to help." Skye said sadly

"wait, why not Skye?" Marshall asked

"because I'm going home" Skye said

"oh ok, you pup house is all ready for you at the lookout. You can join the search when you are ready." I said

"no not that home, I'm talking about my real home... in Hearthrome Valley" Skye said.

"WHAT!" both me and Marshall said in shock

"I'm sorry, I just…" Skye started "I-I-I just can't deal with a-anymore… H-Heartbreak." She said starting to cry

"I'm going t-to leave the p-paw patrol for a while" Skye continued "I'M SORRY" she sobbed now leaning into my chest.

I looked down and just smiled "It's ok Skye"

"no, it's not. I-I-I'm letting y-you all d-down" Skye said still sobbing

"no, you're not letting us down Skye, clearly you have been through more than we ever knew you have been going through. I think a break at your home with your owner is a good idea. When you are ready to come back, we will be waiting for you" I said.

she looked up at me with tear stained eyes and smiled "thank you so much Ryder. You truly are the best" Skye said

"anything for you Skye" I said. I looked up at Marshall, pain hidden in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was going through. "What if she doesn't come back?" shot through my head. "how will the other pups handle this when she tells them" was the main question in my head though as I continued to hug Skye.

Marshall saw that in me too and bowed his head. Then looked up at me "Ryder, should I let the others back in" he asked me.

I looked at Skye "if that is ok with you little lady" I said teasingly

Skye just giggled "yes, let them in. I just hope that they handle my decision ok" she said

"they will be fine" I said as medic opened the door and let them inside.

They all filed in and stood around the bed.

"so, Skye how are you feeling" Rocky asked

"I feel great now Rocky, thanks"

"so, when are you going to be coming home to the lookout?" Rubble asked

Medic then stepped forward "that is for me to discuss with the doctors, but she might be able to check out today and go home."

She looked at Marshall and beckoned him outside the room. The two left to talk to the other doctors

"yeah… um… about that pups." Skye started

They all looked at her with wide, confused and curious eyes.

"what is it Skye" Zuma asked

She took a deep breath "I've decided to…" she started swallowing her fear "I've decided to go to my real home in hearthrome valley... for a while" she said voice slightly shaking at the end

"wait what do you mean Skye?" Everest asked

"are you leaving the Paw Patrol" tracker asked which was the question of the night.

It was dead silent for a moment "no" Skye finally said. "I… I just need a break."

"from what" Rocky said

I saw Skye getting nervous and I decided to end it there "ok pups, that is enough questions for her, she has had a pretty overwhelming experience." I said just as Medic and Marshall walked into the room

"we talked it over with the other doctors and nurses. They say that she is cleared to go home tonight"

The rest of the pups look at Skye. "Skye, can I ask you one last question?" Everest asked

"sure Everest" she said

"when are you leaving?" she asked

A heavy silence came over the room. No one talked for a solid 3 minutes, it felt like forever.

"I was thinking tomorrow or the next day" Skye said

We all had very surprised looks on our faces

"wow, that is soon" Marshall said

"yep" Skye said. There was another awkward silence. "so, shall we head back to the lookout" she said

"yes, lets head on back." I looked at Marshall "could you give Skye a ride…"

"of course, Ryder. You didn't even have to ask me" Marshall interrupted but answered my question.

"Thanks Marshall" Skye said

"not a problem" he said.

"alright let's head back to the lookout pups" I said. I picked up Skye and carried her to Marshall's ambulance.

I put her in the back of the ambulance and we took off towards the lookout.

* * *

Finally, Skye is awake... but SHE' LEAVING! Both Skye and Chase are going to their hometowns. As for Sylvia, what does she have planned in the future for Chase, will she hurt him or even worse. You will just have to stay tuned to find out what happens.

tell me what you thought of this chapter or the whole story so far. if you have questions, comments, concerns leave a review. I greatly welcome them.

Again I hope that you all enjoyed the Chapter, hopefully I will be posting another chapter this weekend before school starts for me. Well, until then TTFN


	24. heading back home

Well readers, to those of you who haven't said anything, I hope you are enjoying this story. Since school is starting for me today, this might be the last chapter I post for a while. But, I will try and post chapters as often as life will let me.

now to the reviews:

Mandygalindo101: I have a feeling that Skye and Chase will see each other again. I will tell you Skye will see Sylvia again, how that will go is anyone's guess

Mr. Pie 14: thank you so much for your compliment, I'm glad that you really like this story.

Sonicspeed0705: thank you I try my best. I have no idea what Sylvia will do to get what she wants and Chase... well I can't say much because I'd give away a big part of the story.

Funhappinesslife12: I'm gad you liked the chapters, I wanted one to be a very important chapter, and why not have Skye fighting for her life. as for chase, I can tell you and everyone one thing. Chase is not done yet.

looks like that is it, so lets get into the next chapter.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As Ryder closed the door to Marshall's ambulance I couldn't help but feel like I've let the Paw Patrol down. But I just can't take any more pain. My heart could die if I take any more pain. I just started to cry in Marshall's ambulance as we started to drive to the lookout.

"I just need a break" I cried to myself, burying my head into my legs.

"what am I going to do" I whispered shakily to myself.

Next thing I knew the truck stopped. We must be at the lookout I thought to myself. I quickly gathered myself together and wiped my tears and a few seconds later Ryder opened the door.

"can you hop out or did you want me to lift you out?" he asked

I thought about it for a second. "could you just lift me out?" I asked

He smiled "sure thing Skye" he said and picked me up and was about to me down

"wait"

He froze "what is it" Ryder asked

"could you actually carry me inside Ryder" I asked looking up at him

He smiled and started to cradle me "sure thing Skye" I just smiled as he carried me inside by the others

Once we got inside Ryder set me on the floor. At first, I was wobbly but then I got my balance and walked over to the other pups.

"Skye, have you decided when you are leaving yet" Marshall asked

"Marshall" Ryder said sternly

"no Ryder it's ok." I said and took a breath "well I decided that I will be leaving tomorrow" I said

All the pups had sad looks on their faces "I'm sorry" I said

"don't be Skye. you need time away, we understand" Rocky said

"we just thought that you might help us find Chase for at least one day" Rubble said

"Rubble, we just said that she can't do anything serious" Marshall said

"Woah now, if I did help what would I do" I asked

"You would be up in either your helicopter or with me in the Air Patroller, that choice is up to you."

I thought about it for a solid minute "no, I don't think I will, it still is a trip to Hearthrome Valley. Even by my osprey it's still a three to four hour trip." I said

"that is ok Skye, did you need help packing up?" Ryder asked

"it would be nice if you could all help me, and I think it would be fun as well" I said smiling

"yeah let's pack it up pups!" Everest yelled, the rest of the pups cheered and we all headed to my pup house. We started to pull out all my stuff and the boys packed it all up. after they packed it me and Everest organized it laughing at how messy the boys packed.

After we finished packing and I put it into compartments that would be safe when I change my pup house in to my osprey, we decided to watch a movie. We watched the movie Snow Buddies.

After the movie it was late, all the pups went to bed, but Ryder didn't he went upstairs to the command center. I decided to follow him but use the stairs instead.

…

Ryder's POV"

After the movie the pups were tired and went to bed, I however had to make some calls to check on the police that helped us out yesterday. I decided to call the foggy bottom police first.

*ring ring*

"hello, Ryder here" I answered

"hey Ryder, it's police chief Johnson from Crystal Cove"

"hey chief how did the search go in crystal cove?" I asked. I thought I heard something, but I ignored it

"it actually went bad, we did find Chase yesterday just as you had left"

"oh, so he was there yesterday. Did you catch him?" Ryder asked. I had heard someone moving around up here. I decided to sit down on a beanbag chair.

"sadly, no we didn't catch him."

"He gave you some trouble I'm guessing" I said sighing at the end. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Skye trying to creep quietly behind me. I just shook my head smiling.

"he gave us trouble and a lot of it" Chief Johnson said

"what kind of trouble" I asked curious

"well he caused a path of destruction, he blew up three cop cars and killed all the six officers inside."

"oh my god really" I said in disbelief, knowing Skye was listening in on the conversation

"He also caused many crashes along his path, he destroyed parts of a concrete barrier as he drove into oncoming cars. They had to swerve off the road do they didn't hit him. A few people died along the way as well" Chief Johnson said

"that is awful, I never knew he was capable of killing people" Ryder said

"me either, he was once a cop. Now, he is a criminal and a killer. He then blasted down a street and my officers lost him. But this morning our helicopter saw him heading away from all three cities in this area" Chief Johnson added

"you mean he is nowhere near Adventure bay, Foggy bottom or Crystal cove?" I asked

"yep that is right" he said

"well then I'll just have to tell everyone that we are moving to a new search area." I said silently moving so that I could see Skye crouching behind me

"we will keep our eyes out in case he comes back Ryder" he said

"thanks chief, I've got something to take care of now. Have a good night" I said

"you as well Ryder, bye" he finished and hung up.

Once he hung up I grabbed Skye and she yelped in surprise

"well hello there, little lady, what are you doing up?" I asked her

"um… nothing" she said

"it looks like eavesdropping to me Skye" I said setting her down

"sorry Ryder, I was only wondering what you were doing. Then I overheard u talking about chase and I wanted to know what was going on" she said her head hanging down

"that is ok Skye. But you shouldn't eavesdrop, it's very rude. If you were worried about Chase why didn't you just come up and ask me instead of sneaking around?" I asked

"I didn't want to interrupt you on the phone" she said, "I'm sorry"

I picked Skye up and looked at her "it's ok Skye, but let's get you to bed. You have a big day tomorrow young lady" I said smiling

She smiled back and nuzzled into my chest. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs she was fast asleep. I just smiled and put her into her pup house and called it a night.

…

Skye's POV:

I woke up the next morning and stretched. "well, today's the day I leave" I said to myself stepping out of my pup house. When I stepped out, Ryder was standing there in front of me.

"oh, good morning Skye, I was just waking everyone up for breakfast. Are you joining us?" he asked

"of course, I am" I said and trotted into the kitchen to see Marshall there since Ryder was still waking everyone up.

"Hey Skye, how you doing?" Marshall asks

"Good Marshall, all set to leave for my home" I said

"that's good" Marshall said happily but I knew that he wasn't happy about me leaving.

"Marshall, I'm sorry I have to go. But I just need a break" I said to him

"from what, if I might ask" Marshall asked

"all the pain I'm dealing with here" I said sadly

"oh with… um… well you get the idea" he said

"yeah, I do" I said sadly.

Just then the other pups came in and we all chatted while Ryder made breakfast.

After breakfast it was time for me to leave. we all headed out by my pup house. I turned to my pp house once I got outside.

"*Bark Bark* osprey" I called out and my house started its transformation. I turned back to everyone standing behind me. They all came up and hugged me, and each cried. Then came Ryder.

He walked up and knelt in front of me "are you ok Skye" he asked me

It completely caught me off guard "um... I-I'm fine" I said uneasy

"that's not true, now how about the truth" he said

"I feel really uneasy, yet I want to do this" I said

"well then you have to go. I will miss you, but you need this break" Ryder said

"I'll miss you all too" I said giving Ryder a big hug

I then started to cry

"hey now there is no need to cry, when you are ready you can come back here. You can always call us if you want to talk to us. You don't need to worry about us." Ryder said wiping my tears away.

I nodded and took a step back from him. He went and stood by the other pups.

"well, good bye Paw Patrol. Good luck on finding chase. I don't know how long it will be before I come back, but I will miss you all." I said and got into my osprey.

I started up the take-off procedure. The pup house ring spun until I was on the back side of the lookout tower. A run way extended out from the cliff behind the lookout and the ground in front of me flipped into the other half of the runway. I started up the osprey and I heard the engines turn on with a blast. I put the rotors to their forward position and looked at the throttle level. I looked at my hand and it was shaking. I took a deep breath, put my hand on the throttle, and pushed it forward to full speed. And took off from the lookout. As I climbed up into the say I looked down and saw the Paw patrol waving at me as I flew away. I waved back and headed for hearthrome Valley, My home,

…

Chase's POV:

As we drove down the highway we were listing to the radio.

"news report. A huge chase in downtown Crystal Cove. During the chase a cop car was flipped, it crashed into two other cop cars and they all exploded. All six police officers died in the explosion. Another thirty car crashes were along the path of the chase. about 20 people were rushed to the hospital and another 20 had minor injuries and 10 didn't have a scratch. there were only 6 casualties that came out of this chase downtown." The reporter said before Sylvia turned down the radio.

"well we don't need to hear about how we expertly escaped the cops, we both had fun doing it though" Sylvia said

"yeah it was fun" I said. I can't believe that people died, but then again no one could have survived that explosion.

"hey, don't worry about it, it was their choice to take the risk and follow us. It's their own fault that they died.

"I guess that's true" I said turning up the radio once again. This time music was playing, it was catchy.

As we were listening I turned and looked at Sylvia and she was listening for something for something.

"what's wrong" I asked

"I can hear this loud sound coming towards us" Sylvia said

Then I heard a loud humming sound "you mean that humming"

"Yea that's it and… OH MY GOD!"

Suddenly a defining roar shook the truck and ground. I opened the window and looked up to see what it was.

"I-I-I don't believe it" I said

"what is it Chase" Sylvia asked

"It's Skye's osprey. The only one who could fly it is… Skye" I said in disbelief

"so, what does that mean" she said

"She is finally awake. She was passed out for days" I said. Where is she going though?

We then passed a sign that read

Detmold city 30mi

"hey, we are almost there" Sylvia said

"that's great" I said.

After about another 15 minutes of driving or so we came to the exit ramp into Detmold city. The city where I grew up.

* * *

Well, there it is, Skye and Chase are gone. both have gone home, both with different reasons. what's even more surprising is Skye found chase on her first try and she wasn't trying to find him (laughing) that is funny.

What will happen next? Will they find and finally catch Chase and Sylvia? would Sylvia actually hurt Chase or worse? Will Skye ever come back to the Paw patrol? Will chase and Skye eventually get back together or is it too late for them to have a relationship? how will it end? all will be answered as the story continues.

Please leave a review of how you this chapter was or how the story is so far. anything you liked, disliked, something you want to know that is coming up, something you want to see happen. I greatly appreciate the reviews from all of you, so keep the coming.

well that is all that I have for you for now, I'm not sure when I'll be able to post next chapter. the earliest it could be is a week from now but, please don't hold me on that.

until next time, TTFN readers! :)


	25. Skye Arrives at Home

hello readers, the problem of uploading chapter was fixed and I'm now bringing you a new chapter. I must warn this and the next might be a little slow but it is pretty important for the final drive to the end. now we go to the comments

 **Da297350:** I'm so glad that you like my story so far. i hope that you have read the other stories I've tied into mine as well. they were my inspiration, so hey are better then this. I'm glad to hear that Chase is your favorite pup, he is going to be a big focus of min in an upcoming chapter or two.

 **Xepher Cross:** nice to see a new face on the reviews. the story gets crazier, I promise, especially the end. we will see if Chase X Skye holds strong or crumbles before your eyes. Just have to keep reading.

 **T** **he Not-So-Ultimate Writer:** well I'm glad to hear that you didn't predict my story. I hope that you are liking it so far as well, sadly it is coming to an end. I would like to see how you think it will end, take a guess.

 **QKJGaming Writing:** this is the chapter I had mentioned to you about how she found him.

if I missed anyone please let me know and I'll catch you on the next chapter. Anyways, lets get back to the story.

* * *

Skye's POV:

As I left the airspace of Adventure bay, I had mixed feelings of relief and sadness. I'm glad I got away from chase and the problems associated with him, but I miss the rest of the paw patrol.

As I was flying I was looking down at the things I flew over. I felt free, it was a great feeling. A feeling I haven't had in a long time. Then I saw something on the highway.

I decided to get lower, so I could get a closer look at it. what I saw was quite the surprise.

"well, I found Chase." I said I pressed a few button and the camera on the nose of my plane turned on and I took a few pictures as I did a low flyover. It was probably illegal, but I got the pictures I needed. The last one was with Chase's head looking out of his truck and straight at the camera.

"I caught you Chase" I said with a smile. I sent the pictures to Ryder and I pressed my pup tag and called

"hey Ryder, look who I found on my way home" I said

"no way you found him! did you by chance find out where he is going?" Ryder asked

"look's like he is doing the same as me, he is going home as well. To Detmold City by the looks of it" I said

"thank you so much Skye" Ryder said

"anything to help the Paw Patrol" I said

"have fun with your owner" he said hanging up

"I will" I said as hearthrome Valley came into view.

"wow… home." I said in awe

In the distance I saw the mansion I call home and the helicopter pad Ryder made for me and sent to be assembled there when I came for Christmas about three years ago. It was a little was from the house and in a cliffside with a door. It still looked in prime condition.

I turned the rotors to the upright position and came in for a landing. I closed the door as I landed and took a deep breath. I didn't tell anyone I was coming so they have no idea I'm here. I got out of my osprey and decided to grab my bags in a bit. As I headed to the elevator to the garden. As it went up I couldn't help but fell excited. I would see ollie and Sophie again, it would be wonderful to see them.

As I got to the top and the doors opened, and I was awestruck. I walked out of the elevator and it was just like my dream. Green hedges all leading to the water fountain lined with a vast number of flowers of many different colors. The path leading to the beautiful staircase that had a large main staircase and two small ones that wrapped around the sides.

The trees glistened in the early afternoon light as the water from the morning fog sat on the leaves. The sky was a perfect light blue and the house was gorgeous. It had to be repainted. It was sparkling from the pearl white that it was covered with from top to bottom. the window shutters were a perfect shade of navy blue that matched perfectly with the building and the door was made of mahogany wood with a semi-circle window with long rectangular strips of windows that were frosted.

I walked up the stairs and around to the front of the house and I got really nervous. Then I took a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. the celling was so high up the floor was covered in marble tiles and hanging from the high ceiling is a crystal chandelier and the walls were sand color with white strips in different widths.

Then suddenly I heard footsteps and out of the side hallway under the stairs that were along the wall cam a dog I've known all my life. When he saw me standing there he froze, staring at me.

I smiled and flipped my ear with my paw, "hello Ollie, I'm home"

He walked up to me until he was a foot from my face, "Skylla, my little lady, welcome home" he cried and gave me a huge hug which completely caught me off guard.

I returned his hug "oh Ollie, I'm so happy to see you" I cried returning the hug.

"What are you doing home little lady?" he asked in his formal British voice.

"I decided to take a break from the Paw Patrol" I said nervously

"What! What happened?" he asked now concerned

"Don't worry Ollie, I will tell you all of that later" I said. Then I just looked at him

"Something wrong, little lady" he asked

I then started to cry "I-I-I'm just so happy to see you Ollie" I cried, and I hugged him again and he just hugged me back and I cried into his soft and warm fur. It took me back to the days of a puppy, when Ollie would just hold me as I cried when I would get hurt or just sad. It made me happy and safe.

"I'm over joyed to see you as well my little lady. I never thought I would see you again after you left that one Christmas." Ollie said

"W-what do you mean Ollie?" I asked

"Well little lady, I'm getting old. I know I don't have much more time on this earth." He said

"What?! Did something happen to you Ollie?" I asked

He just smiled "I will tell you all that later" he said back to me. I just started to giggle.

"Oh Ollie, how I love your jokes and teases" I said in my lady voice.

He smiled once again. "I'm glad little lady"

"Ollie do you know where Sophie is?" I asked

He smiled "she is up in her chambers reading a book"

I smiled and headed up the stairs with Ollie behind me "would you like me to announce your entrance?" he asked

"No thank you Ollie, I want to surprise her" I said quietly as we neared her room and I saw the door opened.

I quietly crept into the room. The room was covered in red, soft and fluffy carpet so my steps were silent. The walls were a cream color with dark red roses dotting the wall and a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a gigantic glass window separated into huge squares and a dome shape at the top of the window. Sophie was sitting in matte black furniture that dotted the room.

I got behind the couch that Sophie was sitting on and I looked back at Ollie. He was smiling. I winked at him and he nodded

"Miss Sophie"

"Oh, hello Ollie. What can I do for you? Sophie asked now sounding older and more mature then those few years ago.

"I just wanted to let you know that some flowers were left down stairs for you." Ollie said making something up, so she would leave the room.

"Really, who is it from?" She asked

"All it said was from someone who loves you dearly" ollie said

"Oh really, well I must go see them then." She said getting up heading out of the room as she rounded the corner and down the hall. he winked and grabbed some flowers from inside the pack I brought for Sophie.

I smiled and dipped my head in thanks as he left after Sophie. I quickly had to think of something as I looked around the room. I then saw her book and I got an idea, I took the book and I walked to the bed

"Oh Ollie, these are beautiful." I heard Sophie say from downstairs "Oh I would have thought that Skylla had sent these." She said

"I did bring them for you though. They were some of the flowers I got from people that sent me while I was in the hospital" I thought as I heard her coming up the stairs.

I grabbed the book gently but firm enough so that I didn't drop it. I jumped on the bed and quickly hid behind the big pillows on her bed.

"I adore these flowers, I would love to know who sent these" Sophie said I just smiled as I stayed in my hiding spot.

"I'll put them on the coffee table vase, that way I can see them all the time" she said as I heard her make her way to the table. After I heard her set the vase down and start to put the flowers in it I came out of my hiding spot and laid down on the bed and put the book in front of me and looked at her.

She then looked down and expected to find the book on the table, but I had it in front of me.

"Hey where is my book?" she said to herself and she got down to look under the table. I smiled laughing silently. She then stood up and scratched her head. "I swear it was here" she said just looking around

Ok here we go, "Swearing is very un-lady like Sophie" I started and I saw her freeze solid and she looked around.

"I must say though, I love this book" I said, Sophie spun around and faced me

"Hi Sophie, I'm home" I said my eyes tearing up

"SKYLLA!" Sophie screamed and rushed the bed and I stood up on the bed and as she ran toward the bed, I ran and jumped into her arms. She caught me and just fell to the floor hugging me and me hugging her back.

We cried in each other's arms. "oh, Sophie. I'm so glad to see you" I cried

"I'm so happy to see you too Skylla. It has been so long" Sophie cried

"I couldn't agree more" I cried

For a few minutes we just cried, happy to see each other. After we wiped our tears away, we both sat on the couch. Just then Ollie walked in;

"How was that Little lady?" Ollie asked

Sophie looked back in surprise "that was a perfect distraction Ollie, using the flowers I brought with me for Sophie, I never would have though of it. thank you" I said

"My pleasure my little lady" Ollie said with a cheeky smile to Sophie and walked out

"You two planned this?" Sophie said in surprise

"Just on the fly and while it was happening" I said laughing. Sophie just giggled.

"Skylla, I'm so surprised that you are here. What are you doing here?" Sophie asked

Oh man the question she had been dreading to hear from Sophie

"Well… I've decided to take a break from the paw patrol." I said

"WHAT! Why?" she said

"A lot has happened recently and…" just as I was about to continue when Ollie walked in

"Is there anything I can get you two ladies" he asked

"No thank you ollie, we are fine" Sophie

"Thank you though" I said

"Your welcome" he said and left the room

"So Skylla, what kind of things happened"

I stared at my paws and studied them

"Skylla?"

I started to shiver "painful things Sophie"

"WHAT! What do you mean! Did someone hurt you?" Sophie asked concerned

"Yes, emotionally which lead to physical pain caused by some accidents" I said still studying my paws

"What kind of accidents?" she asked further

"Well I had hurt my head and it left a huge gash. That wasn't the worst one" I started

"OH MY GOD! How did that happen?!" Sophie cried even more concerned.

"It's a really long story…" I muttered

"I have all the time you need" Sophie said

"Are you sure you want to know all of it" I asked wanting to be sure before I said everything.

"Yes, I have to know who hurt you and how" Sophie demanded

"Alright, I'll tell you...everything" I said letting out a heavy sigh.

I first started out when Chase met Sylvia. Then I got into the whole thing that I saw them door at the farm. Then I got to the part where I played that video game and then I cracked my head.

"Wait, so you freaked out and you banged your head? So that was your fault then." Sophie interrupted.

"Well, kind of. But I was having a meltdown and I could barely control myself and when I banged my head I passed out from weariness." I tried to explain to Sophie.

Then I got to the part how I found out that chase and Sylvia both robbed the grocery store and the tux/dress shop through the security camera footage at both places.

Then I got to the point where Marshall and Chase fought each other. And how the next morning I talked about what chase said to me.

"He seriously said that to you" she said in utter disbelief

"Yeah… he threatened to hurt me" I answered

"But I thought that he cared about you, like… loved you" Sophie exclaimed

"I'm not sure that is the case anymore" I muttered

There was nothing but silence for a heartbeat that seemed to last forever, but I continued to that night where Chase had dinner at the lookout with Sylvia.

"When Chase introduced us to her, my heart turned to dust. I looked at him and I swear I saw him smirk right at me" I said as old feelings started to come back to me

"I was in so much pain, I've never felt it before. I never want to feel that sort of pain ever again" I said tearing up.

"Skye that is what a broken heart feels like, when your hurt by love" Sophie said

I then told her what I said to Ryder after she left the lookout.

"Wow… you said that to him?" Sophie asked

"Yes. I meant it too, I don't know if I could ever trust them again." I said

"But do you hate Ryder or chase?" Sophie ventured

I thought about it for a second "…both" I muttered

"Wait, seriously. But…"

"I don't want to talk about those two right now" I said coldly

"Skylla" Sophie said sternly

"No, I'm still mad at them. That was the last thing that I remember of those two doing to me. I just…"

"Just what" Sophie insisted

"I… just… hate chase more. I don't think I could hate Ryder forever. But I don't know if I can trust those two anymore. They will need to earn my trust again" I said flatly

"Skylla, you are being too harsh on these two. For one thing Ryder cared for you half of your life, go easy on him. Chase is just a jerk and both of you waited too long to admit feeling to each other." Sophie lectured

"It's not that I hate Chase. What I hate is what he has become. he is not the pup I fell in love with." I said as a reply

Sophie nodded "I don't hate Ryder either, I just hate the fact that he knew about my feelings for chase. When he helped chase with that dinner, he ended up hurting me and losing some of my trust" I finished

"I see, so that is the truth" Sophie said

I sighed "well anyway, that is what brings me to now. I woke up yesterday and came here today" I finished

"Thank you for telling me Skye." Sophie said giving me a hug.

It felt nice, it reminded me of my early puppyhood when I lived here.

"So, Skye how long are you staying here?" Sophie asked letting me go

"Um, I'm not sure" I said scratching my head nervously

"It's ok Skye, stay as long as you need. Your room is still the same the same way you left it." Sophie said smiling

I smiled and jumped off he sofa "thanks Sophie, I'm going to go unpack then" I said walking out of the room. I ran down the hall to what use to be my room and Sophie was right it is still the same way I left it so long ago. Massive glass window, lavish Victorian white furniture, a circular pink bed lined with rose red lace, above my bed a white canopy hung overhead by cream colored beams that spun around the bed and throughout the room.

I smiled and ran over to the wall by the right side of my bed and on the wall, was a button I pressed it and the wall opened to reveal a slide. I smiled and slid down the slide. This slide that Ryder made for me is much longer then the slide at the look out. As I slid down the slide, I saw the end come into view I jumped off and did a backflip and landed perfectly on the ground. I then walked over to my osprey and opened the back door to reveal my suitcases. I then brought them over to the elevator near the slide and ended up back in my room through the slide entrance door.

It took me about half an hour to unpack. Then I decided to go for a walk in the garden, it was a nice summers day. Clear blue sky, a light breeze, sunny, and a comfortable temperature as I strolled through the garden. As I walked through the garden memories of me playing with Sophie or practicing dancing came back to me.

"Wow, I'm surprised to see you here Skye" I turn around to see another pup standing by one of the hedges outlining an open field.

"Cooper!" I cried happily

* * *

Well Skye is home, visiting family and... WHO IS COOPER! this just got interesting or this pup could be a friend... or something else. I guess we will just have to wait and find out what happens next time with Skye.

As they say "it only goes downhill from here" so, get ready for the few chapters that leads to the exciting and maybe shocking end of this story.

Also, to Zuma Lover, I'm glad that you still are allowing me to use your OC's Medic and now Cooper. if you have any suggestions or concerns about this please let me know. I love these characters, hope to hear from you soon.

As always let me know what you thought, if you have questions or concerns, or have ideas. all you have to do is leave a review and I will get back to you.


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey readers, I just wanted to clarify if I haven't already in this story, I am not the Author of "Paw Patrol Origins". the talented author of that story is none other then Mokocchii. she (or he) has just allowed me to use bits and pieces (like people and places) of her (or his) story. I had someone asked me if I wrote that story and I just wanted to clarify with everyone that I didn't write the story.

now to reviews:

Ron: thank you, I'm glad that you like it and that you say that. it means I'm doing well.

da297350: You will find out more about cooper in this story.

Funhappinesslife12: thank you

the not-so-ultimate writer: I can promise you I have something that I'm saving for a later chapter, not saying what it is though or what it will do. you will jut have to wait.

ZOMATIC: I agree with you there, a story can't always have action packed chapters, then there wouldn't be any thing left for the ending. this is going to be the last slow part to this story. it only gets better from here till the end.

Well readers, glad to see that you are enjoying this story and asking me your questions. I really appreciate the reviews and questions you all send to me. so, like i said this is to be the last slow part in this story. things will get crazy from this point on. now lets get into it.

* * *

Chase's POV:

As we entered Detmold city, memories of my past hit like a train. My life in the gang, the police academy, and… a dear friend. I had both good and bad memories here.

"So, where are we going to stay Chase" Sylvia said snapping out of my thoughts.

"oh, um, I'm not sure I guess we will have to find a place" I said

"how about a nice hotel, we now have the money to afford it" she suggested

"yeah, let's do that."

We drove to one of the nicest hotels in the city. I remember it because when I was in the gang with my brother, we once ransacked the place for valuables that was needed for the clan. We rented a penthouse, the cheapest one, but it was still pricey but really nice.

We walked into the penthouse and it took our breath away. The first thing you see when you walk in it this small hall way leading to a huge open room that stretched the whole room. The furthest wall from the door was all glass, stretching the whole length of the room, and it was a magnificent view of Detmold city. The kitchen, dining room and living space were all connected into one huge space. To the right of the door there was a hall way that led to a master bedroom and it had a guest bedroom on the feet of the master bedroom door. The living space was decorated with tan leather furniture, the window had automatic shades, the 70in tv hung on the wall above an oak wood tv stand that had many small compartments on it. We looked at the kitchen and it was awesome; all the appliances were stainless steel and didn't leave streaks when you touched it. The counter tops were marble but pearl colored, there was a cutting board in deed into the counter on both sides of the stove. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with pots and pans hanging above it, above the counters, oak cabinets colored black. In the dining room there was a six-person mahogany wood table, that was also black the chairs were the same, but they had white cushions.

"Wow chase, this room is awesome!" Sylvia cried with glee.

"yes, it is" I said in awe

"How did you know that this room was so great" Sylvia asked

"Because I've been here before" I said

"Seriously, when?" She asked

"A long time ago when I was in a gang here in the city" I said

"Never took you for a gang dog type" Sylvia said

"I try to put that behind me" I said Looking out the window

Sylvia said nothing and left to go unpack.

As I looked out the window, I couldn't help but get the feeling I'm being watched. I knew that the gang might find out I'm in town, if or when that happens, then I will have to face my past.

"Hey Chase" Sylvia called breaking my thought

"Yeah babe" I called back still looking out the window

"Do you think this dress is too much for dinner tonight at that restaurant" she asked

I turned around to see her standing there in the diamond dress we stole from the tux & dress shop. She was also wearing the diamond earrings I got for her and it took my breath away.

"Wow" I breathed

"What?" She asked

"You look… Breathtaking" I said

"Aw thanks chase. Now, do you think this is too much for dinner? She asked again

"No, not at all. It's perfect" I said

"Great, I was worried for a minute there" she said

She went and took off the dress and I went to unpack my things. After I finished I found Sylvia on the couch watching tv.

"What's on tv?" I asked

"It's called "tower heist". I've never heard of it and I wanted to check it out" she said

"Sounds good, mind if I watch with you" I asked

"Not at all" she said, I. Sat down next to her and we watched the movie. It finished around 5:30pm and then we started to get ready for dinner at 7pm at a fancy restaurant just down the street.

I finished getting ready before Sylvia and I turned on the tv again and the news was on

"We have had a rise of gang activity for the past month form the gangs of dogs in the city. Police are stepping up their tactics and defenses to stop these gang attacks." The news lady said and I got nervous,

"What if they do find me" I said to myself.

Just then Sylvia walked out in her dress "wow, you look amazing" I uttered

"Oh, stop it chase, your making me blush" she said smiling

"Now in other news, the bank of Detmold is at a record high of money accounts they have that they just finished a 2-month project of putting in a second vault to hold all the accounts." The news lady said.

Sylvia's walked over and listened to what she was saying.

"Chase, I think we found our next target" Sylvia said smiling

"When hit this we will be set for life" I said grinning

"When will we though" Sylvia asked

"How about in two days, we will need tomorrow to plan it out" I said looking at her, she smiled

"Sounds like a plan, officer" she said teasingly

I smiled "great, it's set then. Let's get going for dinner, I don't want to be late for our reservation." I said getting up and off the couch.

Sylvia followed me and walked out of the room and I followed behind her closing the door behind me.

…

Ryder's POV:

After I got the information from Skye I called in our expert of the place he was going.

"Alright lucky, what's our plan" I asked him

He looked at the map of Detmold city.

"Ok so luckily there are not many banks in the area. So we can post a watch at each bank. I can call the police station and send some undercover officers there." Lucky said

"Good, I'll have the Air Patroller sitting over the city and when the call comes in, we will flay in and hopefully we can catch him." I said

"Don't worry, I will not let him get away. I have gotten a lot faster then what chase thinks. I'll get him" lucky said staring at the map contently.

"Alright so we have our plan, let's get going" I said after a few hours of planning.

I went to wake the pups up. It was about 11pm at night when I started to wake them up.

I got to Marshall and it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" He suddenly screams

"MARSHALL, WAKE UP!" I called

His head shot up and banged it on the celling of his pup house. He was dripping with sweat.

"Marshall, are you ok?!" I asked

He rubbed his head vigorously "I'll be ok" he said

"What happened?" I asked

"I had dream where the paw patrol fell apart and everyone left me behind" Marshall said on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Marshall, I promise that will never happen." I reassured him.

He wiped his eyes "what about Skye and chase though" he said with almost a surprising determination behind his voice.

I looked at him, not sure how to put what I was thinking about into.

"Marshall, in not sure about that and how it will play out with those two, I'm sorry" I said

He looked down but then he looked back up at me "well, let go get chase" he said standing up

"Let's do it" I said as I finished waking up the rest of the pups. We all loaded the Air Patroller and when we entered the cabin, lucky was sitting there. "We are all set Ryder"

Rocky went into a defense stance, "who the hell are you!" Rocky growled. Rubble, Zuma, Everest, and tracker went tint a defensive stance

I was about to say something when Marshall stepped forward "are you… Lucky, from the police academy and a friend of chase?" He asked

The rest of the pups stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Yes, I am. I promise to you pups I want let him get away" he said

"Awesome" Marshall said hopping on his seat. The rest of the pups hopped onto their seats and I sat in my seat with lucky took the extra chair behind Robo-dog.

I turned to the paw patrol "Alright team, let's go get chase back" I said said and the pups howled in agreement as we took off to Detmold city. We entered the Detmoldairspace at about 1am and wen we landed at the police station, me and Lucky woke up and quietly snuck out to meet the officers waiting outside for us.

"Lucky, welcome back" the human police officer said

"It's nice to meet you Ryder, chase use to tell me so much about you" the officer said

"You knew chase" I asked

Yeah I was Archie's old partner" he said

"Well, it's nice to meet you, wish it was on better terms." I said

"As well as I, do I can bet you two made a plan" he said

"Yep, let's go get everything ready" I said and followed the officer inside the station.

I woke up the next morning in the Air Patroller and I saw the pups sleeping there. Just then lucky sneaks in.

"Morning Ryder, are you ready for today?" He whispered the question

"As ready as I can be" I sighed

"Let's get the other pups up and get started, officers are getting ready as we speak" he said

"Right, let's go get chase back"

…

Skye's POV:

I woke up the next morning thinking I was at the lookout then I realized I was at my home with Sophie.

Then I heard the door open and I saw Sophie walk in.

"Well good morning my princess, how are you feeling" she asked

"I'm ok" I said

"Well, how about we do something fun" Sophie suggested.

"What are you planning on?" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"We could go shopping in any city you want" she suggested

"that does sound like fun" I said smiling, getting up out of bed.

"I'm actually going to Detmold city today for business, if you want you can come with me and we can go shopping after my meeting"

"NO!" I screamed

"what?! What's wrong?" Sophie asked shocked

"I'm not going to that city, Chase is there" I said turning towards her.

"oh, I'm sorry. Well I still do have to go there for business" Sophie said

I forgot that Sophie had started a fashion shop in that city and it became a big success and she now has shops in Trix City, Crystal City, and here in hearthrome Valley as well.

"ok, well the I think I will just explore the city then" I said as I walked into the bathroom to fix my fur.

"sounds good Skye, by the way breakfast will be ready soon, Bertram and Ollie are making breakfast." Sophie said as she left the room.

"ok I'll be down soon!" I called to her. once I was done I walked down to the dinning room to eat. I saw Sophie sitting at the dining table with someone else.

"Hey Skye, I invited a friend for breakfast. Do you remember him?" she asked

"hello again Skye, nice to see ya"

"Copper, how are you" I asked happily

"so, I see that you met up before" Sophie said laughing.

"yes, I met with him in the garden yesterday, when I got back." I said as I sat down at the table."

"That is great." Sophie said

"I'm actually glad to back here, I'm also glad to be working again" cooper said.

"working? What do you mean cooper?" I asked confused

"I can answer that. I just hired cooper to be your bodyguard since Chase has gone rouge. I don't want you to get hurt Skylla" Sophie said

"I can take care of myself you know" I said to Sophie

"don't worry Skye, I already know that. I'll be like your extra help or partner" cooper said

"but I thought that you did P.I missions or police stuff only?" I asked

"well this is police work. I was hired to be your bodyguard. I already signed the contract made by Sophie's lawyer." Cooper said smirking

I grunted in disbelief as I finished my breakfast and stormed off to my room. When I got to my room I slammed the door shut

"unbelievable! Sophie hired a bodyguard for me! She didn't even ask me if I was ok with that! I can't believe that she"

"cares so much about you" someone said behind me

I whipped around to see cooper standing at my door. I glared at him.

"what makes you think that I would even need protection. I can take care of myself you know. Ryder has trained me in a few martial arts to defend myself." I yelled at him

"I know that Skylla! but Sophie hired me as your personal bodyguard! Whether you like it or not I'm staying by sour side to protect you until I get orders from her personally that my job is done!" he shouted at me

"you are such a jerk!" I screamed, "I have known you since I was young, and you never have acted like this, you always had my back!" I finished.

Cooper walked right up to me and almost touched his nose with mine.

"Skylla Rose" he started. I knew that he was deathly serious when he used my middle name. Since he was older than me by two years and he always watched over me like a brother. But, then I went to the Paw Patrol and that changed.

"you are acting like a brat, _little lady_! Sophie only hired me because she fears you getting hurt! The Paw Patrol is no longer here to help you when you need it! Sophie hired me to be that help when you need it! If I were you I would be grateful that she cares so much about you!" Copper lectured

"but"

"but nothing! Sophie is your owner and will do anything, ANYTHING, to protect you! stop acting like a brat! You should go apologize to her and thank her. If he didn't hire me and you needed help, no one would be there to help you! not the Paw Patrol, not me, not Sophie either!" Cooper screamed

I sat there, ears folded back and tail between my legs. I felt like I was a child being scolded by Sophie for doing something bad. Instead I was being lectured and scolded by someone who was like a big brother to me and I was grown up.

"now, go apologize to her before she leaves" He whispered into my ears. at first, I didn't move "now" he said angerly and I sped out of my room and looked for Sophie. I found her at the door about to leave

"Sophie, wait" I said as I came down the stairs

"Skye what is it?" she asked

"I'm sorry for acting like a brat" I said

"I only hired him so that you would always have help when you need it Skye. I know you can take care of yourself, but we all need help occasionally." She said wisdom laced in her voice

"I know, but still I'm sorry" I said

"It is ok, all is fine. I must go though. Bye Skye, love you" Sophie said

"love you too Sophie, please stay safe." I said as she left.

I walked back up to my room to see cooper standing there. "that was a nice apology there… princess." He teased

"hey! I told you never to call me that." I retorted

He just laughed. "I couldn't help it. it had to be said" he laughed.

I just growled at him. "well, are we going shopping then" I said

"what?" he asked and instantly stopped laughing

"I'm going shopping in Trix City, is my bodyguard going to come with me or not?" I asked

"you know the answer to that" Copper said

"alright then follow me" I said

"Um… aren't we taking a car to your family jet?" he asked

"what?" I laughed "no, we're going to my osprey and I'm flying us to Trix City." I said as I pressed the button on the wall and the door to my slide opened.

"bodyguards first" I said in a smart tone

Copper grumbled something under his breath and went down the slide. I laughed and followed him down.

* * *

Well then, looks like something is to go down in Detmold City soon. Skye was not too happy when she was given a bodyguard. the question now is, will she need one later? all to be answered soon.

That is what I have for all of you for now, more to come soon.

As always tell me what you thought, leave a review or PM me. I'm always glad to answer any questions any of you have.

until next time readers, TTFN -Ace


	27. The Storm Begins

Hello readers, I very excited to say that we now begin the descent into absolute madness all the way to the end. although I'm excited, I'm also sad that this story will be ending soon. but it is goin to be an insane ride to the end. I'm grateful for all your continued support through this story. so now we we se wat some of you have said.

Ron: It is the breaking point I know that there are going to be at most 4 or 5 chapters left in this story. also thank you for your compliment, that means a lot to me. I'm glad that you think I'm that great.

guest: I'm thinking of doing a story of Skye x Everest but I'm not sure what to do.

alright then readers lets get back into this story. so here we go.

* * *

Chase's POV:

The next morning after a fantastic dinner last night, we geared up for one last heist. We are going to take on the main bank in Detmold, The first bank of Detmold.

I woke up first, I looked behind me and Sylvia was still sleeping on the bed. I got out of bed to get the coffee ready. Just as I started the coffee, I heard someone behind me and turned to see Sylvia walking into the kitchen.

"well good morning Sylvia" I said

"good morning" Sylvia groaned

"morning" she said

"today is the day" I said as I started to drink my coffee

"yes, it is" she said

"I'll head down to the bank and scout it out after I finish here" I said

"good, then by the time you get back we can finish up the plan and put into action later this evening" she said.

"great, I have to get ready" I said as I finished my coffee. I walked out of the kitchen and into my room and changed into my day outfit.

I then went out to take the bus to the bank, I knew I would draw attention to myself if I drove my police truck there. However, that would be taken care of once we begin later tonight.

It took a little bit to get there, but once I got inside the bank I was surprised by what I saw. Security guards had assault rifles, the bank teller boxes had bulletproof glass surrounding the thick wooden little cubes, they had little slots for exchanges with customers. Cameras were everywhere I looked, the vault was not in sight so there had to be a door where the tellers could access the vault door itself.

This was going to be much harder than I had anticipated I thought as I secretly started taking pictures with a hidden camera in my hat that I have. After I got all the pictures that I needed, I headed back to the hotel room.

Once I got back in the room, Sylvia had already spread out the plan on the table. It also included the pictures I took and sent to her before I got back.

"thanks for the pictures chase, this will be harder then anything we've done. You ready for a challenge?" Sylvia asked

"bring it on" I said slamming my paw on the table.

"great, so here is the plan for later today" she said and started to go over the plan. The plan we had planned for today was similar then the last one, but it was edited a little because of the increased danger that is present at this bank.

"ok you know what you have to do?" Sylvia asked after going over the plan

"yes, and you know what you have to do" I asked her

"yes, I do" she said smiling.

I smiled back, she just giggled as we started our final checks before leaving for the heist, our last one ever.

"I've got all that I need over here" Sylvia called from one end of the room

"I've got everything I need over here as well" I called back to her.

"perfect, shall we head out?" she asked

"yes, let's do this." I said as we carried all our stuff out of the room and down to my truck.

…

Sylvia's POV:

"you know what you have to do" chase asked

"yes, I do" I said smiling

I'll be the one who gets the money during the Heist of this bank. Once we get to the back ally where Chase's truck is, I will rid myself of him, take all the money and leave with my real crew who will be waiting for me there I thought darkly to myself.

It was rather sad that it has come to this, he was so nice to me all this time. And to think… that he thinks that I love him, that just makes me roll over laughing inside.

I'm playing him like a puppet until I no longer need him. Now the time has come where I will drop him like a used chew toy. I said to myself

"I've got everything I need over here" I said packing a walkie talkie connected to my crew's channel and an extra gun… to deal with the chew toy.

"I've got everything I need over here as well" chase called over.

"perfect, shall we head out?" I asked

"yes, let's do this." Chase said

"yes, let's get your last heist done with chase." I thought darkly to myself.

Once we got to the truck I looked at him as he loaded the truck, then headed into the hotel to check us out.

"shame, if I still needed him, he would have been a great edition to the team. But he is just dead, lovestruck, weight to me" I said to myself and got into the truck.

Then Chase walked out and jumped into the truck "ready to go Sylvia" Chase asked

"I'm ready" I said determined and we took off to the bank.

…

Ryder's POV:

We got into the police station and the inside was rather impressive, it looked like a FBI building inside.

"wow Lucky, this place is really nice" I commented

"thanks Ryder, we just got it updated" Lucky said

The pups were in awe of all the cool stuff around them, then we saw another dog approach us, he looked a bit older the Lucky.

"Morning Chief" Lucky said

"lucky, glad your back. We are getting ready for the operation right now" the chief said

The chief looked like a terrier breed, but I was not sure which, so I didn't ask.

"Ryder is it"

The chief acknowledged me, I snapped back to reality and nodded "yes sir, that is me. I've heard many stories about you from chase"

"yes, he was a good pup. So, why he is doing this I have no idea." The chief said sadness in his voice

"this just isn't like him, I know Archie would not be too pleased with this." Lucky said

"Archie would probably go after Chase himself if he was still here" the chief said with a joking tone, probably remembering what he was like.

"your right chief, that does sound like Archie" lucky said smiling.

"anyway, welcome to the police academy Paw Patrol" the chief said

"thank you chief and thank you both for agreeing to help us find Chase." I said

"Not a problem Ryder, Chase is one of us. We always help each other out no matter where we go once we leave here." The chief said

"that is how we do thing around here, we help each other" lucky said

"ok, Paw patrol follow us, we are heading to the briefing rooms to get ready for the operation. We will get you geared up and briefed on the master plan we have for when this happens" the chief said

"one of my spies informed me that it should be any day now, it might even happen today" lucky said as we headed to the briefing rooms.

"wow you guys prepare for everything" Rocky said

"yes, we do… Marshall watch your step" Lucky said without turning to the pup directly behind them.

Marshall froze as he almost stepped off a steep drop down some stairs next to the ramp we were on.

"what, how did you know I was even here and I would fall?" he asked stunned

"like I said, we are prepared for anything" Lucky said.

"Woah" the pups breathed in unison. Lucky and I just laughed, and we carried on to the briefing rooms.

Once we got into the briefing room we saw police officers everywhere. Human officers putting together guns, putting on bulletproof vests, and SWAT helmets. The K9 officers were doing the same, getting guns put on special packs, putting on bulletproof vest, and specially designed helmets.

"wow, it looks like your preparing for war." Rocky said

"when we heard what happened in crystal cove and found out they were coming here, we knew we had to be ready for anything. This could look like a war zone" Lucky said grimly.

"I got the info from Skye that Chase was coming here, and I told Lucky" I said

"then I called you Chief" Lucky continued

"and I informed my police force" the chief finished saying to the pups.

"that is cool" Rubble said in awe

"alright pups, time to get you geared up for a fight" Lucky said

"wait"

We all turned to Marshall who was shaking "are we really getting guns, I won't kill chase!" Marshall stated

"what… oh that. Those are guns but with special bullets that stun people or dogs, we are not killing Chase. that I promise." Lucky said

"good" Marshall said relieved

"alright head over to those officers over there and they will get you set up" Lucky said.

The pups eagerly headed over to the officers who started to help each of them into the gear. I walked up to lucky from behind.

"those aren't tranquilizer guns, are they" I ask in a hush tone, so the pups don't hear me

Lucky sighs "no, they are not, but they will be equipped with them as well. All our officers have both guns"

"thank you" I said

He turns his head towards me with a confused look "for what?"

"for telling him a half-lie, I need him on this mission. So, if he believes it isn't a real gun then he will go through with it." I said

"the tranquilizer guns are we will use after we get into the building or they come out, the actual bullets are a last resort" lucky said

"will we actually kill Chase?" I dared

"no, at least I hope we don't have to" lucky said then walked over to the pups.

After I finished getting my gear on I walked out off the armory room and saw the pups all geared up in K9 SWAT uniforms

"this is so cool!" Rubble said

"guys, I have a shield!" Rocky said

"this is going to be awesome" Zuma said

"why are you all so excited!" Marshall suddenly exploded at the other pups

"Marshall settle down" Everest said

"Amigo, what's wrong?" Tracker asked

"how can you all be so excited to hunt down one of our own! This is chase we are hunting! He is not some criminal, he is our friend!" he screamed

"well our friend is in trouble and needs our help, so we are going to give him that help" Marshall turned around to see lucky walking towards him "whether he wants it or not, we are going to help him" Lucky finished as he stood in front of Marshall.

"sorry" Marshall muttered, head hanging, and clearly embarrassed.

"hey, it's ok. I get it, you worried about him" lucky said

"I'm terrified of what could happen to him, like you told us Lucky, Sylvia is dangerous!" Marshall said almost screaming again

"that is ok, but I need your head in the game for when this starts" Lucky said

Marshall nodded, hen lucky went back to talking with the other police officers.

Suddenly the alarms started going off, "what's happening!" lucky yelled over the sirens

"the first bank is being robbed, sir" one of the officers replied

"that's our cue! All teams to your trucks, it's go time!" Lucky ordered

"YES SIR" all the officers yelled out and headed outside to the police cars and SWAT trucks

"Paw Patrol, on me." Lucky ordered

"yes sir!" the pups yelled out and we followed him to the Air Patroller

"let's get our friend back!" Lucky said and we all cheered as we lifted off and headed towards the bank.

* * *

OH DAMN! what will Sylvia do to chase! looks like a battle will be taking place here what will happen, only time will tell now.

I hope that you all liked this, this is the important setup to the huge ending chapters. I will be posting the next chapter very soon, I have been caught up in a writing spree. I hate to say it but this story is coming to an end. I hope you all stick around to see it.

until next time readers, TTFN.


	28. Turn and Run!

hello readers, I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to post this chapter. i have calculated that this story will have at most 4 more chapter left. things are going to go upside down, left and right and come to a crashing end. So we now start the home stretch of this story, how it will end i don't know.

Thank you to ZOMATIC and pressurized for your awesome comments.

Pressurized: I couldn't give anything away that would ruin the end of this story.

ZONMTIC: T can't wait to hear if your guesses came true or not.

anyway I'm freaking out right now I'm so excited. so lets get into it, I give you the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chase's POV:

It was mid-afternoon as we came up to the bank we surveyed the scene.

"ok, jets go into that ally behind the bank. I know a short cut into there." I said

I drove my truck around the corner and found an old alley way that led to behind the bank.

"how did you know that?" Sylvia asked

"I used to be a gang dog, I know every back-alley street in this city, like the back of my paw" I answered

"I didn't know that" Sylvia said

"I wish you didn't have to know" I said

"well doesn't matter now, we are here." She said

"let's put our suits on" I said, and we slipped into our shape changing suits.

I was set to a Labrador retriever and Sylvia was set to a pitbull

Then we grabbed our packs and started to sneak around to the front.

Luckily it was early evening, so we were able to hide in the shadows of the building.

Sylvia stopped as someone walked out of the bank. I taped her back once he was off he steps.

And we ran into the building, pulling out our guns and firing warning shots.

"Alright! Everybody freeze!" I yelled over the terrified screams and shouts of the people inside.

Sylvia locked the door behind me so no one could enter.

"I want everyone on the ground NOW!" Sylvia said as she started to walk behind the teller counter.

Everyone in front of the teller counter dropped to the floor. Suddenly security guards with guns cane out from a back room.

"Drop your weapon!" One screamed at me

I happened to be standing next to a person. I put my front paws on the person who laid on the floor next time and pointed my gun at his head.

"Drop yours or he dies!" I screamed back at him

"Your bluffing" he challenged

I pointed my gun a little ways away from his head and fired a shot. Everyone screamed in terror and I pointed the gun back at the guy I was on top of.

"Now I said DROP YOUR WEAPONS! And slide them over to me" I screamed glaring at them.

They dropped the guns on the ground and slid them over to me.

"Now get on the ground" I growled

They finally got on the ground. I got of the guy and I saw money bags piling up and Sylvia was putting them into the truck.

Suddenly I heard police sirens "SYLVIA, TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE" I called

"I know that" she said

I jumped as I realized she was behind me. "You scared me" I said

"Come on let's go" she said and we headed over to the door where the truck is.

When I opened the door my truck had no money in it

"Sylvia where is the money?" I asked panicked

"There" she pointed at another car with people getting into the car

"Sylvia what's going on?!" I demanded

"I'm taking the money and leaving with my crew" she said calmly

"I thought we were—"

"Well you were wrong, pup" she said glaring at me

"What did I do that would make you do this!" I asked desperately

She started laughing and pulled out her gun and pointed it at me

"Nothing, nothing at all. I have just been using you to get what I need. The dinner and movie were nice but I was never into you Chase. You were part of my plan to make money so that I can live large. It was fun chase… but this is where we split up, it's over"she finished with an evil smirk and pulled the trigger.

I flew back into the bank and into a wall I opened my eyes to see her get into the red sports car and drive off with the money.

I struggled to get up and I ripped off my suit to see the damage. Luckily I was wearing a bulletproof vest.

Then a thousand thoughts shot through my head at once. What just happened, why would she do that, I thought she cared about me, what am I going to do, I've lost everything… AGAIN.

I became enraged, disoriented, confused, hurt, and the world around me seem to spin. Then I heard them police sirens.

"Shit, I have to get out of here" I said under my breath. I ran out that door just as I heard the front doors of the bank open with a bang. I jumped into my truck and I sped off as I heard barking from police dogs who were just coming out the back door as I took off.

I rocked out onto the streets and I was immediately pursued by 5 police cruisers. I put my truck into sport mode and stepped on the gas. As I pulled away from the group of police cars, 2 other trucks came barreling towards me. They were different then regular police cars, and the drivers were… Marshall and Rocky!

I glared and drifted onto a side street just before they reached me. They had to stop before coming after me again. I blasted out of the street to see 4 police cars coming down the street and there was a fifth leading them. The driver was Zuma, and he pulled away from the group. I floored it and Zuma gave chase.

"CHASE STOP THIS NOW!" I heard him yell

"You'll have to catch me beach pup" I screamed back

And I put my gas pedal to the floor and left Zuma in the dust. I turned around to see 14 cop cars behind me, with Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma leading them.

I looked ahead of me to see a special looking cop car speeding towards me. Then it pulled over and shot something out. I look ahead to see spike strips on the road and rubble in the car that shot them.

I just smirked and pressed a button on my truck and I drove off the road and onto a big grass hill and drove up the hill. The group of 15 police cars split into three groups one followed me up the hill and the other two took the roads that went around the hill. As I came up to the top of the hill I saw. Group of five police cars blocking my way. These cars were all mustang GT's and standing if front of them all was Ryder with his bike and next to him was someone who I haven't seen since I was a pup.

I slammed on my breaks and before I could move the other 15 police cars surrounded me on the top of the hill. Everywhere I looked I saw police cars and one of the other pups.

Then I look at Ryder who was holding a megaphone. "Chase, it is over. Step out of the truck and come with us." He said

I glared at him "I'm done when I decide I'm done!" I screamed

"Chase, stop this now. This has gone on long enough" Lucky said

"I'll stop when I'm finished" I screamed.

"Chase, we are giving you one last chance. Come quietly or we will take you by force, even if it must be extreme force" Ryder said

"Well then bring on the force, I will never quit. You want to know why!?" I screamed as I saw everyone tense up

I pulled out a few smoke grenadines and my flight pack. I glared at Ryder and lucky and gave them a evil grin.

"THESE PAWS CONTROL THE LAWS!" I howled out and threw each of four grenadines on each side of my truck . Each one exploded in a consistent fashion and as the smoke took over the area I slipped on my jet glider and blasted off with all my other gear with me.

As I flew away I grinned as I heard someone say "DAMNIT, HE GOT AWAY!"

As I flew away I knew that I couldn't stop until I found Sylvia again and made her pay for what she did.

As I continued flying, I saw something zip right past me. I ignored it because it was pretty far away from me. I already knew it wasn't the paw patrol, they would still be trying to figure out where I went.

Suddenly a golden blur struck me in mid flight. I stopped and clenched my chest,

" ALRIGHT, WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" I screamed into the vast open sky.

Then another strike hit me and another followed an I knew it I was being bombarded by lightning fast blows to every oars of my body repeatedly and at a break-neck pace. Then I was delivered a harsh blow ti each side of my head at the same time.

I then remember falling, but I blacked out to remember the rest. When I woke up I was in a different place one I don't know of. It was a very big garden like space. flat lands of mostly grass and flowers.

"Chase, it's over, for pup's sake please stop!"

I whip around to see a pup I thought I'd never see again. I just chuckled and grinned at the pup,

"Now why would I stop? I only just started… Skye"

…

Ryder's POV:

We blazed down the street towards the bank. The pups were silent the entire way there. They were givin specially equipped trucks to drive for this mission by the police chief. However all the pups looked. Determined to get chase back.

As we approached the bank we saw a couple of police cars set up a baracade. And the two SWAT trucks were unloading the SWAT team. Suddenly we heard gunshots.

Then things got crazy, police officers ducked behind their cars and the SWAT force charged the bank lead by lucky. I heard a car take off from what sounded like behind the bank, then followed by another car.

"Ryder come in" 'lucky said over the comms.

"what is it Lucky?"

"I found chase, but he got away he is driving through the back streets. He will come out on 9th street. We need to split up and catch him.

"Right I'll send my pups out" I said hanging up, I turned to my pups who looked ready to go.

"Alright everyone here is what is going to happen. Marshall and Rocky, you will head to 9th street and cut chase off onto French street. Once he gets onto Main Street he will be met by Zuma who will be leading a group of police down that street. Rubble you will make a road block with spike strips and send him onto Union hill. Then Rubble and Marshall will lead a group behind him while Rocky and Zuma flank him up the hill. There Everest, Tracker, Lucky and I will be waiting for him. Once he gets there we surround him and take him in. Everyone understand?" I instructed

"Yes sir Ryder" they all said

"Good lets go!" I commanded and Rocky, Marshall took off to 9th street followed by Rubble who was going to Main Street. Zuma met up with four other police officers and took off the other direction to Main Street. I got on my bike and took off towards Union hill with Everest and Tracker on each side of me and Lucky's cruiser behind us.

About half way to the hill, the comm sounded "Ryder, chase has taken French street. We are still in pursuit. Zuma he is heading your ways followed by us." He reported

"Thanks Marshall" I said

"I'm weady fow him" Zuma answered.

"Good job pups, keep it up" I said. I looked up just to see Union hill come into view

Once we got up on the hill Zuma's voice came in, "I got chase, Wubble he is coming youw way"

"Got it, I'm laying down the strips" rubble answered

"Ok, Everest, Tracker, I need one of you on each end of the row so we can block Chase. Lucky I want you right here with me. I wan Chase to see us once he comes up the hill."

"You got it Ryder" Everest and Tracker said and set up the block

"Let's get this over with" Lucky said

"I agree, this has to stop" I said

"Chase is coming up the hill" Rubble said over the comms.

"Good, we're ready" I answered. At the same time I saw Chase reach the top of the hill and he stopped dead center of the hill. He tried to go around us but the other pups and police cars completed the circle and trapped him.

Lucky handed me a megaphone and I turned it on. "Chase, it is over. Step out of the truck and come with us." I said

"I'm done when I decide I'm done!" Chase screamed glaring at me. Then Lucky pulled out his own megaphone

"Chase, stop this now. This has gone on long enough" he said

"I'll stop when I'm finished" Chase screamed. I sighed and held up my megaphone

"Chase, we are giving you one last chance. Come quietly or we will take you by force, even if it must be extreme force" I warned

"Well then bring on the force, I will never quit. You want to know why!?" Chase screamed, I saw all the other police tense and prepare for a fight.

Then I saw Chase pull out grenades and hold them up

"Grenades! Get to cover! Someone screamed

"NO!" Lucky cried

I saw Chase look directly at me and grin "THESE PAWS CONTROL THE LAW" she howled and threw the grenades

"GET DOWN!" I screamed jumping for cover, but then I looked up to see that they were smoke grenades.

"GET HIM" Lucky ordered and police officers charged chase. I heard was sounded like a plane and looked up to see Chase in his Flight pack and flying away

"DAMNIT, HE GOT AWAY!" An officer screamed

I pulled out my phone and made a call "hey, we need your help"

* * *

AHHHH! this is so exciting. Sylvia shot Chase!, Chase and Skye finally have met up, what will happen next.

I'm very excited for these last few chapters. i can bet that by now you are as well. I will hopefully posting again soon, as always please tell me what you thought of the chapter or the story so far. if you have anything please place a review or you can send me a PM.

until next time readers, TTFN.


	29. The Truth Is Revealed

Hello readers, You all have been asking for that one chapter that will shake this story to the core. well, the wait is over! this is the chapter you have all been waiting for! now to the reviews some of you have left

 _Sonicspeed0705_ : Dude, thank you for that awesome complement. I will continue to give it my all for you and everyone else.

 _ZOMATIC_ : I can't wait to see what you think of tis chapter. I want to see if this is how you predicted this part of the story.

 _The Not-So-Ultimate-Writer:_ you were wondering about those words... look down ;)

well I believe that is all that there was on the review board. I would love to hear from one of you who haven't reviewed yet, I want to know what you think of this story, anything I can improve on in further stories I will do, anything at all, I want to hear what's on your mind!

well folks this it, one of the defining chapters. let's "dive in!"

* * *

Skye's POV:

After we went shopping this morning, I decided to workout with cooper. When we went shopping I got fitness stuff so that I could do this with cooper. What we were practicing were fighting moves. Luckily, we had a karate room, I practiced it when I was younger and not in the paw patrol.

Cooper knocked me down to the floor. "come on Skye, you have to try harder" he said pulling me up

"I am" I gasped

"well not hard enough, let's try it again. You have to try and get under me and send me flying" cooper said

I got into a defensive stance, cooper charged at me and I ran towards him but I slid under him. I then knocked him off balance and kicked him in the chest and knocked him over.

"that was pretty good, but should you do if this happens" he said

He then spun around and tackled me so that I laid on my back and he pinned me down.

I smirked, and I started to batter his belly with my hind paws. As soon as he listened his grip I got my front arms free and used all four of my paws to kick him at once. I sent him flying into the air and crashing into the mat a few feet away.

"Oh my goodness, cooper are you alright! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." I said jumping up and running over to him. When I got there, he was laughing.

"what's so funny?" I asked

"you did it, that is exactly what I wanted to happen. I just didn't think you had that much power. I'm very proud" he said getting up.

"oh, well thank you" I said blushing

"ok now let's work on paw to paw combat and dodging" he said

"sounds good" I said

We squared up on the mats and faced each other. We bowed to each other and got into a defensive stances. Cooper made the first move by lunging for my front left leg, I lid to the right and darted towards him and landed a right hook to his side. He dropped back after the blow then lunged at me and landed a couple blows on my left side. I staggered but held my stance, I charged him and slid under cooper and took out his legs. As he fell I got back up and jumped on him and started to land punches on his side. I got about five or six blows in before he rolled over and sent me into the mat. He then jumped on me and started punching me. I then used the move I just learned and sent him flying across the room. He staggered to get up and took a defensive stance then an alarm went off.

"and that is time" he said winded

"water break" I suggested winded as well

"yeah" he said gasping for air.

We got some water and rested for a bit, then Cooper looked at his pup pad that he received from Ryder a while ago for helping us out with something.

"oh crap"

"what?" I asked

"a big bank has been robbed" Cooper said

"where?" I persisted

"um… Detmold City" cooper said.

"ok, well let's get on to the dodging practice" I said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"alright, lets get to it" cooper said as we lined up across from each other on the mat.

I got into an aggressive defensive stance and waited for cooper to try and attack me. I waited a full few seconds until cooper charged me. I held my stance until he came up close and swerved over to my right side an I swept my leg in his path, tripping him, and I slid t the left as he tumbled across the floor.

"great move" he said getting up and getting into an offensive stance.

I then went to my karate skills and went into a defensive wall stance and waited for cooper to charge me. then cooper sprinted towards me and I braced myself, but he planted his feet and started running circles around me. then suddenly he jumped and was up above me. I fell on my back and as he came down I pushed up with my paws and threw him behind me and I flipped back up on my feet. I spun around to face him, and he was already charging me again. This time I charged him he then almost slid to a stop before I jumped over him, doing a flip and landing a huge blow to his chest and sending him slamming into the mat and I landed neatly on the mat behind him.

"damnit, that was impressive" cooper said struggling to get up

"I'm not done yet" I said

Suddenly charging him and went into close combat. I swept his feet and bronco kicked him across the floor. He hit the mat with a thud

"AHHH! Shit, that hurt. I thought I was on the offensive stuff" cooper said in pain

"well now I am. Get up let's go" I said staring at him.

"well if that is how you want it" he said as he got up.

I didn't wait until he was ready. I sprinted towards him and when I was a few feet in front of him, I zagged left and right then slid under him and knocked him over, I then jumped on top of him and started to punch him. He blocked most of the hits I tried to land, then before I knew it I was thrown across the room.

"Skye relax this is just practice, for a moment I thought you were seriously trying to hurt me" Cooper said standing in a relaxed stance

"well I just had to get some anger out" I said relaxing my muscles.

"well, I think that is enough for today" he said walking over to where our stuff was.

I sighed and followed him then my tag lit up "hey, we need your help"

"Ryder, I'm sure you and the paw patrol can handle it yourself" I said

"well, we have lost Chase again and he is flying towards you and that area" Ryder said

I froze "when did you lose him" I asked him

"just now" Ryder said

I thought about what I should do. "Skye, will you help us" Ryder asked

I sighed "yes, I will. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to return to the Paw Patrol yet, I'm just helping you out for now" I stated

"Of course, Skye, thank you. I'm not sure where Chase is now, but I can bet he is close to your location" Ryder said

"Ok, thanks Ryder" I said hanging up.

"cooper pack your gear, we have a mission" I said grabbing my stuff and heading for the door

"what is it" he asked

I stopped and turned to face him, "we are going to catch Chase" I said and walked out the door.

I went up to my room and got my flight gear, combat vest, and my helmet. I had just opened the door to get to my osprey and I looked around and did not see cooper there.

"Skye"

I turned to see cooper walk in followed by Sophie who was the one who called me.

"yes Sophie" I asked

She stood there for a moment "please… please be careful" she said sadness in her voice

"I will" I said determined and ran to give her a hug.

"I will watch over her as well Sophie" cooper said

I let go of Sophie and grabbed my helmet. "I know you will, thank you Cooper" Sophie said

Cooper nodded and jumped down the slide. I paused before the slide "I'll be back Sophie… I love you" I said

"I love you too" she uttered, and I jumped down the slide and I was plunged into darkness as the door closed. I landed in the cockpit and started up the osprey I opened up the hanger door and runway lights lit up leading the way to the opening.

"Let's jet!" I called out and pushed the accelerator to the max and we sped down the run way and basted out of the side of the cliff where the hanger was. I closed the hanger door and flew towards the Detmold City.

"Cooper got anything on radar" I called back as we climbed above the clouds.

"no, not yet" he called up

"ok, keep me posted" I answered

I flew for a few minutes longer until I heard a beeping sound

"I got something, it is small and moving at a pretty good speed" cooper called up.

I put the osprey into hover mode. I then walked down to him "that is him, where is he?" I asked

"below us and a few hundred feet ahead and closing" he said

"ok, I'm going after him. land the osprey, all you have to do is press the auto land button and it will land close to my location. Once you do that you can come join me." I said as I put on my flight gear.

"ok, I'll see you soon" Cooper promised, and I opened the back door to the osprey. Once it was opened I sprinted to the door and leaped out doing a flip and rocked down into the clouds. Once I entered the clouds, all I could see was white then I exploded out of the cloud line and I saw the green ground below with trees, houses and other building below.

"*bark* visor" I called out and a clear visor went over my eyes and I was able to zoom in on the location where chase should be. As I zoomed in I saw him flying before I reached full zoom.

"*bark* stealth mode" I commanded, and my jets went deathly silent and I sped towards Chase. I swung around him, so he couldn't see me coming. Then as I reached him I landed a blow to his side and flew under him.

Chase stopped in mid-flight and grabbed his side looking around.

"ALRIGHT, WHO DID THAT!" Chase yelled.

I then shot straight up and landed a blow into his chest, then swung around quickly before he could recover and delivered another blow to the other side of his mid-section. I then flipped and shot down wards landing a blow on his rear end. Then I caught Cooper charging him from above and landed a blow to his back. Cooper and I landed a few more blows before we both went for a blow to Chase's head. We landed both of our blows to his head simultaneously. And he dropped to the earth. Both me and cooper caught him and set him on the ground. I saw the osprey land a little ways away as chase shook himself out of his daze. Cooper landed on my left side and out of Chase's view.

"Chase, it's over, for pup's sake please stop!" I cried

Chase whipped around and started at me in surprise then it turned to a look of hate. He just chuckled and grind,

"Now why would I stop? I only just started… Skye" Chase said darkly.

"because, this is getting out of hand" I said

"this is going perfectly with my new plan" chase said

"and what might that be." Cooper chimed in. Chase whipped around to face him

"Ah Cooper, nice to see you again" chase said

"I wish it was on better terms" Cooper said, with stone cold anger behind it.

"so, what is that new plan" I said

"I'm going after your hometown next" Chase said with a smile

"that is not happening." I said

"oh really, who will stop me?" Chase challenged

"we will" Cooper growled

"really… you two. HA! Don't make me laugh. You won't be able to stop me alone." Chase said laughing

"you might be surprised" Cooper said

"what you and this princess here, it will be way too easy." Chase said taking off his flight pack and gear.

"fine, if that is how you want it pup" I growled and looked over to Cooper and nodded and he charged Chase.

He charged and jumped up and onto chase tackling him and they wrestled on the grass in front of me. suddenly Chase threw him off and I charged Chase. I growled as I slid under him and knocked him off balance and jumped on top of him. He then rolled over and onto me. he sat on top of me and his weight was crushing me then suddenly the weight was gone. I looked up to see that Cooper crashed into him and threw him off of me.

I struggled to get up then I heard a yelp. I look over to see that Chase bit Cooper on his hind right leg. Cooper then bit chase on his hind left leg. I ran over to them just as chase threw Cooper off and glared at me.

"why are you doing this?!" I cried

"because I feel free, I can do whatever I want. And no one will stop me!" Chase declared

"the police and the Paw patrol will stop you." I growled

"HA, I doubt that. You know why?" Chase said

"why?" I dared

"because… THESE PAWS CONTROL THE LAWS" he growled and leapt at me.

I fell to the ground and pushed up as he landed on me and I flipped him over and sent him flying.

"Chase do you even care about the Paw Patrol, if you do then you will stop this now!" I screamed

"well I don't. I won't stop, not till I decide that this is over" he growled

I stood there and wanted to cry. "do you even care about anyone"

"NO, Sylvia betrayed me and there is no one else who cares about me so why should I!" he said charging me again.

This time I was ready for him. I charged him and slid underneath him and landed multiple jabs into his stomach. Then I grabbed him and rolled us over. I then pinned him down and started to punch him. He then shoved me off and jumped on me. he growled then I screamed in pain as he bit my right front paw. I used my other paw to punch him square in the jaw, then I kicked him off.

He rolled across the field and landed about 30 feet away. I struggled to get up Cooper came to help me, but I shoved him off.

"your wrong Chase!" I screamed finally standing.

"oh, really am I!? then tell me, who still cares about me, especially after what I've done!" he screamed

I had to take a step back and steady myself, I forced myself to look at him. I hardly recognized him, this is not Chase. This is not the pup who I trusted the most, the pup I knew who was once a great leader, the one who Ryder valued most, the one I valued most.

"what the hell are you talking about! Ryder cares about you, all the other pups care about you. I don't know what the hell has happened you! you've become insane" I screamed

"oh, I'm insane!" Chase mocked

He charged me again and knocked me too the ground then stood on my chest, Cooper started towards me

"no Cooper, don't" I said

"but"

"But no, stay there" I ordered. He stood at the ready.

Chase leaned in towards me "I'm not insane, I have just finally come to see that the Paw Patrol only cares about one of their own if they follow Ryder. If they go on their own, the rest go against that one." he whispered into my ear.

I could feel tears coming up from my eyes, I lifted my head and got up to his ear "well… your wrong" I said and slammed my head into his then while he was trying to recover I reared back and slammed my back paws up into his chin. He went up and was standing up on his hind legs like a human then I round house him and he dropped to the ground.

I stood there furious and showing what felt like 10 emotions at once.

"Wow"

I turned around to see Cooper in complete awe.

"Remind me never, to ever, piss you off Skye" he said

I looked back at chase who writhed in pain on the ground. I approached him, and he stopped and tried to get up

"Stay down if you know what's good for you… pup" I said disgusted

He then shot a me a dark glare and I returned it with my "death glare"

"you… you are not… Chase. I don't know who the hell you are. But you are not Chase of the paw patrol. that Chase was a Hero. He was looked up to, admired, respected, and praised for all the good he did. That was the Chase I knew, that was the Chase who would do anything he had to do to protect his friend and others, the Chase who was always there to pick you up when you were down, the Chase who was everyone's friend."

I felt tears running down my face and my voice start to shake as I continued

"the Chase I knew always followed the laws, upheld them and brought bad people to justice, the Chase I knew was ready to give his life for any one of his family, the Chase I knew was the most loyal pup in the world. the Chase I knew… is… gone"

I now realized I was crying, but I didn't care one bit.

"I would have done anything for chase, so would have the rest of the Paw Patrol. We all cared about him, admired him as a leader, looked up to him. But there is one thing that that Chase will never know now that he is gone"

I looked down at the German Shepard below me, he was staring at me like I was a ghost. He was in awe and amazement and realization. My voice shook so much it was hard for me to continue, but I had to.

"THE CHASE THAT I KNEW… THE CHASE… **THAT I LOVED IS DEAD!** HE IS NEVER COMING BACK! SO, I GUESS THAT MEANS I DIED ON THAT HOSPITAL BED!" I wailed form my grieving soul.

The look from the German shepherd who I use to know as chase was a look I could not describe. I got off him. I could barely keep myself together, I started to walk away but I stopped and looked back at him

"At least then, I knew that the Chase I knew… and loved was somewhat still alive" I said trying to keep my words understandable.

I then looked at cooper "grab his flight gear and let's go. We are leaving now" I said coldly

Cooper stood there frozen solid "NOW COOPER!" I screamed, he quickly grabbed the gear and we both got on the osprey and flew off.

Once I landed in my hanger at my home I ran as fast as I could to my room, tears streaming in the wind as I ran. I blew right past Ollie as he tried to say something to me, and right past Sophie as I caught her asking what happened. I slammed the doors to my room shut and I heard wood crack, but I didn't care. I ran to my bed and leapt into it and buried my head into my pillows. I cried so hard for so long that I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

THE TRUTH IS REVEALED! all the hurt, anger, pain and suffering of Skye has finally come out into the light! what will Chase do? What will happen next for the two pups we all love and hope for? only these last few chapter will reveal all the questions you have been asking.

AHHH! Finally, I'm so happy to finally give out this chapter to all you. I really hoped that you like it. i will say that the next chapter is all about Chase, that is all I will say, the rest you will have to guess on.

Also to _Dusk Mane Necrozma:_ Sorry it is taking me so long on that chapter for you, it is my spring break so I hope to do and finish it. I'm actually reading the story for some background, i hope to finish that tomorrow and start writing.

as Always I want to know what all of you thought, especially this chapter, leave a review let e know what could have improved the chapter, advice for me for my next stories, anything you got. I want you to dish it out.

Also, if you ever want help with your stories, I'm always willing to help you all the best I can, like Dusk mane. You all have stayed with this story and supported me with your inspiring reviews, the least I can do is help you out if you need it.

Once again thank you all for sticking with me through this story, until we meet again, TTFN.


	30. The Capture of Chase

Hello Readers, I know it has been a while and you all have been waiting anxiously for this next chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post, you can blame school and the worst snowstorm in April here in Wisconsin for 130 years, it really was horrible. I also just remembered that today, one year ago, I posted the first chapter of this story, I'm happy for that but sad that it will be coming to an end. Anyway, I wanted to get this out as soon as I could for all of you,

now to the comments:

UrafikiTheFurry: well the wait is over my friend.

Love Armor: I will definitely check out your Wattpad account and your question will be answered in this chapter.

Ron: Wow, I have no words to all your compliments. All I can say is thank you. To answer your question, my favorite P.O.V would have to be... Chase's. I like it because I can relate to his pain of heartbreak.

Samuelsmwong: thank you I'm glad that you like my story.

TheMattdude: thanks for the advice, I will definitely try my best on capitalization and run-on sentences. I do have to agree this is one of those "love does crazy things" cliché stories, but it is a lot of fun to write about

Sonicspeed0705: thanks for the tip, I have actually tried that in this Chapter, how you like it.

pressurized: your question is similar to Love Armor, and it will be answered in this chapter. I can also tell you that this is not the last chapter, but after calculating there are to be two chapters left after this one making this a 32 chapter story.

Well, I believe that was everybody, so now that questions are answered, let's get back to this story, we are on the home stretch, how will this end, only time will tell. enjoy

* * *

Chase's POV:

I could barely move I was in so much pain and shock. I just laid out in that field looking up into the sky. I. Then I hear a loud roar and I see in the corner of my eyes that Skye's osprey is taking off. I watch as it climbs up into the deep blue sky, and as I watch it I hear her voice in my head repeating what she said

The chase that I knew… the chase that I loved is dead! He is never coming back! I guess I died on that hospital bed!

That thought kept running through my head as I saw her fly away towards her home.

 _She… did… love me_ I thought to myself.

I didn't think that she loved me, after all those years of trying to get her to see that I did love her, I tried to make it obvious. But I didn't think that she did, but now the truth hit me like a freight train.

"She Did Love Me All Along!" I cried out sitting up.

Suddenly I heard sirens, I looked behind me and saw all these police cars coming across the field with the Paw Patrol in the lead.

"Shit!" I said getting up and started running. My sides hurt with each stride I took as I ran. I could hear the sirens get closer and closer. I ran as hard as I could, but suddenly police cars bolted right past me and they drifted to a stop and facing me. Soon more appeared to make a semi-circle and I had to skid to stop. I tried to run to the right, but police cars cut me off and before I knew it I was trapped in a circle.

I bared my teeth ready for another fight as I saw police dogs and police officers get out of their car. The car in front of me revealed Lucky and his handler. He saw me and bared his teeth, he clearly was no longer playing nice.

"Chase, I'm giving you one final chance! Come quietly or else I will give the order for these K9 officers to attack!" he said but stopped for a moment, "Please don't make have to give that order" he begged

"Well… sorry Lucky but I'm not coming quietly" I growled and bolted towards him

Suddenly I was knocked in the side "wrong choice pup" the K9 cop on top of me said.

"So, we meet again Officer bud" I growled darkly

"yes, this time I'm going to beat you good" he growled

"I doubt that… Buddy!" I screamed as I kicked him and sent him tumbling on the ground

"Alright, who's next!" I cried getting back up. I glared at lucky and his head hung then he looked to his right, nodded and did the same to his left.

The K9 officers around me stalked towards me, one was office Marty, I remember him from when I was in the pound. Another was Officer Pongo one who helped Bud hurt me as a young pup in the pound. Officer bud got back up and I realized I was caught in another circle.

First to leap at me was Officer Bud again, I dropped to the floor and bicycle kicked him into another officer. Then came officer Pongo, I jumped on top of him and bit into his neck and brought him down on to the ground then another dog lunged and knocked me off. I whipped around to face Officer Marty and he was ready. He jumped, and I rolled away as he slammed into the ground I then jumped and slammed into his side. I heard a crack as I landed, and Marty screamed in pain. Then another officer lunged at me and I dodged him easily. Suddenly a huge blow sent me flying. I hit the floor with a loud thud and I looked back to see Lucky there staring me down.

"Finally… ah… a challenge" I said through gritted teeth standing back up.

"I didn't want it to come to this chase, but I have no choice. I'm taking you down and ending this NOW!" he said.

The other police dogs surrounded us and got into a defensive stance.

"This is one on one chase, you and me. NO ONE ELSE" he said looking at the other officers with those last three words.

"That is just fine with me" I growled wincing as I took a defensive stance

 _Dammit, I'm still not recovered from my fight with Skye_ I thought as I got ready for another fight

Lucky just stood there and looked calm and collected… almost like Archie.

I growled and speed towards him, next thig I knew he was gone. Then I felt a blow from my left I looked to see that lucky was there. He landed a few more direct blows to my side. I staggered back gripping my side.

"Had enough" Lucky asked through heaving breaths

"Never!" I said leaping I landed knocking lucky down I got two punches in before I was thrown off. he leapt on top of me at almost the same time I landed. He started to jab my right side. I kicked him away, but I struggled to get up. Then I saw Lucky charge me, reared up on his front paws, and kicked me with his hind legs and I was sent high up and came crashing down into the circle. I heard a crack as I landed.

"FUCK!" I screamed

"We are done here." Lucky said and started to walk away

I got up with immense struggle, but I ran at him and I was about to collide into him, but he spun around dodging me and with one paw pinned me down.

"Now, we are done" he said landing a punch to my head.

The next thing I knew I woke up, my vision was blurry. I shook my head and looked around I saw tall white walls and a chain linked fence in front of me.

"What the! Where am I!" I screamed

"The pound at the academy" I turn to see Lucky sitting there.

"Shit!" I said

…

Ryder's POV:

I watched as they took Chase down, it was painful to watch. Suddenly Marshall tried to rush in to stop it.

"Marshall, stop!" I commanded

"But they will kill him if this doesn't stop" Marshall cried silently begging me to let him go stop it

"No, come back here. Chase asked for this, they won't kill him, especially Lucky" I said as Lucky joined the fight and it became just him and Chase in a ring of dogs.

It didn't take long for Lucky to knock Chase out. Lucky then walked over to me. I nodded to Marshall who rushed over to Chase to bandage him up.

"Ryder, I'm sorry to do this to you but Chase will be coming with us. He must answer for his crimes here in his hometown." Lucky said

"I understand, do you know how long he will be here?" I asked

"No, but it will be a decent time he has to serve." Lucky said

"Ok, let Marshall patch him up before you take him." I asked

"Sure, that I will allow." Lucky said

"Lucky it was great working with you." I said

"Same to you Ryder, Paw Patrol. It was great, hope we can do it again" lucky said then turned and walked over to his officers. Marshall walked up to me,

"He is good for the trip back to the lookout." Marshall said

"Um… Marshall, I hate to say it, but Chase is going with lucky." I said

Marshall whipped around to see the K9 officers load chase into a police cruiser, get in and drive off to Detmold city.

"Why do they get to take him? he committed crimes in a few other cities then just this one." Marshall asked

"Well this is his hometown, and partly because lucky feels responsible for him." I told him

"But he is not related to Chase"

"I know that, it's complicated Marshall." I said sighing at the end "Alright Paw Patrol, time to go home" I said

"Wait I thought Skye was going to help us, shouldn't she be here?" Everest asked

"She already did help us, but I'm guessing she is not ready to come back yet" I said as we loaded the Air Patroller.

The way back home was quiet. It was unnaturally quiet. The atmosphere in the cabin was so dense you'd think someone died. Although nobody did die, it sure felt like we lost two pups. We watched as Chase was taken down by force and we almost did lose Skye not too long ago. It was hard on all of us, in more ways than one.

We didn't get back to the look out until late at night. The pups were exhausted and were passed out once we landed. I had called Katie earlier and she was there to help me carry each of the pups into their pup houses. I then told her everything that happened, she was distressed after I finished.

"That really happened with Chase" Katie asked

"Yeah, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch" I uttered

"Wow, that is unbelievable. What could have caused him to become this?" Katie asked

"At first, I thought I knew, but I have no idea now." I said

"Well, I'm glad that you told me this, Ryder. I have to go now though" Katie said

She got up and headed to the door, then she stopped and turned around

"Are you sure you're ok Ryder? You went through some hard times recently" she asked

"I don't know" I muttered

"Ok, well I'll take that as a no, I have to go grab a few things then I'll be back over." Katie said with a smile

I smiled back at her "I'd like that" I said giving a slight grin back at her.

"Alright then, I'll be right back" Katie said and headed to the pet parlor.

She came back about 30 minutes later with an overnight bag. we watched a movie and I fell asleep before the movie ended.

…

Chase's POV:

"Surprised to be back here?" Lucky asked me

"Get me out of here" I growled darkly

"No, you are staying here for a bit, so get comfortable pup" Lucky growled back

"Hey, I have a name. You know my name" I snarled

"Well I knew a pup named Chase, but he is not you." Lucky hissed coldly through gritted teeth

"But that is my name, that pup is me" I exclaimed

"Seriously!? Wow that is surprising" he jeered mockingly

"Ha Ha funny" I said annoyed and started to head for the bed in the corner of the cell

"Imagine if Archie was here, he would be extremely disappointed by what you have become and what you have done." Lucky said

I stopped dead in my tracks, I turned around to see lucky shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well… He is not here anymore" I cruelly stated

Luckily looked up "I was wrong, he would be ashamed of you, not just disappointed" he said with a snarl and got up and walked away.

I dismiss what he just said with a shake and went to lay down. I slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, yep it wasn't a bad dream I was in the dog pound in Detmold city.

"Dammit" I said

"Well what did you expect Chase?" A voice said behind me, clearly unhappy

I sighed angrily "leave me alone lucky"

"What? lucky is gone on patrol"

I froze "then who the hell are you" I demanded

"Well jeez, I'm hurt, I can't believe you can' recognize me… Junior" the voice uttered coolly

I shot up and spun around to face that voice. I couldn't' believe what I was seeing, it was Archie.

"What…but… How is this happening?!" I sputtered in disbelief

"I'm not sure, but I had to see you" Archie said concern laced in his voice

"This is impossible… You're dead… I watched you get killed by my former gang." I uttered in shock

"Well believe it Chase, I'm here." Archie said sadly

"But how and why?" I begged

"How, I'm not sure. But why, well I bet you can guess that" he said grimly

"Oh, yeah" I said looking down burning with shame

"What the hell happened to you pup!?" Archie thundered angerly at me.

"I don't know" I whimpered

"Bullshit" he snarled, I looked up in surprise. Archie never swore before, especially at me

"You know exactly why Chase, don't play stupid with me. Now tell me why you did all of this!" Archie demanded screaming

I visibly winced, "I was angry" I said

"At who?" he persisted

"Everyone" I sneered

"Really? or did it turn into everyone because of just one person… or pup" Archie ventured

"Ok fine, at first I was angry at Skye, I was hurt and lost. I tried so hard for so long to get her to notice that I loved her. But she was clueless and didn't get any of my many hints." I cried letting off steam and pain

"Is that right?" Archie said calmly

"Well at least that was what I thought, I then went to get away and I met another girl" I started

"Sylvia" Archie interrupted

"Yes… Wait how did you know who it was?" I questioned

Archie laughed "Chase, I've been watching over you since the day I died. I watched you as they threw my body in front of you, seeing you in that pain was the worst thing I ever saw. I vowed to watch you for the rest of your days" He uttered painfully

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yep, I never will stop until you join me." He said

"Anyway, I thought she was nice. Then she tricked me into stealing, it was fun and a rush yeah, but it was wrong, I did enjoy the kiss at the end though" I continued

Archie smirked and stared to laugh

I growled at him "oh come off it Junior, I'm only kidding. It was rather cute" he said laughing again

I growled again "Anyway, I thought that would be the end of it, but then before the movie, she stole the dress and she did look really great in it and she wanted it so badly. I had to help her out, so we stole the dress and I got her earrings too. I guess she got a suit and watch for me as well because I found it in my car after that night." I said smiling at the memory

"You should have returned it" Archie said

"But, it was a gift" I said

"It was stolen like her dress and Earrings" Archie growled

I rolled my eyes "it was fun, and I enjoyed being with her. When she called me a "bad pup" I like the sound of it, I'm not going to lie, I liked it. When the paw patrol started looking at the scenes where I stole things, I didn't want them to find out it was me. I didn't want to hurt them" I said

"Well you hurt me a lot worse since you went rouge, and one pup already knew you were doing these things." Archie said

"What! Who!" I yelled in surprise

"Take a guess" Archie sneered

I thought for a moment, then it hit me "Skye?" I asked

Archie nodded "she found out at the Grocery store"

I was shocked "why didn't she tell Ryder then"

"Because she cared about you and didn't want to hurt the Paw Patrol. She figured you would come to and just stop all of it. But it looks Like you proved her wrong" Archie said disappointment in his voice

"Then I had that fight with Marshall, who was my best friend. At one point I felt like I had to… Kill him. I didn't like that feeling. But I still fought with him." I said

"That regret I heard in your voice" Archie said sarcastically

"I regret this entire part of my life, DO NOT MOCK MY PAIN!" I screamed

It took Archie by surprise, he closed his mouth as if he was going to say something but stopped himself.

"I guess then that when I brought Sylvia over for dinner and showed her to the pups was a bad idea. I destroyed Skye. I know I did, I saw the look in her eyes when Sylvia stepped out of that elevator that night. The worse part was, I liked it, I wanted her to feel the pain I did for so long." I said guilty

Archie stayed silent nodding, then laid down to get comfortable.

"Then Skye went to the hospital, I challenged Ryder on leadership, then I ran off with Sylvia"

"And that's when the major heists started" Archie interrupted

"Yeah, huge heists, big car chases and Sylvia turning on me and shooting me in the chest" I said

"Yeah, that looked painful" Archie said

"It was, physically and emotionally. Had lost everything again and I went crazy. I thought that no one loved me, so I was running and going to go off on my own. Then Skye showed up"

"And she kicked our butt" Archie said smirking almost laughing

I glared at him and he then started to laugh, "I'm sorry, it's funny though"

"Well then I had to fight luck and that brings me here" I said

"Yep that is pretty much what I watched" he said sighing.

I looked down at my paws "I just wish I could still be alive to help you through this" Archie said

"Me too, I really need you. I miss you Archie" I said

"I miss you too Chase, but please just stop all of this. It hurts me to see you do all of this." I looked up and I could feel tears in my eyes

"Promise me you will stop this" Archie said getting up

"I will" I promised

"Good" Archie said starting to walk away I leapt to the gate to see him go, but he had stopped and was looking back at me.

"Remember this chase, I will always be with you. if you ever need me, you know where to find me" Archie said with his signature grin.

"Ok, bye Archie"

"See ya, Junior" he called as he bounded away

* * *

*BANG BANG* I jumped waking up alert and got into a defensive stance.

I look up to see Lucky standing in front of the gate. "oh, hey Lucky" I said looking at my paws and shuffling them.

I heard a click and the sound of metal creaking, I looked up and saw that Lucky opened the gate.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you" Lucky said

I walked out of the cell and followed him closely. We got into a police car and drove to the Academy. We got out and when we walked in the first thig I noticed that was new was a huge statue in the middle of the main corridor with cadets walking around it to get to classes.

"Is that…"

"Yes Chase, that is Archie. It was put up not long after you left the academy." Lucky said

I stared in amazement, it looked just like him but in gold. I walked up to it and sat right in front of it looked up.

I couldn't help but I could feel tears streaming down my face. I won't let you down again Archie I said to myself

I turned to lucky "alright, lets head back" I said

"What's the hurry" lucky asked confused

"The faster I take care of this sentence, the faster I get out and I can start fixing all my mistakes" I said flatly.

"Oh, there is still the trial and everything before your sentence even starts, we are heading to the trail now" Lucky said

"WHAT! You mean it hasn't started yet?" I said turning to face him

"Not yet pup" Lucky said and gestures me to follow. He leads me to a court room where just the judge and the people who were against me.

"I hired your lawyer" Lucky said

I glared at him, "he will try to get you a short sentence, or as short as he can" he said and ushered me through the door onto the court floor and he took a seat in the front row right behind me.

The session was rather quick for a court case. There was a lot of debating but in conclusion, I was found guilty and I had to redo a full semester at the academy again in a police reinstatement class.

"Shit" I said after the sentence was given.

"Hey, look on the bright side, it was the shortest that you could have been given. The sentence could have been a lot worse." Lucky said as I walked off the floor.

I gave a hefty sigh and walked out of the court room.

Later that night I was moved into a dorm room that I had all alone. I looked around the room, "Well beats a pound cell" I said.

I unpacked my things and I put 2 pictures on my nightstand, one was of the Paw Patrol, and the other, was a picture of Skye.

"I will change, for all of you. I will go back to what I use to be… Maybe even better. I will never let you all down again." I promised to them. I got out some books and started studying.

* * *

Well, for those of you who guessed it, Chase is going to change back to his old ways. After the talk Chase had with Archie it must have knocked some sense back into him. what will happen next though? will Skye take chase back or not? will he be able to rejoin the Paw Patrol? well, we will just have to wait and see.

As always I want to know what you think of my story, if you got tips or tricks yo want to share with me, if you have questions or comments I want to see them. like all authors on this site, we love the reviews you all put out. so please if you have anything or want to say anything, leave a review or PM me.

thanks readers, I hope to post again soon if life allows. until we meet again TTFN! -Ace


	31. Reflections and changes

hello Readers! sorry it took so long but, it's great to be off of school and able to write more. I'm sad that this story is coming to an end because I had so much fun writing this story. but as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end". but this is not the final chapter so the good keeps going. now we head over to the reviews,

 **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer** \- No Skye was not the one to say that, that went to Lucky because it would mean more coming from him then from Skye.

 **sonicspeed0705** \- I do like your previous suggestion and I still plan to use it, I only use all caps for important parts of the story.

 **pressurized** \- Sadly, no, I cannot make it longer and I also can't really tell you the ending because that would spoil the surprise. but depending on how much there is in the next chapter, I might consider adding another chapter.

 **ZOMATIC** \- I appreciate the idea, I will definitely consider your idea, but it might come later. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter though.

 **Rigoberto Montaez** \- thank you, I'm glad that you like that history that I have put into this story.

 **Ron** \- Sophie has parents at the moment they are away. But, she is about Ryder's age (11-13).

I believe those were all the questions, so since there are no more questions that I could see let us get back into the story.

* * *

Skye's POV:

"Chase! Please Come Back!" I screamed. I watched as he ran into a building, I ran after him but just as I got there the building exploded. I was blasted back and slammed into a wall. I watched as building debris flying towards me. I screamed but nothing came out and all went black.

I woke up the next morning and I silently sat up and I saw that my pillow was stained with my tears. I looked over to see cooper standing guard. I wiped my tear stained eyes and sat up silently. I looked around the room, trying to contemplate what I just dreamed.

"He's dead" I whispered.

Cooper turned around "Skye your awake" Cooper said, "After what happened yesterday, Sophie told me to stand guard in case anything happened." He said

I sniffed "He's dead" I repeated in a hushed and broken voice

"What? no, he is not dead. He was captured and taken to jail. His trail is this afternoon" Cooper said

"No… Chase is dead" I said clearly to him, to get my point to him.

"… Yes, Skye, that Chase is gone, gone for good. I'm sorry" Cooper said sincerity in his voice

Just then Sophie walked into the room.

"Good morning little lady. How are you?" She asked sitting on the bed

"Like… shit" I said with hurt in my voice

"Hey, watch your mouth Skylla rose." Sophie reprimanded

"Well that is the truth, I've never felt this way before and it's so fucking painful," I said dryly

"Skylla rose Lockwood" Sophie snapped angerly

"What?" I said irritated

"You never, ever use that language. Do not ever let me hear that come from you again." She lectured sternly

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically shrinking into the covers

Sophie sighed and drew me into a hug "Skye, I know how hard yesterday was for you. I can't even imagine your pain right now. But you need to find a way to deal with this, without swearing." Sophie suggested hugging me.

I sniffed "ok". I looked over and saw Cooper standing there, then an idea hit me.

"Hey Cooper, will you help me out with something today? I asked suddenly brightening up

"Of course, Skye, I'm still your bodyguard as it is. I'm at your command" he said jokingly taking a bow.  
Sophie and I giggled at Cooper. I hopped off the bed and he followed me outside.

"So, what did you need help with?" Cooper inquired

"I'm going to try and get what happened yesterday off my mind with a little battle training?" I said with a smile.

"Oh no, your cuts and bruises still need to be looked at. The medic we called should be here soon" Cooper said

"Well, I'm already here. There is no longer any need to wait."

Cooper turned and took a step back and revealed Medic walking down the stairs towards us.

"Hello Medic, nice to see you again," I said

"Nice to see you too Skye, but for goodness sake could we stop having to meet because you keep getting severely hurt all the time." She said teasingly.

"Part of the job, Medic" I stated shrugging

"That is true" she started, "ok so let's head back inside and find a place so I can look at you and maybe have to fix you up," Medic said gesturing is into the mansion.

"let's head up to my room" I suggested

"Good idea," Medic said

We headed up into my room, but medic turned to Cooper and blocked the door.

"Cooper, if you wouldn't mind, could you wait outside and make sure no one comes in," Medic asked

"Why can I not come in?" Cooper demanded

"Because I will be working, I can't have distractions" Medic said slightly irritated

"Ok, I will wait out here. I will keep guard, alert me if anything happens." Cooper asked

"Of course, Cooper" Medic said and closed the door and turned to me

"Alright, Skye let's…" Medic said looking around the room "let's have you hop up on the long white table on the far side of the room" Medic said pointing to the table on the far wall near the bed and by the bathroom.

I hopped up on the table and sat down as medic pulled up a chair and got up on the table as well to do a check-up. She took off her pack and started digging into it.

"So, medic" I started

"Yeah" she said muffled as she continued to dig through the bag

"Did Cooper and Sophie really call you here?" I asked

"Yes Skye, why would you think otherwise?" Medic said as she pulled out a stethoscope.

"I just wanted to know" I said

"Ok, this might be cold at first" Medic said as she placed it on my chest

I gasped "told ya" she said with a smile of amusement

"Ok Skye, take deep breaths" Medic said as she put the stethoscope on my chest again

I took a deep breath but stopped because it hurt, I repeated it a few more times, all ending in pain.

"Good, your heart rate is normal, but I could hear you gasping in pain. Lay on you back" Medic commanded

I laid on my side then rolled so my stomach was pointing to the ceiling. Medic was pulling stuff from her bag and I just stared at the ceiling thinking.  
Suddenly I started laughing. I couldn't see what was causing it but then when I could catch my breath I saw medic holding a feather.

"I don't line to work on unhappy patients" she said with a smile

"Sorry, I just can't help but think of what happened" I said

"I heard what happened, Marshall told me all about it" Medic said as he put her paws on my stomach and started putting pressure on different places

"But Marshall wasn't there when- AHH!" I screamed at the end

"Well… I found one spot" she stated surprised by my reaction "*bark* X-ray scanner" Medic called, and an arm came out of her pack. It looked almost like Marshall's.

"Is that…"

"Yes Skye, it is Marshall's pack. I was over at the Lookout when I was called over here" she said as it started to go over my body.

"Oh, My Goodness" Medic gasped

"What!?" I asked

"Well, it's not good, yet not bad" Medic started "you have two broken ribs, along with a few cracked ribs as well. You have some internal bleeding or had internal bleeding.

You have some good bruises all over your body. I'm surprised you still in this good in shape" Medic finished

"Oh"

"Oh? is that it, that is all you have to say!?" Medic said in surprise and some irritation

"Yeah. You have no idea what I had to go through Medic. To be honest I'd rather be dead then live with this pain" I said in anguish.

I see medic look at me with a blank, stunned face, I looked at the ceiling and suddenly I get a sharp pain in my rear.

"OW! Hey What The Hell Was That For!" I screamed and glared at her.

I was surprised to see that she was on the verge of crying. "you're such a… Selfish… Spoiled… Brat!" Medic screamed at me.

I was taken aback by her reaction. "Why on earth would want to die! You have so much to live for! You have Ryder and the Paw Patrol, who all love you so much. Are you seriously willing to give all of that up?! that would be pretty selfish, not to mention heartless, of you Skye." Medic lectured angerly

"I-I'm sorry" I apologized sincerely, Medic huffed and continued to lecture me

"Just because Chase changed, doesn't mean life for you is over! Get over it, the Paw Patrol needs you. if you must forget Chase then so be it, remember him for what he used to be. But, it's time you headed back to the paw patrol." Medic said as she finished bandaging me up.

I got off the table and walked up to her "Medic"

She turned around and I threw my arms around her "thanks" I said shakily

"For what?" Medic questioned

"For reminding me where I belong. It's not here crying over my past, but with the Paw Patrol, my family" I said gratefully

"Your welcome Skye, anything for family" she said smiling.

After Medic left I started to pack up my things and load up my osprey.

"Skye…" I turned around Sophie stepping out of the elevator that came from the house above "are you going back to the paw patrol?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm going back to see the rest of my family" I said

Sophie walked up to me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm proud of you for finally telling Chase how you felt, even though it wasn't how you pictured it" Sophie said sincerely but happy for me

"Thanks Sophie, I'll come visit soon" I promised

"Well, I hope so. I'm not sure how much longer I will live for, little lady" Ollie said as he stepped out from behind Sophie.

I gave him a hug too "I'll be back before you know it" I said promising him

I got into my osprey and started up for take-off. once I was all set I waved goodbye and took off out of the cliff and headed for Adventure Bay, my true home.

...

Ryder's POV:

It had been two days since Chase was taken back to Detmold city. The pups were sad, Skye was gone, and they weren't sure if she was coming back. Chase was a criminal and we knew he wasn't coming home for a while.

Last night, Marshall couldn't sleep, he was crying so hard that at one point he threw up. I let him stay with me for the night. When I woke up I looked up to see all the pups sleeping on top of me my blanket stained with tears stained into my blanket and on their faces. They stirred as I woke up,

"Well good morning everyone, are you all ok?" I asked

"I could be better Ryder" Rocky said

"This sucks Wyder, it weally huwts" Zuma said

"Yeah, I can't even eat" Rubble declared sadly

"We are hurting so bad Ryder; will things ever be the same?" Marshall asked

"I don't know pups we can only hope for the best." I said. I got up to make the pups breakfast. I made French toast, I normally make this to cheer up the pups when they are down.

Rubble didn't touch the food "Rubble you need to eat, so you have some strength" I urged him

"I can't eat. I just can't eat." he said with tears in his eyes and on the verge of crying.

"I know it's hard pups, we have to stay strong for the city. They still need us, I still need you pups. I'm hurting too, I feel like I have let both Skye and Chase down as well as all of you." I said

Next thing I knew I was swarmed by the pups

"Ryder, you're the best, I doubt that you have let them down" Marshall said

"You're always there for us" Rocky added

"Always looking out fow us so we don't get into twouble" Zuma said happily

"You always know how to cheer us up Ryder, you're the best. Never forget that" Rubble boasted

"I love you pups" I said as we came in for a group hug.

Suddenly the whole room started to shake. "Earthquake!" Rocky said and we all scrambled under the table. I noticed Marshall looking through the window  
"Marshall! Get under here!" I called out to him he started out almost in a trance

"MARSHALL!" I screamed in fear for his life

He looked back tears streaming down his face and a huge smile on his face. Suddenly he bolted for the door and launched out of the lookout.

I looked at the other pups, they were just as confused as I was. We got out from the table and raced out of the lookout. Then I raced around the corner to see Marshall

standing there as still as a statue.

"Marshall, what are you..."

I looked across the field and was what he was looking at. I immediately felt tears stream down my face. Sitting on the lawn was Skye's Osprey. The back door was opened, and Skye was walking down the ramp. She got off the ramp and saw us standing there.

"H-Hi everyone, I'm home" she said with a nervous smile

...

Skye's POV:

I arrived into Adventure Bay airspace and I could see the Lookout.

 _I'm home_

I flew over the lookout and shifted into hover mode and landed on the lawn behind the lookout. I looked out my window and saw Marshall looking out the window. I waved at him and he smiled and dropped down from the window.

I got off my chair and I raced down to the cargo hold and opened the door. I grabbed my stuff and headed down the ramp. Once I got off the ramp, I looked up and saw the Paw Patrol staring at me.

I smiled, and I felt tears falling down my cheeks "H-Hi everyone, I-I'm home" I said unable to keep my voice steady. I could see that everyone was overjoyed to see me, there were tears running down their faces.

Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma all blitzed me. Suddenly I was tackled, and they just hugged me and we all cried.

"Skye I'm so glad your back!" Marshall bawled

"Skye, we missed you terribly!" Rubble wailed

"Skye, it so gweat to have you back hewe" Zuma said sobbing

"We couldn't go on without you Skye, please never leave us again!" Rocky howled

"I promise, I will never leave you ever again. Never like that, this is my home and you are my family. I love all of you!" I cried.

Then after a few minutes the pups got off me and I sat up to see Ryder kneeling down in front of me.

I couldn't stop myself "Ryder!" I bawled leaping on him and knocking him over

"I'm So S-Sorry I L-Left All of You. I J-Just Needed Time Away. I Hope That You W-Will F-Forgive For Leaving You All Like I Did!" I cried burying my head into his vest

"It's ok Skye, we all Forgive you, we are just so happy to have you back." Ryder said standing up, we walked back to the lookout and I saw that Robo dog was putting my osprey into place. We went inside and ate breakfast together once again, it felt great to be with my family again.

...

Ryder's POV:

It had been a few days since Skye returned home. The other pups have become happier, well most of them. Marshall, however, was still sad on some days.

Today, however, it was the worst I've seen him. I found him just lying in his pup house watching the other pups having fun.

"Hey Marshall, are you ok?" I asked kneeling down beside him

"No, I'm not ok Ryder" he answered

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It still feels empty here" he replied

"Chase" I answered knowing that was the answer

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" he asked, "l mean will they keep him in Detmold?" he added

I was caught off guard. I wasn't sure how to answer the question.

I gave a big sigh, "to be honest Marshall, I'm not sure what will happen with chase" I answered hoping that was good enough

"Yeah, that is what I was afraid of. I guess I just have to live with the fact that it will never be the same here will it." he uttered

"Your right Marshall, things will never be the same again. Even if Chase comes back, I just don't know what will happen." I answered

"When did all of this go so wrong?" Marshall asked out loud

"I'm not sure, it could have been anywhere. The fight between you and Chase, whenever Chase met Sylvia, I just don't know." I said wishing I had a better answer

Marshall stayed quiet for a moment then stood up and walked out of his pup house. "thanks for the talk Ryder" Marshall said

"Where are you going?" I asked

He then gave me a smile "I'm going to play with the others" he said his mood changing almost instantly

"Awesome Marshall, go have fun" I said smiling

He nodded and raced off to play with the other pups. I stood up and brushed off some gravel from my jeans and looked out over Adventure Bay.

Things never will be the same. I just hope that chase comes home too.

...

Chase's POV:

After the trail, I had to take a refresher course or spend a few years behind bars. I took the course, think it would be easy; Boy was I wrong.

It was mostly lectures and readings then papers for in-class work. When it came to the physical training, I was put on the regular K9 training course. It was a lot tougher than I thought it would be. But I kept pushing myself. I did fail one obstacle run course, but Lucky helped me defeat it after I got a second chance.

I knew that if I worked hard enough and changed back to who I use to be. Ryder might let me rejoin the Paw Patrol, I might even get Skye back. That is what I hope will happen.

After a few months of hard training, studying, refreshing, and working my tail off, the day of my final exam came.

"AH, I'm so nervous right now!" I said pacing in my dorm pale white room while luck sat on the big navy-blue bed behind me.

"Relax sport, you got this." he reassured me.

"But what happens if I don't and I get text anxiety once it is handed out!" I said and started to hyperventilate

"Chase you need to calm down" Lucky said getting off the bed

"I don't think I can. This is make or break for me. if I don't pass I will let everyone down. I'll let down Ryder, the Paw Patrol, Archie, you… Skye" I said now completely freaking out

"I can't break my promise!" I screamed in hysteria

Suddenly I felt a sharp blow to the head "Would You Just Breath Chase! Your Hyperventilating!" lucky screamed putting his paw down.

I was shaking, and I couldn't stop "I-I-I can't, I-I'm having a mental meltdown" I whispered realizing what weight was on my shoulders.

"Crap you're in shock" Lucky said and ran to the door. He flung it open "Medic! I need a medic over here!" I heard lucky scream

"Relax, I'm already here" someone said

"Who are you?" I heard Lucky said though his voice was muffled

"I'm Medic. The doctor you were just screaming for" the voice said muffled as well

"Oh, good quick, I think he has gone into shock" Lucky said ugerntly

"Move, I need you out of here, so I can work" the voice said then I heard a door slam.

"Chase… Chase can you hear me?" the voice said

The room was spinning and suddenly I was gone.

"Chase… Chase… CHASE!"

"Who! What! Where!?" I said bolting up

"AH!" someone screamed

I looked over to see Medic, Marshall's younger sister.

"Medic? Is that you?" I asked still surprised to see her

"Yep, that is me. How are you Chase?" she asked

"Good, thanks" I said

"Ok, well now that you're awake let me get a look at you." she said and looked around the room

"Here, hop up on the desk and I can do a check up on you" Medic said pointing at the big desk.

I got up and sat there as she started checking things. She pulled out her stethoscope and placed it on my chest

"AH! That's freezing!"

"Sorry" Medic said and warmed the heart rate measurement sensor.

"Ok, your heart rate is getting back to normal. Now I need you to lay down." She instructed

"Yes ma'am" I said and laid down, stomach pointing up.

Medic started to feel around my body for anything irregular that could have caused my blackout.

"Medic"

"Hmm" she answered

"How long was I out?" I asked

"Well, a few hours. I was lucky to get you out of it early." Medic said

"Oh, ok" I said

"Oh my!" she suddenly gasped

"What?" I asked nervously

"Your body still hasn't fully recovered from your fights you had with Skye and the Police force" Medic said

"How?"

"I bet it's because you have been pushing too hard?" she said looking at me with a 'give me the truth' look.

"I haven't been pushing myself!" I objected

"Chase Newton, don't you dare lie to me!" Medic snapped

"How did you, where did you…?" I asked flabbergasted

Your records were updated once you were recaptured and the last name showed up" medic answered before I finished my question

"Now the truth!?" She demanded

I hesitated for a moment "I have been sleeping less" I said

"No wonder you blacked out, your exhausted!" Medic said and put her gear away

"Well I have to keep my promise"

"Chase, I know about your promise" Medic said

My jaw dropped. I was about to ask her how when she put her paw over my mouth

"It doesn't matter how I know, I Just do. Ryder and the Paw patrol would be proud of what you have become. I can tell you have tried to become a better pup then you ever were before. Archie would be proud…" medic said

"How the fuck did you know Archie!?" I interrupted her, then I felt a sharp pain in my rear and I yelped

"Don't interrupt me and don't you ever swear at me again pup, that is very rude!" Medic reprimanded

"Sorry ma'am" I said sincerely, Medic sighed shaking her head but continued

"He visited me when I was training with my mom, well he came to see my mom, but I got to know him very well. I went to his funeral, I saw you there. He visit's me in some of my dreams and worries about you, especially recently." Medic said

I was in awe, she knew Archie!

"Anyway, you have kept your promise, your progress is making everyone proud. Just try your best on the exam and give it you're all. That is all anyone can ask" Medic said

"Thanks, Medic" I said

"Anything for Family" she said with a smile.

He opened the door "he is all set, just make sure he gets a good night's sleep tonight." Medic told Lucky

"Sure thing" his voice said, and he peeked around the door.

"Come on Sport, they are waiting on you. I told them what happened and waited for you" Lucky said

I smiled, grabbed my backpack and raced after lucky to the testing building.

I was still nervous, but I took the test. There was a written test and a physical test. The written test was hard, and the Physical test was an obstacle course followed by a mock police training scenario.

The hard work paid off because I passed with flying colors. Lucky was so happy for me he was jumping around like a puppy getting a new squeaky chew toy for Christmas.

"Chase, I'm so proud of you, you got perfect scores. I know Archie would be too. So, are you going back to the Paw Patrol?" Lucky asked

"Yes, I just hope they will have me again" I said

"Of course, they will! but if you want I can go with you for support if you want" Lucky suggested.

"I would like that, thanks Lucky" I said, we raced back to my dorm and I packed everything up. We got into the police cruiser of Lucky's Human partner and we took off for Adventure bay.

* * *

Oh Man, it is coming! the meeting between Skye and Chase after their fight! what will happen, will they make up or not? will they still be friends? What will happen to the Paw Patrol? all questions will be answered, in what might be, the last chapter of this story.

until we meet again for possibly the final time in this story, TTFN.


	32. The return of Chase

Hello readers, I really hate to say this but this is the final Chapter of this story. I Honestly can not thank you all enough for supporting me from start to end. I loved making this story, I put all I had into this and it came out on top for me. For the final time in this story I will go to the reviews to answer some last questions and comments.

 **Ron** : I agree with you, the stories that touch our hearts always with us.

 **Xepher-Cross** : No need to be, but I can't answer that since this chapter will for me.

 **ZOMATIC** : Thank you, I'm glad the last chapter tied things up for this final chapter. but i still have one last final surprise up my sleeve for you and everyone else in this final chapter.

 **The Not So-Ultimate Writer** : I knew that since Lucky knew Archie the best I knew that it would matter coming from him. but like it was said, Archie visited Medic's mother in the hospital to give reports and other things like that on people who had to be brought to the hospital because they were injured before or after being arrested.

well I believe that was all readers who asked questions or gave comments. Well, I'm sad to say this, but as the saying goes "all good things must come to an end". Without further delay, here is the final chapter of Good cop gone bad.

* * *

Ryder's POV:

A month and a half later things were still the same. We had a few calls and although it was hard without chase we managed just fine. We were lucky to have Skye back on some of them.

One of our calls was some climbers that got trapped on the side of the cliff. Skye was able to airlift one and I had to climb down and rescue the other one.

There was one call where we needed Chase. Alex and some of his friends had gotten lost in the woods on Jake's Mountain. We called on Everest and Tracker for help, I had Skye over the woods looking for the kids. The forest was dense, it was hard for Skye to see into the woods. I used the rest of the other pups to help in the search inside the forest. Even with Tracker it took us a long time to find each one of the kids. It took about 5 hours to finally find them all. They all had lost one another at one point so we had to search for each one individually. Alex was easy to find, Julia and Julius were the next two we found, then we found three other kids alone the way. It was a long day; the pups were frustrated that it took that long to find all of them. They were exhausted after that day, Everest wen home but Tracker stayed in Adventure bay because he was too tired to drive back to the Jungle.

We all knew that we needed Chase back, but we didn't know if he was come back or not.

A few days after the Forest rescue we were all outside enjoying a sunny day in Adventure bay. The pups were playing soccer on the lawn, Everest, Tracker, Jake and Carlos all came over to hangout on such a nice day. Jake, Carlos, and I all sat in lawn chairs and watched the pups play. We were just catching up on life when my pad started to ring.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back" I said to Jake and Carlos as I got up.

"Hello, Ryder here" I said as I got far enough away

"Ryder, it's Lucky" the dog on the line said

"Lucky how's it going? How's Chase?" I asked

"Well, I'm actually in Adventure Bay for work so I'm on my way to the lookout right now to give you a report on Chase's Progress." Lucky said smiling

"That sounds great, I'll be waiting here for you." I said hanging up.

I walked back to Carlos and Jake and told them what was going on and asked if they could keep an eye on the pups. The agreed to and I went down by the garage door to where my ATV and bike are located. It didn't take long before a Detmold police cruiser drove up the driveway. Lucky hoped out followed by his human partner.

"Lucky good to see you, you as well officer John" I greeted them

"Good to see you as well Ryder. I have some great news on Chase" Lucky said

"That is great, how is he doing?" I asked

"Well" he started and nodded to Officer John standing by the cruiser "Why don't you ask Chase yourself" he said with a big smile.

I looked at the cruiser and as Officer John opened the door, Chase hopped out. He immediately sat down by the door of the Cruiser and kept his head down and started at his paws. I smiled as I saw him sitting there

"Chase, front and center please." Lucky ordered

"Yes sir, Lucky sir" he said and stood up and walked towards us still with his head down

He then sat down right in front of us still studying his paws.

"Chase, look up" Lucky ordered sounding slightly annoyed

Chase hesitated for a moment then looked up at me

"Um… h-hello Ryder sir" Chase said clearly nervous.

"Hey Chase, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good Ryder sir, how is everyone else?" he asked

"They are good, Skye came back so they were happy to see her" I said

He immediately froze, eyes wide in surprise "S-Skye's here" he shuddered

"Yes Chase, she is here" I said

"Oh" he breathed

"Come on let's go inside the garage where we can talk privately. You can bring the cruiser in as well, it will fit" I said as I pressed a button on my pad and the garage door opened.

We all walked inside, and Officer John pulled the cruiser inside while we had the meeting.

Once I close the door we all gathered around a table in the middle of my work area and Chase sat in front of us.

"So, Chase, how is the academy going?" I asked

…

Chase's POV:

I took a deep breath alright, here we go

"Well, it was tough. But I studied hard and trained hard so that I could re-prove myself." I started

Ryder nodded with a straight face, then gestured me to go on

"Well, my instructors we not pleased with me when I first showed up to class. They already knew who I was… and what I did recently, so I had to re-prove myself to each of my instructors."

I was stopped by Lucky lifting a paw to me and he whispered something to Ryder. Ryder's eyes went wide, he looked back at me. I didn't flinch, I knew what Lucky said to him.

"One of your instructors mentioned Archie, why not tell me what happened there" Ryder asked

"It was my first day in classes, the instructor was someone I had when I used to be at the academy, he was one of my mentors and he was very proud when I became a part of the Paw Patrol. I was given him as one of my instructors, I walked in and he was not happy with me. He chewed me up right at the front of the class. He then went too far by mentioning Archie" I said anger seeping in my voice as I tried to stay calm

"What did he exactly say?" Ryder said

I took a deep breath "He said… that I was a disgrace to the uniform and that I disgraced Archie's reputation and he would be _disgusted_ with me" I said growling at the end

"What did you do?" Ryder asked with a knowing edge to his voice

"I stood my ground. I screamed back at him, I told him the truth. I told him what I did I know was wrong, horrible, and disgraceful of the code I swore to and that I dishonored it. But, I told him that I know for a fact that Archie would be disappointed in me, but I knew that he was not and never would be disgusted by me. Then I threw my book at him and ran out of the room in hurt and rage." I said lowering my head in shame

"Hmm, ok." Ryder said

"The instructor went too far by saying that we made him apologize for that. Chase also apologized for throwing the books at him, and I didn't even know about it until he apologized about it. The instructor meant to make him feel bad about what he did he never meant a word he said about Archie, so that was the only incident we had." Lucky informed Ryder

"I see, ok Chase go on" Ryder said

"After that I continued to study and do the physical training they made me do. I trained for that as well, I wanted to prove that I wanted to change back to what I use to be. I got straight A's and perfect scores on obstacle courses just so that I could prove that I still deserve to be with the Paw Patrol and renew my old reputation." I said

Ryder nodded in understanding

"I finished the final, passed with a perfect score, and came straight here to ask you…" I froze in terror. I was so nervous that I chocked and couldn't get the words out.

"Ask me what Chase?" Ryder asked more then likely knowing the question

I took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes "I came here to ask you; would you be willing to take me back into the paw patrol as your police pup?" I asked

Ryder looked at me with a hard and searching stare, I returned it with a determined look and I stood tall and confident. But underneath I was in complete terror, scared out of my fur, hoping he'd says yes.

"Chase" Ryder started

I prayed that I had showed him that I changed enough that he would let me back into the Paw Patrol.

"I have decided that you have proven yourself to me, Archie, Lucky and the Detmold police force. You have changed and have become a better pup then before. Welcome back to the Paw Patrol, Chase" Ryder said smiling.

"YES!" I cried in joy

"But" Ryder suddenly added

I stopped and looked at him with concern "you may have proven to me that you have changed, but you will have to prove it to the other pups once again that they can trust you again, that will be a challenge for you. I know that you can beat it though." Ryder said with a smile

 _I will be able to prove it to all of them that I can be a leader again, but I will have to prove more than that to Skye._ I thought to myself.

Ryder thanked Lucky and officer John, I grabbed my things and they left back for Detmold City.

"Chase, would you want to go see the other pups, everyone is here." Ryder said

"Even Everest and Tracker?" I asked

"Yep all of them are here" Ryder said

"S-sure" I said shaking

"Nervous?" Ryder asked

"Terrified, actually" I said laughing nervously still shaking

Rider laughed lightly "Don't be Chase, they will be happy to have you home. It's just their trust you need to earn. I know you can do it" Ryder said trying to reassure me

"Are you sure they will be happy to see me, especially after all that I have done?" I questioned looking at my paws.

I heard Ryder get on one knee and scratch my head, "Chase, this is your family, they love you and have been worried that they would never see you again. They wanted you to come home, they care about you. They would love you no matter what you do, they know what Sylvia did to you and don't blame you. Come on, they are waiting up there" Ryder said wisdom of someone much older than him speaking through him.

"But, what if they don't forgive me for what I've done" I said shakily

"We will never know if you stay here" Ryder said opening the door of the garage

"Ok, I will be out in a minute. I need to prepare myself" I said

"I'll be waiting for you up there." Ryder said walking out with a reassuring smile on his face.

I was completely freaking out "What are they going to say, what are they going to do, will they reject me, take me back?" I said to myself

"What about Skye, will she ever forgive me for breaking her heart and putting her through hell like that!?" I said to myself

I looked outside the door and I heard cheering as the pups were playing outside.

"There is only one way to find out" I said walking out of the garage. I headed up the hill and stopped just before the top of the hill, I took a deep breath and continued to walk. I got up the hill and looked at the field all the pups were playing soccer and too busy to notice me. Then Marshall scored a point and was about to cheer when he saw me. He froze in his place no one noticed him as they all celebrated in a group.

He started off the field and towards me, then he broke into a run "Chase!"

…

Skye's POV:

We were all playing soccer and enjoying the nice weather, Marshall had just scored a goal and we all cheered in a group. Then I noticed that Marshall was not in our group

"Chase!" I whipped around, I couldn't believe my eyes. But sure enough walking up the drive way was Chase. Marshall had already reached him and leaped on him, hugging him. Then all the other pups raced past me and did the same thing. They all jumped on him in one big dog pile and hugged him. I walked over there still trying to make of this.

He's back, I can't believe it. He looks so different I thought to myself as I got up to the dog pile.

Chase was able to finally get back on his feet and he looked directly at me.

He just stared at me. "Welcome home Chase" I said smiling

"Skye…" Chase breathed

Suddenly the other pups started firing questions at him and getting closer to him cutting him off from me.

I looked at Ryder and he just smiled as he watched. Then he saw me and gestured for me to come over to him.

I walked over to him "So, you sem happy to see him Skye?" Ryder asked

"Among other things, I'm happy to have our police pup back" I said icily blunt

Ryder was taken aback from what I said "Skye, you have to give him a chance" Ryder said

I just stared off at the ocean "I don't know if I can. After all that he did" I said remembering past events

Then as I looked on at the pups swarming Chase, blasting him with questions. He finally got out of the group and approached me.

"Um... hey Skye" Chase said nervously

"That is what you say to me. After all that happened you just say _hey Skye!_ " I said angerly whipping around and stalking off.

"Skye wait" I hear chase call after me, I kept walking. I was just about to reach the pup houses when someone tapped my shoulder. I turn to see chase standing in front of me.

"Just hear me out before you walk away again" Chase begged

"Why should I!? After all that you said and did to me. You think you can just be gone for a month training again and then come back; did you expect me to just forgive you the second you came back!?" I snarled at him

"No"

"You thought wrong Chase, I… wait, what?" I said surprised

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't forgive me for what I did. I just wanted to say how sorry I am. The way that I hurt you was unforgivable. It was evil and cruel, and I wanted you to feel pain, what I didn't know was how much it was affecting you. I'm so sorry, I only hope that over time I can earn your trust as a second in command again." He said with a sad smile and walked off.

I watched him walk around the lookout and go inside. "It seems like he meant every word"

I turn to see Ryder standing there. "How long were you standing over there?" I asked

"The entire time; Skye listen, I know that what he did to you was awful, but he just owned up to all that he did and genuinely apologized to you. the only thing he wants now is your respect and trust as the Second in command of the Paw Patrol." Ryder said

"We will see as time goes on" I said

Ryder walked away to the group where everyone was talking to chase. I turned around and headed to the back of the lookout.

I went into my pup house and pulled out the tapes of the crimes that chase pulled in the stores.

 _Chase is just lucky that I didn't let anyone see these, but I need to keep them hidden_ I thought to myself. I pulled out my pup pad and called a friend from home

"Hello?" a voice answered

"Hey, Cody, it's Skye"

"Skye, how are you? what can I do for you?" Cody asked

"I need to meet with you today, I have something I need you to keep hidden" I said

"Sure, I'll be over later today" Cody said and hung up

Later that day as the pups went inside for dinner, I was waiting outside t the bottom of the lookout driveway when a car pulled up. The driver door opened, and a pup jumped out. He was a golden retriever pup who has been my friend for as long as I can remember. My parents were friends with his parents before both of us were born and we have been friends for life.

"So, what can I do for you" Cody asked

"I need you to hide these and keep them safe" I said handing the flash drive with the security footages of chase inside it.

He looked at me with a questioning gaze, "you going to tell me what this is about, or should I guess" he said

I was caught off guard by his question "it's… um…"

"I'm guessing it's about Chase robbing a couple of stores" he said with a smirk on his face

I stared at him in shock "but how… how do you know that! I have never told…"

"It doesn't matter how I know, I just know. So, this are the security footage of chase in those stores then" he said

I nodded "Only us two know and I'd like to keep it that way. If anyone found out, especially Ryder, I think that he would discharge Chase from the Paw Patrol. Please keep it in a secret place and tell no one that it even exists." I begged Cody

"You have my word Skye, I will keep it safe and secret. I will put it in a place that only I know of and keep it there forever" Cody said

"Thank you, Cody" I said relieved

"I knew that you still liked him" Cody said with a smirk

I glared at him as he giggled "Right now there is very, _very_ little I like about him. What I _liked_ about him were things about the Chase I knew before he went rouge" I said in hurt as I recalled the old Chase.

"Will you ever love him again?" Cody asked me

"We will see, just right now… I do not love him or even know him" I said anger and a slight edge of pain in my voice.

…

No One's POV:

Chase really did try to re-prove himself to each one of the other pups. On one mission he ran into a burning building just to save Marshall they barely made it out before a gas pipe in the building exploding. It sent both flying. Chase had to spend the night in a hospital and Marshall never left his side, once he woke up Marshall thanked him and that is how he earned his trust back.

To earn Rubbles trust back, Chase dug him out of a rockslide that he got caught in. after the rescue crews besides the paw patrol gave up digging, he never stopped, never took a break, and found him on his own. He saved Rubbles life and the English bulldog was grateful when he woke up in the hospital.

For Rocky, Chase saved him when he was stuck on a cliff and only he knew that it was happening, while the rest of the paw patrol was on a mission, Chase and Rocky were not needed and did their own things. Rocky had to go find some materials for a project of his and Chase did some patrolling. Rocky was driving around a bend of a cliff and it collapsed with Rocky on it, he was able to get out of his truck in time and grab the cliff face. His truck and materials fell into a river a hundred feet down. Luckily, Chase was nearby to hear it fall. He raced over to find Rocky hanging there. When Chase reached for him the rock that Rocky was on broke and Rocky fell. Chase jumped off the cliff and caught Rocky, then shot his grapple hook he got from Everest and caught the both from dying.

As for Zuma, Chase saved his life as well. Zuma was trying to save a boat just outside of Adventure bay water in the ocean. But a rogue wave took his craft and destroyed it and knocked Zuma out. Ryder and Rocky who were evacuating passengers on the boat had no idea what happened. Chase saw the whole thing happen. He got on his dive gear and dove into the raging waves and dove in after Zuma. He reached him and found he was unconscious. He gave him his breathing tube to save him and carried him to the surface, they reached the surface and Chase almost blacked out because of lack of air. But he managed to get Zuma back to the coast guard boat and save him.

As for Skye that was a different story, Chase had to earn her trust, respect, and... her love back. It proved to be a challenge to him.

One day, it seemed like a perfect day outside for fun, but the paw patrol was called out on a mission. It was to save an airplane falling from the sky. The entire Paw patrol went to save the people. Skye and Chase were responsible for getting people out, Marshall and Zuma had to put out the fires on the airplane, Rocky and Rubble had to repair the plane in the air.

"Skye, I got more in the osprey" Chase said

"Good I'm getting the last few. Then we will be good to go." Skye replied on the comms.

A few minutes later I saw the last four passengers fly out with jet packs, but Skye did not follow.

"Skye, we got everyone come on out" Chase said

"I can't, I'm trapped. A few chairs broke off their positions and fell on top of me. get the people out, I will be ok" Skye said in a voice that sounded ready to die

"Oh no you don't" Chase said sitting in the cockpit of the osprey. He pulled it to a vertical stop in mid-air, flipped on autopilot and hurled himself out of the plane. He dived at full speed to the plane that was plummeting towards the earth. Chase flew inside the plane and started looking for Skye. He got to the upper floor of the plane and was still looking for her.

"Skye, are you here!" he called out

"I told you to leave Chase" Skye said surprised and unhappy

"The people are safe now I'm making sure that you are safe." Chase said starting to dig her out.

It took a few minutes, but he managed to get her out.

"Thanks Chase, AHH!" she suddenly screamed

Chase looked down and saw that her foot was stuck

"Pups get out of there we can't save the plane, it is only a hundred feet above the water" Ryder said over comms

The other pups replied, "Time to go Skye" Chase said and lifted the chair that trapped Skye

"Come on" she said and ran for the opening and jumped out. As chase started to follow her a chair fell and trapped him. Skye was outside and saw that chase didn't come out yet.

"Chase get out the plane is about to crash" Skye said

"I can't a chair trapped me. I'm glad that you got out though" Chase said

"No, you can get out in time!" Skye cried

"Bye everyone" Chase said as the plane crashed into the ocean

"CHASE!" everyone screamed all at once. Skye raced for the plane followed by Zuma

"We have to get him out!" Skye cried

"let's get him then" Zuma said and dove into the water.

Skye got on her underwater gear and followed him in. They reached the plane as it slowly sank into the water.

They got to the second floor of the plane and found Chase under a seat and he was just floating there not moving. Skye and Zuma got the Chair off him and carried him to the surface. The Air Patroller was there waiting at the surface of the water with Skye's osprey as well. The paw patrol flew to the hospital to get the passengers checked and to save chase. They all got to the hospital and the passengers were met by many nurses and doctors. When they got to Chase, the new "Dr. Medic" was waiting for them.

"Get him inside now" Medic screamed to the nurses surrounding Chase

"He may have drowned" one said sounding defeated

"I have a faint pulse here" another exclaimed in hope

"Quick start repetitions" Medic ordered as the doors closed in front of the Paw Patrol separating them from chase.

Skye tried to fight the guards to get to chase "let me through, I have to be with him!" Skye screamed in tears

"I'm sorry miss, no one is allowed back here" the guard said and carried Skye over to Ryder. Ryder took her, and she started to cry into his shoulders.

"Don't worry Skye, Chase is strong and will pull through" Ryder said trying to comfort her

"That was stupid of you, chase" she cried to no one in particular.

The paw patrol waited for a few hours before Doctor Medic came out

"I did my best, he is stable and in a deep sleep now" she said exhausted.

Skye bolted past Medic, almost knocking her over and rocketed into Chase's room. When the rest of the paw patrol got there, she was on the bed next to him staring at him

After about an hour of the paw patrol sitting in the room, medic came in

"I hate to do this, but I must ask you all to leave since visiting hours are over" she uttered quietly

"That's ok. We know it's the rules. Come on pups lets go" Ryder whispered to all of us

All the pups got up and walked out of the room, all except Skye.

"Come on Skye, we have to go now" Ryder said, Skye looked up at him, tears forming, pain glazing her eyes

"He saved my life, I'm not leaving until he wakes up" Skye stated turning back to chase.

Ryder looked at Medic, asking if she could stay without saying a word. Medic allowed it with a nod and after 2 days and Skye not sleeping a single minute, Chase woke up.

"Hey Skye, you're ok" Chase said with a smile.

"Never, Ever, Do That Again, Chase… wait you don't have a last name. But-" Skye started

"Actually, I do have a last name." Chase interrupted

You do? What is it? Skye asked

"It's… Newton"

Skye looked shocked "Isn't that Ryder's last name?"

"Yes, it is" Chase said

"When did you decide to take that as your last name" Skye asked

"When they arrested me, they detained me and asked for a last name. At first, I didn't have one, so we continued through the process. Throughout the process I kept thinking about all of you and Ryder then it hit me, that will be my last name. Newton, the last name of the boy who adopted me. At the end I told them that I do have a last name, Lucky was surprised to hear that. So, I told them my last name is Newton" Chase said finishing his story

I see, but like I was saying before, I'm very mad at you for pulling that stunt and almost killing yourself.

"Oh, so you love me?" Chase teased Skye from that previous comments she made

"Maybe, but there is something else you have definitely earned from me." Skye started

"What would those be" Chase asked with a grin

"Trust and respect as the second in command. Just never ever do a stunt like that ever again, do I make myself clear!?" Skye demanded

"Yes ma'am" Chase said smiling

"Good cause I have no idea what _we_ would do without our police pup" Skye said

"We?" Chase asked just as the rest of the Paw Patrol came into the room

"Yes, we wouldn't know what to do without you Chase." Ryder said

The other pups jumped on the bed and hugged him, Ryder walked over to Skye and scratched her head.

"So, do you now share the same love for him that he shares for you now?" Ryder asked quietly

"No" Skye said flatly

"Oh… well that is surprising" Ryder said

"But… after that stunt he did to save me, he is clearly trying to win me back. But, he will have to try harder, without risking his life to earn, my love back" Skye said

"I see, only time will tell what happens now" Ryder said and watched the other pups as they hugged Chase, Skye joined in the group followed by Ryder.

* * *

and... there we have it! Even though Chase put his life on the line to save all the pups, including Skye. She still does not have the feelings she use to have for Chase. But, it seems that Skye may give him another chance to earn her love back and who is this Cody pup?

Well there you have it folks, the end of Good Cop Gone bad. I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. But like I said before I have a surprise for all of you. Since it is clear that people like this story so much. but it had to end sadly, but I have decided to continue this story, just in a new story.

I plan to release the first chapter of the new story in late July, early august. If you have questions you'd like answered please PM me. you can leave comments on the reviews. Thank you all for reading my story and supporting me.

Until we meet again in the new story, TTFN.

* * *

 **UPDATE (11/04/2018):** for those of you who like this story and recently started reading this story, the sequel is up and running strong, it is called Paw Patrol- Collision Course, Check it out.

Until we meet again, TTFN


End file.
